


Unexpected Love

by Raginage



Series: Unexpected love [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't worry the cheating is not between Dani and Jamie, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raginage/pseuds/Raginage
Summary: (AU) When Hannah comes home with a ring on her finger asking Dani to be her maid of honour and help plan her and Owen’s wedding, Dani is overjoyed and instantly accepts. When she finds out she’ll be working with Owen’s best man/mate for the planning, Dani is intrigued but doesn’t think much of it. When she finds out who Owen’s best man is, Dani didn’t expect to be confronted again by her drunken, one-off mistake of an affair, let alone get stuck planning a wedding with her. And while Jamie watched with a devilish smirk on her face as Dani squirmed through their second introduction, Dani knew she was in for trouble.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Edmund O'Mara, Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Series: Unexpected love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145852
Comments: 175
Kudos: 469





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, since I did get some questions about this. Yes this fic is mine, it was originally written by me, for another fandom. But I didn't like everything I did with it, so I wanted to rewrite it for Jamie and Dani and add to it. Thanks to anyone who reached out on my other account!

Danielle Clayton, or Dani as her friends liked to call her, was someone you might call independent. She never depended on anyone or anything. Sure she had the definition of the perfect boyfriend and the perfect group of friends, but would she say she depended on them? No. She was a strong and energetic woman yet as much as she loved everyone around her, she knew deep down inside that something was missing in her life, and depending on anyone but herself just wasn’t an option.

Hannah Grose had the same views about life as Dani. Both women believed that was part of the reason why they got along so well. Unlike Dani, however, Hannah was a lot harder to get along with as she was more closed off than her best friend. Dani was the type of person that could go to a bar and make friends with anyone around her, with her beautiful and bright energy that drew anyone towards her. With Hannah however, opposite was an understatement. She was the girl who sat at the table and watched as all her friends went to the centre of the floor and danced the night away, if she even went to the bar at all.

So when Hannah actually joined Dani on a night out a couple years ago, it was quite the shock to see her accepting a drink from some strange guy, then later getting up to dance with the same strange guy. But fate had plans for Hannah, and the night she decided to let her guard down was the night she met the guy of her dreams, the night her life changed forever.

"Dani!" Hannah barged into the small two bedroom flat she shared with Dani and her boyfriend Eddie. She was much too excited to wait for a response or remove her shoes for that matter.

She ran straight for the washroom, the sound of water from the shower lightly echoing through the hallway, and burst through the door without hesitation.

"Jesus, Hannah, knock much?" Dani poked her head outside the curtain and glared at Hannah who was standing in front of her. "What's so important you couldn't wait until I was out of the shower?" she sighed, casually tucking the shower curtain around her body. Her crystal blue eyes snapped wide open when she saw a bright silver ring studded with diamonds in her face.

"Owen," Hannah beamed, slightly out of breath.

"Shut up," Dani gasped. "He proposed. You said yes!" Dani squealed, staring at her best friend with a smile that overtook the entire bottom half of her face.

"He did indeed. He was so sweet about it too! He took me back to the same bar we first met at. He bought me the same drink, a Bloody Mary, and slipped the ring inside of it. Cheesy, I know! Then he got down on one knee and said “Will you bloody marry me?'” Hannah jokingly imitated her fiance, earning a gentle laugh from Dani. “I couldn't help but roll my eyes and said yes, of course. My favourite pun he's come up with yet,” she mused.

"Oh Hannah, I'm so happy for you!" Dani grabbed her best friend, curtain still wrapped awkwardly around her, and hugged her briefly yet tightly.

"Thank you, I'm so happy as well. It's all coming together for me, Dani. And hopefully Eddie will be proposing to you soon enough and we'll both get to start operation "Grow Old and Happy Together." It's going to be great," Hannah sighed contently.

Dani smiled nervously - the idea of marrying Eddie felt foreign yet inevitable and overwhelming all at once. "I still think we need to change the name of the operation. It makes it sound like you and I will be growing old together like romantically," she chuckled.

"I did tell you that I can totally see us running off together sometime in the future, so it technically makes sense," Hannah shrugged.

"Yeah, well for now you have Owen," Dani smiled when she saw how quickly her best friend's face transformed from happy to ecstatic. "We need to celebrate. What are you doing tonight? I told Viola I'd be her wing woman at the gay bar tonight since Eddie's out of town this weekend for a business trip, you should join!"

Hannah quickly shook her head. "As much as I would love to see you, Dani Clayton who's been in love with her high school boyfriend since forever, being the wingman for a girl trying to pick up another girl, Owen and I are going out for dinner with his sisters. Thank you though," Hannah smiled. "Oh and also, his parents and my parents are throwing us a celebratory lunch tomorrow. I assume since it's a Saturday, you don't work?"

"Nope I am free, and I will for sure be there." Dani grabbed the towel hanging on the rack beside the shower and wrapped it around her body.

"Good, because as my maid of honour you really shouldn't miss it," Hannah winked. Dani's face immediately lit up.

"I'm your…I'm your maid of honour?" she whispered in surprise.

"Obviously, don't even pretend to act shocked. We literally discussed this not even three months ago that when both of us get married we have to make each other our maid of honour." Hannah rolled her eyes. "So let Eddie know about lunch for me and I will see you when you get home tonight." Hannah clapped her hands together, turned on her heels and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door to let Dani finish getting ready.

"Have fun!" Dani yelled after her. She then sighed in content. She felt so incredibly happy for Hannah and Owen. However, hearing the news of their engagement made Dani think about her future with Eddie, which then made her chest tighten. She absolutely loved Eddie, she always has. They've known each other their entire lives and have been together since high school, but Dani didn’t know anything about relationships outside of what she and Eddie had. And whenever she began to feel sick to her stomach when thinking about spending the rest of her life with him, she convinced herself it was just nerves and totally normal. Surely she's not the first person to feel uneasy when imagining her life with her future husband, at least that's what she told herself whenever she found herself thinking about marrying Eddie as if saying it over and over again would make it okay.

Dani walked into the bar she was supposed to meet her friend Viola at, and looked around. She saw lots of people on the floor dancing and all the others were either at tables or at the bar, drinking. She pulled her phone out and was about to send a text when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder from behind.

She turned around and smiled when she saw a familiar face standing behind her.

"Viola," she shouted excitedly, grabbing her attention. "How are you?" She grabbed the other woman and hugged her.

"I'm great, excited to possibly get some numbers tonight! How are you?" Viola pulled back, smiling.

"I'm ecstatic; did you hear the news about Hannah and Owen?" She asked eagerly.

"I just got Rebecca’s text, I'm so happy for her. I know how much she loves Owen and they do make the perfect couple." Viola then grabbed Dani’s hand and started to walk away. "Here, the others are waiting for us. I got us a table, over there." Viola pointed to a table near the dance floor where two other women were sitting at.

"Okay, I'm just going to grab a drink. I'll meet you over there," Dani attempted to yell over the loud music. Viola nodded and dropped Dani’s hand as she went to meet her other friends at the table.

Dani walked over to where the bar was and waited for the bartender to take her order. She looked to the side and was immediately entranced when she saw this taller brunette with curly hair leaned up against the ledge. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a red flannel shirt that had the first few buttons undone, revealing a white shirt underneath.

She watched in amusement as this strange girl looked to be in a heated debate with another girl. She wasn't sure why she felt so intrigued, but she decided to discreetly make her way closer to them both, curious about what they were arguing over.

"Bloody hell, how can you even stand there and say that Harry Potter is a poorly written series? Have you ever gotten through a full book? I mean the way J.K Rowling, as shite as she is, portrays each character and makes a totally unrealistic world seem realistic. Bullshit if you said it's not the best thing out there to read." The brunette's voice was raised high enough for Dani and a few others around them to hear.

"I'm just saying that twilight is a much better plot line. I mean two people, who are from completely different worlds and shouldn't be together at all, ever fall madly in love and have to fight all the haters away and attempt to keep their relationship intact." The girl replied back, in a serious tone. Dani rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to her. "What's not to love about a vampire and human falling in love?" She finished.

The girl behind the bar just blankly stared at her. "Oh my god, I should seriously have you escorted out of my bar for what you just said. Are you even hearing yourself? Harry Potter is about so much more than people falling in love and having to choose between a vampire and werewolf. It has witches, wizards, goblins, dragons and so many other mystical things. It has a real plot line, and real issues. Every book is an intense and beautiful read. It can't ever be compared to twilight." She yelled back. 

Dani could tell she was getting seriously annoyed. But she also couldn't blame her. Who could ever compare twilight to being half as good as Harry Potter?

"Twilight has a lot more problems in the series as well," the other girl started. Dani couldn't take anymore. She couldn't believe how naive this girl was being.

"The only problem Twilight has is that it was ever published." She chimed in. She watched as the girl defending twilight turned her head and faced her, jaw agape in astonishment. She couldn't help but see from the corner of her eye that the girl behind the bar was smirking at her, which gave her a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling she had never felt before.

"How can you even say that?" The girl gasped.

"Easily, twilight is a tale about a sixteen or seventeen year old girl who falls madly in love with a guy she barely knows, and a guy who isn't even that fantastic of a character. I mean maybe the books are different from the movies, and I've only seen them mind you because my friend made me watch them with her. But Harry Potter has so much more to it. It's about a young boy who lost his parents when he was young. They died protecting him from the strongest and most feared wizard. Then throughout the series it's about how Harry and the friends he has made have to survive and learn to protect themselves, because that same wizard is after him for vengeance. Plus, along the line they have many other issues that they are faced with. It's issues that correspond with real life. You can't ever compare twilight to Harry Potter," Dani yelled.

The girl just stared at Dani, no emotion in her face. Dani had started to feel stupid when no one was saying anything, not even the girl who was team Harry potter. She was about to open her mouth once again when she was suddenly cut off.

"And that is the reason why I will buy the beautiful blonde over here a drink and not you. You owe me five twenty-five for that beer. Pay up and get out." She yelled over the music. Dani smirked when the other girl looked between them both and scoffed.

"How you can even run a business like this, I don't get it." She pulled the exact change from her clutch and handed it to the bartender. She then turned around and went to walk away but was suddenly stopped by the bartender once again.

"What, no tip? That's rude." She looked over at Dani, winked and smirked as she watched the other girl turn around in astonishment.

"Here's a tip for you: Stop being such an asshole to everyone around you and you may actually end up happy with someone one day." She shot out before turning around once again and walking away, for good.

"Ouch," Dani giggled when she saw the bartender roll her eyes.

"She acts like I'm interested in finding someone to make me happy, what a naïve little girl." The bartender sighed.

"Shame on her, how dare she." Dani replied sarcastically.

"So what's your name, beautiful?" The bartender smiled, she couldn't help but notice how stunning this girl was, she was finding it hard to take her eyes off of her.

Dani blushed and reached her hand out. "I'm Dani," she yelled.

"Nice to meet you Dani, my name is Jamie. I'm the owner of this club." She replied as she shook Dani's hand.

"You look so young though, that's insane." Dani watched as Jamie raised an eyebrow. "I mean I'm just shocked you own such a popular place when you look twenty-five," she smiled.

"For your information, I'm twenty-eight. I not only own this bar, but I can even dress myself and use the potty on my own. I'm more mature than most people my age," she smiled when she saw Dani laughing.

"So can I buy the beautiful girl a drink?" Jamie asked smoothly.

"You can, but in a platonic way." Dani smiled as she felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach again. What the hell was going on with her?

"Platonic? What's the fun in that?" Jamie pouted at her.

"There's lots of fun in it. You now have someone who probably loves Harry Potter just as much as you do. We can have discussions about it and everything," Dani winked.

"Discussing things is better when you're naked though," Jamie hinted. Dani laughed as she continued to hide that feeling in the pit of her stomach. Only this time, she was now feeling the same thing between her legs.

"If I wasn't straight then maybe," Dani quickly replied. She had mentally kicked herself because she had known for a while that she was attracted to women, but she has never been able to admit that to anyone else, barely even herself.

"I've turned many straight girls to the dark side," Jamie pointed out, smirking. 

This made Dani chuckle. "How about straight girls who have a boyfriend?" Dani asked, slightly biting her lip at Jamie’s words.

"Oh yeah loads of those as well, I actually keep a wall filled with pictures of all the straight girls I've turned who had boyfriends." Jamie replied sarcastically.

"I can't decide if that's cocky or weird?" Dani giggled.

"Aye probably both, but I don't care," Jamie winked. "So what can I get ya to drink?"

"I'll take a beer," Dani yelled, so that she could be heard over the loud music banging in the bar.

"Great," Jamie replied. She quickly turned around and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. She turned back around to face Dani. "That'll be…" Dani cut her off.

"Hey, I thought you said you were buying?" She yelled.

"Well I was actually just going to say that it would be a kiss on the cheek.” Jamie smirked as she handed her the drink.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" Dani giggled. There it was, that feeling in the pit of Dani’s stomach, that flutter. She took a moment to appreciate how sexy Jamie looked whenever she smirked. Dani could understand why Jamie would be so popular with other women. A mixture of her humour, confidence and cockiness just made her seem irresistible. 

"Yep, so just give in now." Jamie sighed.

"Look, you're nice and all. But I'm really happy with my boyfriend. So sure, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek because I have to admit, you are quite the charmer. But you won't be getting anything else aside from that." Dani teased. Jamie pouted as she leaned forward, using her index finger to tap her cheek. Dani slowly and gently pressed her lips to Jamie's cheek and let them linger there for a few seconds before pulling away. As she pulled away, she found herself wanting to go back in. She wanted to do more than just kiss her cheek. Her eyes focused on Jamie’s lips as she pulled back and she couldn’t help but wonder how soft they would feel against hers. Suddenly, she managed to snap out of her thoughts.

"It was nice to meet you Jamie, I'll see you around." Dani winked before walking over to where her friends were sitting.

Jamie sighed as she watched the beautiful blonde walk away from her. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much that Dani wasn't gay, and that she was already taken. There were so many other girls she could go home with later. But for some reason, she was only interested in taking Dani home.

Dani woke up with the sun shining in her face and her head pounding. Her mouth was dry and she seriously had to pee. That could only mean one thing, she got drunker than she had planned on getting and was definitely hungover.

She didn't even remember how she got home, in fact she really didn't remember a lot about the night. She went to get out of bed but found it difficult to, as there was a bare arm draped over her abdomen. She froze when she looked down and noticed that the arm did not look like Eddie’s arm at all.

Hesitant, she slowly looked beside her and saw a familiar face sleeping close to hers. Her eyes widened as she stared at the gorgeous bartender in front of her.  
_  
Oh my god  
_  
Thoughts ran through her head as she looked around the room and realized she wasn't in her room at all. She was in a complete stranger's house, and she was naked. That could only mean one thing.

_They had sex.  
_

Dani had cheated on Eddie and slept with a woman, out of all people. But Dani wasn't a cheater and Dani wasn’t sure if she was gay. So what the hell was she doing in Jamie’s bed, naked? Curious if Jamie was naked as well, she slowly lifted the blankets up. Dani's stomach dropped when she saw perky breasts and a soft bare body lying under the sheets.

_She had definitely cheated on Eddie.  
_

Dani's mind began to race as she thought of what to do next. A bunch of scenarios ran through her mind before she finally came to her senses.

What was she freaking out over? She didn't know this girl. Yeah she knew where she worked and her name. But it's not like they were close friends. It's not like they would ever see each other again, they had no connection to each other whatsoever. There was nothing that had to be said between them, she was free to leave the apartment (probably like every other girl Jamie sleeps with) quietly and without waking her up.

Dani slowly grabbed Jamie’s arm and moved it onto the bed. She then slowly removed the covers and quietly got out of the bed. She found all her clothes that were sprawled all over the floor and quickly picked them up. She then quietly slipped them all back on and tip toed towards the bedroom door. She looked back and took one last look at Jamie, who was sleeping peacefully. She frowned before she turned to face the door. She found herself not wanting to leave just yet. But she knew what happened was wrong, and that Jamie most likely wouldn’t care if she stayed or went. So with a deep breath she slowly opened the bedroom door, closing it softly behind her.

Grabbing her shoes, she slipped them on and slowly opened the front door. Being as quiet as she could, she did not want to wake Jamie up. She did not want to have that awkward conversation. Dani slowly shut the door behind her and quickly walked down the steps of the building. When she stepped outside, she looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. It was all over with now. She had nothing to worry about. She didn't know who Jamie was and Jamie didn't know who she was.

_Although a part of her wanted to, she would never have to see Jamie again.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all, I just want to thank everyone for reading. I am not really sure how this will turn out, I haven't written in years so I am definitely rusty. Any feedback would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie had awoken in the morning feeling disappointed. While she usually found herself ushering women out of her flat first thing when she woke up, she had never experienced waking up to her one night stand already being gone, especially after the night they had together. Was last night not as amazing for Dani as it was for her? Did Dani regret what happened? Was Dani drunker than she let on and Jamie unknowingly took advantage of her? She sat behind her bar cleaning glassware, her mind racing with questions. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"So I asked Hannah to marry me," Owen approached Jamie behind the bar, who looked out of it.

"Oh yeah, and did she finally come to her senses and book it the hell out of there?" Jamie shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and smirked at Owen.

Owen scoffed. "No. She's not like the girls you go home with every night. She doesn't feel the need to run away, she's happy where she is." Owen winked and laughed when he saw Jamiee roll her eyes. Owen wouldn’t know, but that actually stung Jamie as that was the very thing that just happened a few hours earlier.

"The only reason girls leave so quickly every morning from my place is because I'm intimidating and they're scared to overstay their welcome." Jamie replied, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible even though she was secretly bothered.

"Or because they realize the huge mistake they made and they were in a desperate need for a shower," he shrugged. Jamie laughed at the man in front of her, throwing the rag she was using to clean the glassware at him. She always appreciated having Owen around, he always had a way of bringing her out of a depressing mood.

"Okay, okay you win." Jamie threw her hands in the air, indicating her surrender. "No but in all seriousness mate, congratulations. I'm happy for you. I think you're stupid for settling down so young, but I am happy for you." A small smile crept on her face.

Owen rolled his eyes as he pushed a hand through his dark brown hair. "We're 28, that’s hardly young. You're just ridiculous and scared of commitment. That doesn't make the rest of us like that," he replied.

"You have a point." Jamie nodded. "But who needs commitment when you can come home with a different sexy lady every night. You never know what you're going to end up with when you take it one day at a time." Jamie smiled as she began to daze off.

"I'm going to just pretend you set me up with an STD joke there and not say anymore," Owen smirked. "Seriously though Jamie, yeah having a different girl every other night is probably great when you don't know any better. But once you find that girl of your dreams who makes you never want to even look at another girl again; all those other girls are garbage. Those one night stands become never again stands and you know you have something and someone to look forward to each and every night. Going home to that one person you look forward to seeing the most. It's an amazing feeling." He finished.

Jamie stared at Owen intently, her eyes searching him up and down. He smiled at himself proudly, thinking he finally got his best mate to understand why she needed to settle down.

"Tosh, get the hell out of my bar with your sappy shit." Jamie scoffed. Owen barked out laughter. He should have known better than to try to change his best mate and her ways of life.

"Whatever you say Jamie, she's out there somewhere for you. One day when you least expect it, she's going to creep up on you and bam, you won't know what hit you," he smiled.

"And if you don't cut the shit out mate, you won't know what will have hit you either." she threatened.

"Okay, point taken. I'm out. Keep this afternoon free. Our parents are throwing us an engagement lunch; I'll need my best man there." Owen watched as the shock crept onto Jamie's face.

"You're making me your best man, but why?" Jamie asked, astonished.

"Don't be stupid. You're my best mate; of course you're my best man. Just don't screw it up. Be there or I swear I will tie you up and make you listen to my puns for hours." He smirked when he saw the girls eyes widen with fear.

"Now that's just cruel to joke about." Jamie shuttered.

"Who said I was joking?" Owen raised an eyebrow. He then turned around and began to walk away. "I'll text you the details about today within the hour, be there or else. See you soon." He yelled behind him as he continued walking away.

Jamie smiled as she watched Owen walk away. She was secretly happy for him. Sure she was totally against relationships and commitment but whatever made him happy made her happy, as corny as it was. I mean who was she to judge? He could get married to five different women if he wanted to and it still wouldn't change her views on commitment. Settling down just wasn't an option for her and she was convinced there wasn't a girl in the world who could change her mind about it. Not now, and maybe not ever. Of course, that's just what she thought.

Dani fumbled with her keys as she stood in front of her apartment door. She couldn't get the feeling of guilt out of the pit of her stomach. She had betrayed the only love she had ever known for someone she barely knew, for a  _ girl _ she barely knew.

She slowly opened the door and quietly slipped her shoes off, shutting the door behind her. She wasn't sure why she was attempting to sneak into her own home. She knew part of the reason was because she couldn't face Hannah, she would have to tell her the truth if she did. Something about her made it impossible to lie to her.

Maybe it was her intimidating look she would give you, when she knew you were hiding something. Or maybe it was because they had been best mates since they were seven and she told Hannah everything. Either way, she could not deal with seeing her right now.

Too late, Hannah must have heard her come in.

"Dani, is that you?" A voice yelled from the bathroom. Dani mentally kicked herself before speaking up.

"Yeah, it's just me sorry." She yelled back. She quickly went for her bedroom but was stopped when Hannah swung the bathroom door open. She stood in front of Dani and stared at her. There it was, the intimidating look. She could tell Hannah definitely knew something was up.

"And where were you last night?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"I slept at Viola’s house. I was too drunk and she lives close to the bar." Dani felt proud of herself for actually being able to come up with a lie that quickly.

"Oh okay. So then why did Viola call me this morning worried, asking if you were okay because you disappeared at the bar last night without a word?" Hannah asked nonchalantly.

_ Shit, she was busted. _ She had no choice but to come clean. That didn't mean she had to tell the  _ whole  _ truth though.

"Hannah, I screwed up last night." Dani's eyes immediately formed tears in them as she prepared herself to tell the truth. "I got really drunk and woke up in a random bed this morning, naked." Dani cried, saying it aloud for some reason made it more real for her.

"You cheated on Eddie, but why?" Hannah was shocked.

"I don't know! I don't even remember doing it, let alone why I did it. I woke up, saw what I had done and got the hell out of there." Tears began to flood Dani's eyes as she continued to think about it.

"Who was he?" Hannah raised an eyebrow. “Also, how did you a straight guy at a gay bar?” Hannah asked, coming to the realization.

"I don't know, some random person. You don't know them." Dani replied, quickly thinking on her feet as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She technically wasn't lying to Hannah, she was just leaving the part out where he was actually a she _. _ “They were there with a friend.” She finished. Dani wasn’t sure why she lied, Hannah was the last person on earth who would never judge her for anything, including anyone she decided to be with.

Hannah frowned as she approached Dani. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her tightly into her. She rubbed her back as the Dani continued to cry.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt Eddie, but if he knows I cheated he’ll never forgive me. You know how he is." Dani cried at the fear of losing the only love she ever knew.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Hannah mumbled against Dani's shoulder. "You're not going to tell him," she finished.

"What?" Dani immediately pulled back and stared into Hannah's eyes. Hannah was always Dani's voice of reason. Whenever she did something unethical, Hannah was always the one who convinced her to come clean and fix it.

"I'm the only one who knows about this, right?" Hannah sighed.

"Yes. Well you and..." Dani cut herself off when she realized she was just about to give out the name of the girl whom she had slept with.

"Well then no one else needs to know. It's not like you'll ever see him again. You don't really need to worry about him; all you need to worry about is me. I'll tell Viola that you were home the entire time and passed out in the bathroom, and we'll have nothing else to worry about. Okay? This was clearly a one time thing and won't happen again, right?" Hannah stared at Dani intently, searching her eyes.

"Of course not, I would never want to hurt Eddie and I only want to be with him. Dani almost winced at the words as she said them. There’s that feeling, in the pit of her stomach. Only, why is the feeling different from the one she got when she was talking to Jamie? Dani’s thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Okay, well then. This will be our dirty little secret. It's safe with me. Now then, forget it ever happened, forget about him. Go make yourself some tea, shower and get ready. We have to leave in an hour," Hannah smiled. Dani gave her a small smile back and nodded. She knew it would take a while for her to get over what she had done, but like Hannah said: No one else knew about it, but Jamie. And as long as she avoided the bar she owned, she would never have to see her again.

Dani arrived at the restaurant and took a deep breath before exiting her car. She would have to see Eddie for the first time since she betrayed him and she wasn't sure how to act. She opened the car door and stepped outside, locking it. She saw Eddie waiting at the front of the building for her and almost felt as though she was going to throw up. She slowly made her way over to him and put on the best smile she could force.

"Hey you." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, I missed you." Eddie replied. He pulled back and noticed something was off about her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just hung over." She smiled. If he noticed something was off within thirty seconds, she definitely had to step up her game. "Shall we go inside? I really need to get some water in me ASAP," she sighed. Eddie laughed, using his index finger to push his glasses further up his nose.

"Sure, they're still waiting on a few people but it shouldn't be long." He turned around and opened the door, holding it open for her. Dani walked inside and immediately saw Owen and Hannah standing by the large table they had reserved, greeting everyone. She walked over and grabbed Owen into a hug.

"Congratulations," she whispered. "I'm so happy for you both, you have no idea." She beamed. Owen smiled and pulled back.

"Thanks Dani, I appreciate it. I really am happy she said yes, I was so nervous asking her, not going to lie." He chuckled. Hannah rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please, how could I ever say no to someone as amazing as you?" She smiled. He shrugged and kissed her on the lips.

"I don't know but when you're in that moment and you're thinking of what pun to say, your mind can't help but go to dark places," he smirked. Hannah scoffed and slapped him.

"Shut up, you know I love you." Hannah scoffed. Owen smiled admiringly at her.

"I love you too, more than anything. Nothing will ever change that," he replied.

"Okay both of you need to stop with the cuteness overload before I explode from happiness." Dani chimed in, making everyone laugh.

"Oh Dani, I have someone I want you to meet!" Owen suddenly remembered. "My best mate who will be the best man at my wedding, well sort of." He smirked at Hannah. "She should be around here somewhere, I'll be right back." Owen quickly walked away.

"I'm going to grab a drink babe; I'll get you some water." Eddie kissed Dani's cheek and walked towards the bar.

"Wait, Owen's best man…is a girl?" Dani raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, they've been close mates since high school. She's the closest mate he has really, she was the only one he wanted to ask to do it," Hannah smiled.

"Doesn't that bother you or weird you out?" Dani tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Not really, I mean aside from the fact I have complete faith in him, she's also very gay." Hannah smirked. "She'll be more interested in me than him," she giggled. "I must warn you though, she is quite the charming and sarcastic asshole. I didn't like her at first but she has grown on me." Hannah sighed.

"I promised Owen I would include her in everything we do with the wedding. He insisted she help us, so we'll be spending a lot of time with her whenever she’s free. Mind you, she does own a gay club so her schedule might be hard." Hannah looked behind Dani and smiled. Dani stood still, thinking for a moment. She went to ask Hannah for clarification but was cut off when Owen approached her from behind.

"Dani, this is my best mate. Jamie," Owen smiled. Dani’s stomach somehow dropped and fluttered at the same time. She turned around and confirmed what she was thinking when her eyes fell upon the very same eyes that had captured her attention the previous night.

Jamie's jaw was agape as she stared at the familiar face in front of her. She couldn't help but feel a tiny amount of excitement hit her when she had seen the familiar cute blonde standing in front of her.

"Jamie, this is Dani. She's my maid of honor and best mate. You two will be spending a lot of time together for the next eight months. Make sure you both get well acquainted later on," Hannah smiled.

"Oh somehow I don't see that being a problem," Jamie winked. "I feel I already know her quite well," she replied nonchalantly, knowing very well Dani would read between the lines. Dani's stomach dropped and her heartbeat sped up. "From how much you've talked about her that is," Jamie finished, she looked over at Hannah and smiled. Hannah nodded and patted Dani on the back.

"I saved you both a seat beside each other at the table, see you there." She smiled. Dani swallowed the lump that had formed itself in her throat and slowly nodded. Hannah walked away and left both girls standing there, alone.

Dani’s heart continued to race. As nervous as she was to be around Eddie and the girl she had just cheated on Eddie with. She also felt a lot of relief to see the bartender again. What the hell was wrong with her?

"So," Jamie started. "Dani is it? That's a beautiful name. You wouldn't happen to be a fan of Harry Potter would you?" She smirked.

_ Well great. What in the hell was she going to do now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback so far. Again, this is going to be something different, so I want to warn people beforehand. There will be some jealousy, cute banter and quite a bit of angst along the way. However, it will definitely end as a love story.


	3. Chapter 3

Dani grabbed Jamie's arm and immediately dragged her outside into the parking lot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Dani shot out in a hushed tone. "As if it weren't bad enough you tricked me into sleeping with you last night, but now you're trying to rub it in my face as well?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow as she stared at Dani, she shook her head and let a chuckle out. Was this girl even for real? "Firstly, I did not trick you into sleeping with me last night, you practically threw yourself at me. Also, you weren't complaining when I was leaving you weak in your knees screaming my name." Jamie confidently replied.

"Gross," Dani scoffed. She attempted to ignore the curious and funny feeling she got between her legs after hearing what Jamie had said. "Don't get used to it because what happened between us last night," Dani gestured between them both. "Was a one-time thing and is never going to happen again." She finished reluctantly. There was a part inside Dani that couldn’t help but feel excited to be around the bartender again.

"Fine by me," Jamie shrugged. "It was nothing special so it's not like it left me wanting seconds or anything," she smirked. She knew deep down inside that was a lie. Dani had in fact given her the most intense orgasm she had ever received, and just being in her presence was making her want to go at it again and again.

"Yeah well you must have not been so great yourself if I can't even remember it." Dani snapped. _Why the hell am I getting so upset over this?_ It’s not like she had prior experience sleeping with any women before her. No one’s perfect their first time.

"Ouch you really got me there." Jamie rolled her eyes as she brought her hand to her chest, clutching her heart.

"Listen. What happened with us, no one can ever know. It was a mistake and I don't know why I did it. I love my boyfriend and if he finds out, he'll never be able to forgive me." Dani stared at the other woman intensely.

"And what's in it for me keeping my mouth shut?" Jamie raised an eyebrow. She never planned on telling anyone what had happened between the two of them, but for some reason she loved seeing Dani all flustered.

"I won't tell Owen about that adorable picture you have framed that you have hidden under your bed" she smiled. Jamie's eyes quickly shot open as she heard what Dani had said.

"You saw that?" She mumbled.

"I did, I found it when I was looking for my.." Dani cut herself off as she dd not want to relive her awkward escape with Jamie. "It was really cute because it really shows how much of a softie you are and how much you actually care about him," Dani smirked. She wasn't about to admit it, but she actually really did find it adorable.

"Fine, I wasn't planning on saying anything anyways. As much as I disagree with Owen getting married, I also want him to be happy. I'm sure Hannah and Owen hearing their best friends had a drunken one-night stand will cause some drama before their wedding." Jamie shuffled her foot on the concrete. "Now, are you going to let go of my arm so I can go back inside and enjoy the party?" Jamie asked expectantly.

However, Dani continued to stare at her and was making no sign of budging, Jamie took a deep breath before speaking up again.  "I'll make you a deal. You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. We'll go on as though nothing ever happened, and thankfully when we  are going to be together Hannah will be there as well. We'll never have to be alone," Jamie finished.

It was another moment of guilt Dani found herself in as she quietly replied, "Fine." Though her voice stood strong, her hand felt more reluctant to let go. She truthfully didn't know why she had it placed there for so long, but she was much too annoyed to even begin to question it. "I guess I can live with that," she muttered.

Jamie couldn't help but notice the tension in Dani's hand before she loosened her grip, but what stood out the most was the lingering crawl of separation. Inwardly, Jamie felt there was more to Dani's outburst, and that thought only came with the notice of how her hand had traced the entire length of her arm instead of a simple release.

"You have no choice, Poppins. We're stuck together for the next eight months. Either we can make it survivable or it could turn into a disaster." Jamie attempted to snap herself out of her thoughts. She waited as Dani thought about it. Finally she saw her slowly nod her head in acceptance.

"Deal, and Poppins?" Dani raised an eyebrow at Jamie with confusion.

Well yeah, I heard Owen mention you’re a nanny. So you know, Mary Poppins?” Jamie winked, sending chills down Dani’s body. God, how does she manage to do with every single time?

“Yeah, no that’s not going to be a thing.” Dani rolled her eyes, though secretly she loved that Jamie had a nickname for her.

"Well now that I know how much it bothers you, I guess I'll just have to keep addressing you as Poppins, won't I?" Jamie smirked when she saw Dani scrunch her face in frustration. She couldn’t help but think about how adorable she was being.

"You're impossible. It's a wonder how you ever get laid." Dani quickly shot out as stormed her way back inside. Jamie sighed as she watched Dani walk through the doors. She smiled as she couldn't help but think to herself.

_ This was going to be a fun eight months. _

Dani took her seat beside Hannah and Owen, across from Eddie who was smiling at her.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you and couldn't find you." He questioned.

"I went outside for some fresh air, and wasn't feeling the greatest." Dani half lied, as she chalked up the funny feeling in her stomach was caused from her hangover, not from her encounter with Jamie.

"Yeah, I joined her to make sure she was doing alright." Jamie chimed in as she took her seat beside Dani. Eddie looked over at Jamie, confused. "Oh, I'm Jamie. Owen's best man," she introduced herself.

"I'm Eddie, Dani's boyfriend." He outstretched his hand and waited for Jamie to accept, as he eyed her up and down as he swore her face was oddly familiar, he was trying to pinpoint where he had seen her before.

"Oh, so you're the famous Eddie, Dani was telling me about. I've heard loads about you," she winked. She grabbed his offered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"I wasn't aware you and Dani were close?" He asked, confused. He usually knew of everyone his girlfriend had a close relationship with, however maybe that is why she was so familiar.

"Oh, close as close can get," she hinted.

"We're not that close," Dani chuckled nervously. "We just met not even five minutes ago."

"Yeah well I guess you can say we became fast friends," she looked over at Dani who immediately looked away.  _ God, teasing this girl was definitely more fun than it should be. _

"That's good. You two will be spending lots of time together so I'm glad you get along." Hannah replied, as she added herself to the conversation.

"Can't wait," Dani muttered sarcastically so only Jamie could hear her. She had a bad feeling that spending all this time with her would not end well, seeing as Jamie knew how to get under her skin and was holding one of the biggest secrets of her life over her head. She really had no choice in at least pretending to get along with the girl. Last thing she needed was Hannah questioning why she was so flustered around Owen’s best friend.

Everyone's attention was suddenly focused on Jamie as she started banging her spoon against her water glass. She got up and smiled as she held the glass in the air.

"I just want to congratulate my best mate Owen and his fiancé Hannah on their future wedding. I have to say that in all the years I've known Owen, I've never seen any woman have this effect on him. She is able to still have him flustered over her even a year into their relationship. That must be saying something. I can only hope to have that effect on some woman the same way Hannah has that effect on Owen." Jamie could see Dani roll her eyes in her peripherals, she couldn’t help but smile as she thought about spending more time with her. "Anyways, cheers to the future married couple Hannah and Owen Sharma!" Jamie shouted.

Everyone stood up from their spots and clapped as Jamie ended her speech. Both Hannah and Owen walked over to where Jamie was and hugged her.

"Thanks Jamie, that was really sweet." Hannah smiled. Owen nodded as she grabbed her into a big hug.

"I knew you weren't a robot," he whispered in her ear making her laugh. Everyone was about to retake their seats but before they could Dani quickly spoke up.

"I would like to say something as well, if you don't mind?" She looked around and saw everyone nodding their heads in approval.

She cleared her throat and smiled. "Finding the love of your life is something that is very hard to come by, especially at a random club." Dani smirked at both Owen and Hannah. "But when you find it, you can either do two things with it. You can get scared, push your partner away, not take any chances and run. Or you can take the leap of faith, stick to your gut and one day you'll end up exactly where Owen and Hannah are." Dani looked over at Eddie and saw him smile and wink at her. She could see Jamie roll her eyes and couldn’t help but wonder why that bothered her, was she jealous?

Dani snapped back from her thoughts and continued. "Happy, in love and on their way to spending the rest of their lives together, Sure you can have fun with one night stands with people you barely know. But the real fun lies in getting to spend every day with the same person, learning from them. Learning their little quirks, and bad habits. It’s all part of the adventure of true love." Dani looked down over at Jamie and smiled. "So cheers to Hannah and Owen, for finding what a lot of people wish they had and for showing us all it is in fact possible." Dani raised her glass, followed by everyone else, including a disgruntled Jamie. Everyone cheered the couple one last time and took their seats once again.

Hannah leaned in to both Jamie and Dani.

"If you both are free tomorrow night, I was thinking we could do dinner and maybe start spitballing some ideas?" She whispered. Both women quickly looked at one another and then back at Hannah.

"Yeah, I'm free." Dani smiled.

"I'm available. Where are ya thinking?" Jamie leaned in super close to Dani as though she couldn't hear what Hannah was saying, even though she really could.

Dani’s heart raced as the smell of Jamie’s shampoo and perfume caught her off guard. God, she smelled wonderful.

"I'll text you both tomorrow and let you know." Hannah smiled. "I can't wait to start planning. This is going to be splendid," she responded excitedly.

"Yeah so great," Dani put a fake smile on for her best friend. Deep down she was conflicted. She was not excited to have to see Jamie and get the constant reminder of what she had done. However, at the same time she found herself feeling relieved at the thought of getting to spend more time with her and getting to know her. I mean after all, what’s the worst that could happen?

"Maybe you should give me your number, Dani," Jamie started.

And just like that, Dani was swept away from her thoughts and brought back to reality. "Why?" Dani quickly shot out.

"Well seeing as we are going to be planning the wedding with Hannah and will probably need to get in contact with one another, I would like to have some way to contact you." Jamie shrugged, acting like she didn’t have an ulterior motive.

"Actually that's a really good idea, Jamie. You two should exchange numbers because you'll never know when you need it." Hannah added.

"Fine," Dani mumbled reluctantly. She recited her digits to Jamie as she quickly added it into her phone.

"Great, I'll text you so you have my number as well." Jamie smiled innocently. Dani nodded before standing up from her seat.

"I have to go to the washroom, I'll be right back." Dani excused herself from the table and quickly walked away. She opened the door to the bathroom and immediately went for the sink. She turned on the cold water and started to splash her face in an attempt to snap out of whatever she was currently feeling. She turned it off and looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her.

"Get it together, Dani. You can deal with this. You've dealt with a lot worse than cocky sarcastic assholes." She sighed. “Gorgeous, cocky sarcastic assholes.” She softly repeated. She then grabbed a paper towel and dried herself off. As she threw it out she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She grabbed it out and tightly squeezed it as she read over the text message.

_ From  _ _ (020) 7946 0018 _ _ : _

_ Here's my number in case you're ever looking for round two, Poppins. Would love to hear you screaming my name again ;) _

Dani felt herself grow warm between her legs as her heartbeat sped up, she quickly shook her head and saved Jamie’s number. Right after, she stared at her message one last time before deleting it from her phone for good. She then shoved her phone back into her pocket and looked back in the mirror. A smile crept up on her face as she fixed her shirt so that her cleavage was now a little more noticeable than it was before. If Jamie was looking to play games, then she’s about to learn real quick how competitive Dani can get.

_ She has no idea who she’s messing with. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah as you guys can see, Dani and Jamie aren't quite ready to admit they're feeling anything towards each other. I hope that is okay with everyone. I am sure a lot of people just want to read them being together and being happy, but I for one love the build up to a great love story.


	4. Chapter 4

Dani was frantically searching through her closet as she searched for something to wear. She had thirty minutes until she had to meet Hannah and Jamie for dinner and so far all she had on was a towel. For some reason none of her outfits looked appealing to her and she couldn't decide on anything she liked. It never takes her this long to get ready, what the hell was going on with her?

She had just finished grabbing a long sleeved light blue shirt from the closet when she heard her phone go off. She quickly ran over to her bed and grabbed it. Seeing Hannah's name on the screen she quickly hit the call button.

"Hey Hannah, what's up?" Dani held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she walked over to her mirror and held the shirt against her, checking herself out.

"I'm going to be late so I need you to meet Jamie at the restaurant." Hannah was cutting in and out.

"What was that?" Dani cringed. She discreetly begged that she had heard her incorrectly.

"I'm not going to make the reservation right away. I'm going to be about a half hour late so I need you to keep Jamie company," Hannah repeated.

"Hannah," Dani pleaded. "I barely know the girl, what are we supposed to talk about for thirty minutes?" Dani looked back in the mirror and threw the shirt to the side, deciding to go with it.

"You two seemed to be getting along yesterday at lunch, what's the problem?" Hannah asked curiously. Dani mentally smacked herself. If she never wanted Hannah to question if something was going on between them, she definitely had to up her game.

"Nothing," Dani quickly changed her tone, maybe making her appear a little too cheerful.

"Okay. I already called Jamie and let her know, she seemed quite eager to have the time alone with you. She said she's very excited to get to know you better. I'm not going to lie, that's weird for Jamie. Watch yourself; she probably has a huge crush on you." Hannah chuckled.

Dani got that funny feeling in the pit of her stomach again. Deep down inside she knew why Jamie was so excited to get time alone with her, but she couldn't help but feel curious if what Hannah said had some truth to it.  _ Wait why does it even matter? _

"I'm sure she's just excited for her best friend to get married," Dani made an attempt to correct Hannah.

"Oh please, the one who is against marriage is excited for us to get married? I doubt that," Dani could hear how cynical she sounded.

"Well she's probably excited for the wedding at least. Lots of single ladies for her to fuck and chuck," Dani replied casually.

"Good point," Hannah laughed. "Anyways I should get going; I'll see you both soon. Have fun," was the last thing Hannah said before Dani heard a click. She sighed as she lowered her phone. She noticed she had two new text messages waiting for her.

_ From Eddie: _

_ Hey, I hope your day is going alright. I just wanted to give you a heads up that I have a work meeting and I won't be home until late tonight. _

and

_ From Jamie: _

_ Aye Poppns, did you hear the good news? I get you to myself for a whole half hour. Think about what we could do with those 30 minutes ;) _

Dani bit her lip as she read over Jamie’s message. She then snapped herself out of whatever she was feeling and typed out a quick reply that was short and right to the point:

_ To Jamie _

_ You wish. See you soon. _

Shaking her head from her thoughts she quickly grabbed her favorite bra from her top drawer and put it on. Then she grabbed the blue shirt she had tossed on the bed and slipped it on, facing the mirror as she did so. She stood in front of it for a good ten seconds before shaking her head.

_ Not enough cleavage. _

She then ripped it off and threw it to the side before quickly returning to the closet.

Jamie impatiently tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for Dani to show up. She was starting to worry that her constant nagging was becoming too much for the other woman to handle.  _ Wait? What? Since when does it matter to me how Dani feels? When did this happen? _

She was just about to grab her phone and send an innocent (well innocent for Jamie) text message to Dani when she saw a pair of heels standing right in front of her. Jamie looked up and smiled when she saw Dani. Her smile immediately dropped and was replaced with a low hanging jaw once she had seen what she was wearing.

Dani stood tall and proud as she showed off her current wardrobe that she had on. She was wearing a tight low hanging black top. She decided to use the assistance of a pushup bra to help show off what Jamie couldn’t have. Then to top it off, her shirt was just short enough to reveal the beginning of the abs that Jamie was oh so familiar with.

Jamie's eyes couldn't help but trail downward as she finished gazing over the rest of her outfit. Dani had tight (and when she says tight, she means tight) denim skinny jeans on. They were a perfect fit from top, all the way to the bottom where they ended at her tall black high heels.

Dani did a quick flip of her long blonde hair before she took a seat across from Jamie, leaving the smell of her shampoo lingering in the air. Of course, Dani did not realise the effect this would have on the bartender.

Jamie’s heart nearly sprung from her chest as she caught the familiar scent of Dani's shampoo. The exact scent reminded Jamie of Dani being naked on top of her, breathless and her head hanging low. Her hair dangling in Jamie’s face, as she rode her fingers until she was screaming Jamie’s name, begging her to go deeper.  _ Damn, what the hell is going on with me? _

Jamie shook her head in an attempt to clear the dirty thoughts running through her mind. She cleared her throat and smirked at Dani. "Damn Poppins, you must really be aching for round two yeah?”

Dani looked away as if she were looking for someone as she attempted to hide the heat rising in her cheeks. She then got herself together mentally and set her eyes back on Jamie, who was still smirking.

Jamie opened her mouth again, as if she was going to say something else but her attention was quickly drawn elsewhere.

"Dani," an excited female voice rang through. Both Jamie and Dani looked back and recognized the tall brunette immediately. 

“Viola?” Dani raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why didn’t Hannah tell Dani that Viola would also be joining them? “What are you doing here?” Dani couldn’t help but feel disappointed that she was not going to get those thirty minutes alone with Jamie.

“Oh I was just here on a date.” Viola replied. Relief had quickly settled over Dani.”It went terrible though.” Viola continued. “First off, she lied about her age. Then over the desert I find out she’s never even been with another woman before so she’s not even sure if that’s what she wants, but she was hoping to figure that out with me. Too much pressure for one girl to go through, if you know what I mean?” She winked, getting Dani to chuckle. 

“That is the worst yeah?” Jamie suddenly chimed in. “I try at all costs to avoid first timers, I’m not much of a teacher if you get my drift.” She smirked. The words leaving Jamie’s mouth made Dani feel super self conscious. Was that directed towards her? Dani didn’t realise she was looking down until she felt a foot tap against hers under the table. “That being said, once in a blue moon though you do get the odd first timer that surprises you. She blows your mind and you’re left there weak in the knees wondering how the hell she knew how to do the things that she did.”

_ Wait, was that directed to me?  _ Dani had suddenly felt arousal strike her. She crossed her legs as if she were trying to hide the effect that Jamie’s words had on her.

And just like that, the moment was interrupted by Viola. “And who are you?” Viola bit her lip as she looked Jamie up and down. “You look familiar.” The words had made Dani’s stomach drop as she prayed that Viola did not witness anything between her and Jamie the other night.

“Names Jamie, I own the gay nightclub down the road called ‘The Moon Flower.’ If you’ve been there, you’ve probably seen me behind the bar.” Jamie had definitely found Viola to be familiar as well, she was sure she had seen her around the club.

“Oh yeah!” Viola gasped as if she had an epiphany. “I pop by there all the time, I’ve definitely bought a drink from you before. I know it because I remember thinking to myself, wondering if the hot bartender was single.” Viola bit her lip as she looked at Jamie.

Dani could feel anger rising inside of her. She wasn’t sure why, Viola is one of her best friend’s and she had done nothing wrong. But for some reason, it felt like she was flirting with the person she was currently on a date with while right in front of her. Which is absurd because she and Jamie were definitely not on a date.

Jamie leaned back in her chair, letting her body slide slightly down. She crossed her arms smiling at Viola, who was still biting her lip.

“Aye, I do usually have that effect on women.” Jamie replied. Dani could see the bartender's ego growing by the second. “I tell you what, why don’t you meet me for a drink later tonight, on the house?” Jamie could see Dani in the corner of her eye. If she didn’t know any better, she could have sworn she saw Dani frown right after she had extended the invite to Viola.

“Yeah, you got yourself a deal. I could use a bit of alcohol to help me relax after the terrible date I just had to endure.” Viola’s beautiful brown eyes fluttered with excitement.   
  


“Well that’s good to hear then. I could think of a few ways we’ll get you relaxed then, yeah?” Jamie smiled, winking at Viola. Jamie found herself wanting to look at Dani, wanting to see if her flirting with another woman in front of her had any sort of effect on her.

Dani could feel the heat rising on her face, she could feel her stomach drop as she listened to Jamie and Viola make plans for later on. She knew this meant that Jamie would be going home with her best friend, making her feel as amazing as she apparently made Dani feel. For some reason, she found herself getting extremely agitated and just as she was ready to get up and excuse herself to the washroom, she thanked every god there was that she heard Hannah’s beautiful voice ringing in her ears. 

“So sorry I’m late!” Hannah rushed in, stopping when she saw Viola standing in front of her. “Vi, so good to see you, I didn’t know you’d be joining us?” Hannah asked, caught off guard.

“Oh no, as lovely as it is to see my favourite ladies, I just stopped by to say hi because I saw Dani sitting here from across the room. Looking mighty fine, might I add.” She smiled and winked at Dani, frowning when she didn’t get any type of reaction from her. “Anyways, I have to get going. I guess I just found myself a hot date for later on this evening, so I must freshen up.” Viola flashed a quick smile at Jamie and then waved at Hannah and Dani as she walked towards the restaurant door.

“Well that was quite random.” Hannah looked over at Jamie and Dani who both had their eyes averted elsewhere. “And quite uncomfortable it seems. Let’s move on then to what we originally came here to discuss shall we?”

And just like that, Dani found her mood change in seconds. "Oh yes, what's first on the agenda?" She asked excitedly.

"Dress shopping, obviously." Hannah clapped her hands together in excitement. "Jamie, Owen and I decided you will have matching dresses with the rest of the bridesmaids. So you'll be coming shopping with us." Hannah quickly waved over the waiter and ordered herself a drink. "I was thinking we could set a date to go look around two weeks from now," she grabbed an agenda from her purse and began looking through pages.

"So have you decided on a date for the wedding?" Dani asked, curious as she had not heard anything solid from Hannah yet.

"Yes. We decided on June 16th. That gives us exactly eight months and three days. There is lots to do, so expect everything being pushed close together." Hannah stopped on a page in her agenda and looked up at Dani and Jamie. "How does November 4th sound to you guys for dress shopping?"

Both Dani and Jamie nodded their heads in sync. Neither of them looked at each other though.

"Great, I'll let Viola and Rebecca know," Hannah smiled. She went to say something else but was interrupted by her phone. She looked at it and frowned. "It's my dad, I'll be right back." She quickly got up and walked away.

"So does this mean you’re going to be bringing Viola as your plus one to the wedding then?" Dani asked, mentally kicking herself as she did not want to hear her possibly answer yes.

"Maybe. Would that be alright with you, Poppins? Or were you hoping to be my plus one?" Jamie cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Dani.

"A) I can't be a plus one when I already have a plus one and B) I've already had a taste of you and I'm really not interested in hitting that again." Dani shrugged, hoping to get under Jamie’s skin as much as Jamie and Viola had gotten under hers.

"Are you sure about that, I mean I taste pretty good?" Jamie smirked.

"I wouldn’t know, can’t remember.” Dani quickly replied.

"Here’s the thing Poppins.” Jamie cleared her throat. “I get that you claim to not remember our special night together. But I know for a fact it takes two people to tango. Or you know in our case, two people to have hot, mind blowing sex. I also know that every girl I’ve been with always wants to come back for more. So really you should be grateful I'm extending the special offer out to you. Deal of a lifetime really." Jamie smugly replied. "Besides, a lot can change in eight months. Ya never know.”

"Yeah well I don't see my love for Eddie changing over eight months because some egotistical asshole won’t stop hitting on me." Dani found it weird how she almost had to convince herself of what she was saying, let alone Jamie.

"I guess we’ll just have to wait and see then." Jamie grinned. Dani rolled her eyes at the bartender as she grabbed the menu from the table. 

She held the menu in front of her face as she tried to focus and read over all the dishes listed. Funny thing was, no matter how many times she looked over that first page of the menu, she was finding it increasingly impossible to get Jamie out of her thoughts. She really couldn't stand her and because of how much she disliked her, she found that Jamie was becoming more and more of a distraction from important things in her life. Like her maid of honour duties, or her boyfriend who texted her an hour and a half ago and is still waiting for a reply. 

Dani couldn't help but wonder, if she really disliked Jamie as much as she tried to convince herself she did. Why did she catch herself slightly smiling after every banter the two of them had together.

_ If Jamie thinks she can waltz her way into Dani's life and start messing with her head, she has another thing coming to her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people are still enjoying it, I know it's definitely a different fic than most are used to with Dani x Jamie. Let me know what you think so far, if it's worth it for me to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Dani ran around her apartment cursing as she looked for her other heel that had suddenly gone missing from earlier that day.

"Eddie, are you almost ready?" She yelled as she searched the closet a second time. "We're supposed to meet Hannah and Owen for drinks in twenty minutes and it's about a fifteen minute drive. We have to get a move on," she finished.

"I'll be right out Danielle, just brushing my teeth." Eddie yelled back. Dani grew increasingly frustrated as she shut the closet door. She quickly ran into the living room and started looking under the couches.

"Where is it," she groaned to herself as couch cushions flew in the air and scattered around her.

"Uh Dani, why was your shoe in the washroom sitting beside the toilet?" Eddie asked. He walked into the hallway, scratching his head with one hand as he held a black high heeled shoe in his other.

Dani blushed as she chuckled to herself embarrassingly. "I really had to pee when I got home today so I must have forgotten to remove one of my heels," she shrugged.

"I'm not even going to comment on that." Eddie sighed.

"Don't be mean," Dani pouted as she accepted her missing shoe from him. Eddie smiled as he approached her.

"You know I love you." He replied as he hugged her, making Dani’s stomach churn with guilt and regret.

"I know, I love you too. But we should really get going." She was quick to pull away. Dani grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter and opened the front door, taken aback when Eddie quickly grabbed the door from her and held it wide open.

"Ladies first." He grinned. Dani quickly kissed him on the cheek as she exited the apartment. She then locked the door and walked with Eddie towards the elevators.

She felt her phone go off in her purse and quickly grabbed it out as they came to a stop. Eddie pressed the elevator button and as they both waited for one to arrive, Dani read over the message.

She couldn't help but feel disappointment when she looked at the screen and didn’t see Jamie’s name across it. It had been a week since the dinner she, Hannah and Jamie had together and she hadn't heard from the bartender since. 

She had no idea what ended up happening with her and Viola and as much as she found herself not wanting to know, she also hasn’t been able to get it off her mind all week. 

Dani stepped onto the elevator as she read over the message that was awaiting her reply.

_ From Hannah: _

_ Change of plans. We're going for drinks at Jamie's bar, she insisted on us going there, god only knows why. It's located on the corner of Young and Charles. Call if you need directions xo _

Turns out she had spoken too soon. Dani sighed as she shoved her phone back into her purse. 

Eddie lightly squeezed her hand. "Is everything okay?" He frowned.

"Yeah, that was Hannah who texted me. We're going to Jamie's bar now, it’s off Young and Charles" she shrugged. “Just a forewarning, it is a gay nightclub.” Dani knew Eddie wouldn’t care but did not expect the next words out of his mouth.

“Oh The Moonflower?” Eddie asked.

“Wait, you know it?” Dani raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah I’ve driven past it a few times,” he replied nonchalantly. The two of them stood silently in the elevator as it finally came to a halt. The elevator doors opened and they both walked out, hand in hand.

“I think that girl has a tiny crush on you," Eddie looked over at Dani as she stopped dead in her tracks, making him do the same. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, confused if he had done something wrong.

"Why would you say that?" Dani attempted to hide the rush of adrenaline she felt when she heard the words “Jamie” and “Crush on you” leave Eddie’s mouth.

"Well how she was acting last week at the engagement lunch, I caught her staring at you quite a few times. Then when she called the other day, I asked her if I could give you a message and she quickly replied "no," then hung up without another word." Eddie shrugged. “She’s strange, that one.”

"I think she just doesn't have many friends…” Dani suddenly stopped talking as she had realised the last part of what Eddie had said. “Wait, what? When did she call my phone?" Dani couldn’t help but feel excitement, knowing that Jamie had in fact made an attempt at contacting her during the week.

"Like four days ago, she called while you were taking a nap. I swear I told you?" Eddie cocked his head to the side.

"Um, no you didn't?" Dani raised an eyebrow, questioning the possibility that Eddie had intentionally hid this from her.

"Oh, I must have forgotten then. Sorry about that," Eddie scrunched his face and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Well Jamie called for you four days ago, you should probably call her back." He playfully smiled.

Dani felt relief as she got flashbacks of twelve year old Eddie making that exact same face every time he’d forgotten his homework at home and had to explain to the teacher why he couldn’t hand it in when it was due. She knew then for a fact it wasn’t intentional. "Shut up," Dani playfully slapped his arm. "You're such a dork." She smiled softly, memories of a younger Eddie were always welcomed, reminding her of what she refers to as the “good old days.” The days before there was any pressure from her or Eddie’s mom pushing the two of them to date.

They both walked to the end of the sidewalk and raised their hands, flagging down the nearest taxi.

When one arrived Eddie opened the back door and let Dani inside first, following her actions. Dani told the driver where to go and then brought her attention to the window beside her. She felt a small frown form on her lips as she watched the cars pass by them. She couldn't help but wonder what Jamie had wanted when she called. She could only assume it was likely just her wanting to get under Dani’s skin. Still, lingering in the back of her mind were thoughts that maybe, just maybe there was another reason for it. She had to admit she felt a tad excited that she would get to see the bartender tonight. As much as she told herself that Jamie’s annoying, she also had to admit to herself that she quite enjoyed their little back and forth banter the two of them had often shared.

The taxi ride was quiet and had gone by quickly. Before she knew it, they were parked outside of the bar that Dani was all too familiar with.

They both walked hand and hand into the bar and looked around. Dani should have been looking for Hannah and Owen but she found herself looking at the bar the moment they entered, frowning when Jamie was nowhere to be found.

"Over there," Eddie pointed. Dani perked up and looked towards the direction his hand was pointing in and realised he had spotted the future married couple.

They made their way to the table and were instantly greeted by a drunken Hannah.

"Dani," Hannah yelled. "I missed you oh so much." She then grabbed Dani and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry plans changed, I hope you're okay with it?" She pulled back and smiled.

Dani nodded in approval. "Of course it's okay, is Jamie going to be joining us as well?" She attempted to sound as casual as one can be.

"I'm not sure, she's around here somewhere. I just saw her not long ago, flirting with some poor girl.” Hannah pulled out the chair beside her and gestured for Dani to take a seat.

Once they were all seated a waitress immediately came over carrying a tray with a single drink on it. She placed it in front of Dani and smiled.

"A Heineken for you," she softly said. Almost as though she didn’t want anyone else around her to hear what was being said.

Dani raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the waitress. "Um, I didn't order this. I just got here?" Dani went to hand the drink back to her but was stopped.

"I know,” she replied. “It's paid for, Poppins." She winked, smiling before walking away. Dani could feel her face heat up and thanked God she could blame it on the drinking.

"What was that even about?" Eddie looked around, curious as to who bought his girlfriend a drink. "You were literally in here for thirty seconds and you're already getting picked up? Good to know my girlfriend is such a catch with the ladies." He smirked.

Dani smiled at Eddie before grabbing her drink and taking a sip from it. "I try," she shrugged.

"At least I don't have to worry about anyone sweeping you off your feet while we’re here. Unless there’s something I should know about?" He said, making everyone but Dani laugh. Quickly realising that he was just being goofing, Dani giggled nervously. The thought of how she had cheated on Eddie with Jamie crept into the back of her mind. She grabbed her drink and quickly downed it, as if getting drunk would help her forget about something she had already forgotten about.

"I need another one; I have a lot of catching up to do." Dani quickly got up from the table and started heading over to the bar.

"Grab me a beer," Eddie yelled out. Dani waved her hand in the air in acknowledgment. She looked around for the bartender, wondering if it was Jamie. When she saw a short guy approach her she felt a pang of disappointment.

"What can I get for ya?" He asked.

"I'll have two  Heineken , please." Dani smiled. She grabbed money from her clutch and waited for the bartender to return with her drinks. She looked around at all the people dancing and felt excitement core through her body at the thought of being able to do the same, dance the night away to take her mind off of  _ Jamie. _

Dani frowned, she felt her stomach drop when she saw Jamie in the middle of the dance floor, grinding with some brunette wearing a tight black dress.

She watched the two closely, not being able to stop herself from staring at them. The way Jamie moved her hands up and down the girl's thighs, slipping one hand down her body, in between her legs. Her chest felt heavy and her eyes felt heat as they remained locked on the two women, grinding against one another. She began to feel anger rise up inside of her, not understanding why.

She had it in her mind to go over to them and forewarn the random woman of what she was getting herself into. Why did it even matter to her though? She didn't know who this girl was, it’s not her job to interfere.

_ Wait what? _

Dani clenched her fists when she saw Jamie turn the other girl around, revealing a familiar face.

_ Viola?  _ She watched in horror as the two of them immediately locked lips. Her heart raced as she saw the way Jamie moved her hands in all the right places. Dani found herself to be fuming, aching to be the one in Viola’s place.

_ Get it together, Dani. _

"Uh miss?" The bartender snapped his fingers in front of Dani's face, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?" Dani quickly felt panic as she snapped her head back towards the bartender.

"I said that would be eleven eighty-five, please." He raised an eyebrow at Dani as he watched her fumble with her wallet, even though she already had the cash slipped between her fingers.

Dani sighed, quickly realising she already had money out. She handed the bill to the bartender giving him an apologetic smile, grabbed the drinks and walked away. She walked back to the table and placed both drinks down. "I'll be right back, I need to pee." She tried to act natural, not wanting Hannah or Eddie to question why she was upset.

She briskly walked to the washrooms and sighed in relief when she saw no one else was in there. She turned the sink on and began to wash her hands as she attempted to clear her head. Why was it bugging her so much to see Jamie grinding with Viola? Why was this having such a negative effect on her?

Just as she had finished drying her hands and was getting ready to vacate the area, the door opened. And who would be the one to walk through the door?

"Poppins," Jamie’s face lit up when she saw Dani standing in front of her. "I didn't think I would get the chance to see ya." She smirked.

Dani groaned and rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to stick with Poppins, really?" She could have easily avoided the rest of this conversation and pushed her way past the bartender. However, curiosity was keeping her in place.

"As long as I keep getting the reaction I get from you, you will always be Poppins to me." Jamie beamed, finding her to be adorable when she was flustered.

"You're ridiculously annoying, you know that right?" Dani crossed her arms, still feeling anger towards Jamie after watching her and Viola on the dance floor.

"I may be annoying, but you secretly enjoy it, yeah?" Jamie winked, sending chills down Dani’s spine.

"Please. I can't stand it, or you for that matter." Dani scoffed, trying as hard as she could to keep the flush on her face at bay.

"Oh is that so? If you can't stand me as much as you say, then why were you so interested in my dance moves out there?" Jamie grinned. Dani froze, unsure of what to do or what to say. How did she see her when she was clearly busy dry humping her friend?

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Dani raised an eyebrow in an attempt to hide her shame.

"I saw you standing by the bar, eyes locked on me. Was it turning you on, is that it? Is that why you couldn’t look away?" Jamie whispered, taking a few steps closer to Dani and slightly leaning into her. "If you want, I can show you the same way I showed Viola out there?" Dani bit her lip as the words left Jamie’s mouth. She felt her stomach churn as she looked down at Jamie’s lips, craving to feel her hot breath against her neck. She cleared her throat as she attempted to clear her mind. She stood still and silent, unable to think of a witty retort, or a lie even.

"Face it, Poppins. You just want me all to yourself." Jamie arched her eyebrows, smirking at Dani.

"You wish," Dani could feel her throat tighten as she was starting to question whether that might be true or not.

"Maybe I do wish.” Jamie’s face had gone from playful to serious in a split second as she moved even closer towards Dani, this time her mouth right against her ear. “Maybe, I wish I could pin you up against this door right here, right now. Your legs wrapped around me, moaning in my ear as you feel my fingers against you, all over you and touching you in all the right places.” Dani could feel her breath catching in her throat as her legs began to slightly shake. “Maybe I wish, I could feel your nails run down my back as you beg me like you did before to go deeper….harder...faster.” Jamie’s voice trailed off at the end, her breath lingering on the outside of Dani’s ear. Dani closed her eyes as she felt her mouth go dry. She slowly lifted her hand, getting ready to push Jamie’s hips into her, needing to feel some form of release against her. She was ready to just give into her urges.

“Or maybe I just enjoy torturing you this much?" Jamie pulled away and once again brought her playful tone back.

Dani’s heart raced and she stood still for what felt like minutes when in reality it was only seconds. She eventually pushed Jamie aside and spun towards the bathroom door, desperate to conceal how worked up the bartender was making her.

She opened the door and turned her head slightly to the side, looking behind her. "You have know idea what you’re talking about." Dani’s voice felt weak, which in return made her angry that Jamie could have that sort of effect on her. She turned back around, facing Jamie once more. "God, a week without having to see your face was a vacation for me. Why did I even come here tonight?" She regretted asking the question the second it left her mouth.

"Because deep down inside you knew you missed my face and you couldn't wait to see it?" Jamie mused.

"You're impossible and…” Dani was cut off.

"And you're sexy." Jamie was quick to reply.

"And this is my cue to leave," Dani sighed in defeat. "I'll see you next week for dress shopping. For Hannah and Owen's sake can we please act civil?" Dani asked, defeated.

"Isn't this acting civil right now, though?" Jamie cocked her head to the side. Dani angrily opened her mouth but was cut off by the other woman. "Relax, I'm joking. Yes, we can act civil. I'll keep my comments to myself." Jamie raised her hands in the air for surrender.

"Thank you," Dani replied impatiently. She was about to exit before Jamie stopped her, grabbing her hand this time.

"Dani wait, what if we grab a tea sometime before we go shopping?" Jamie’s face looked much softer as Dani turned back around. She had a look of guilt as she continued. “Y’know so we can actually sit down and maybe get to know each other? We're going to have to learn to get along and as much as I do love teasing ya, I also want to get to know you," Jamie shrugged. She continued to hold Dani’s hand. “The real you,”she finished. Dani stood in the doorway debating her answer. She looked down at their hands intertwined. She felt a tiny smile creep on her face when she felt Jamie’s thumb brush against the back of her hand.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll text you in a few days and let you know when I'm free." Jamie nodded in approval, releasing Dani’s hand from her grip.

"Sounds good," she replied. Dani knew she had to get out of there before she risked anything progressing. She gave her one quick nod before disappearing behind the door. 

Jamie couldn't contain her smile when the thought of getting to know Dani on a more personal level. As much as she loved teasing her, she was also quite intrigued by her. Something about the woman captured Jamie's attention. That's not something that happens easily or ever for that matter. So Jamie was quite eager to learn everything there was to know about Dani.

_ And hey, if they ended up sleeping together again in the midst of it all, she wasn't going to complain. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm not sure what people think, I kind of have a weird vibe with this fic because these two were so gosh darn cute in the show and my fic is definitely nothing like that. I mean, eventually we'll get there. But I hope some people are at least enjoying it so far! Cheers


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie’s knee quickly bounced up and down as she patiently waited inside the tiny coffee shop she and Dani had agreed to meet at. It had been four days since they last saw each other and Jamie was starting to think Dani wasn't going to message her about coffee.

But then what do you know? Jamie woke up earlier that day with a fully naked blonde lying next to her, she had grabbed her phone to check the time and was pleased to see that she had one new message waiting for her.

_ From Poppins: _

_ I can do coffee today around 6, if you're free? _

Truth was Jamie was not free. She had a very busy day today and at the moment, she was supposed to be having dinner with her father and her step mother. But when the opportunity to see Dani arose, she couldn't help but cancel. I mean who knew if Dani would have been free another day, so why take any chances?

Jamie grabbed her phone to check the time. Just as she set it back down onto the table, she looked up and saw Dani approaching her.

"Hey," she smiled. She couldn't help but think how sexy she was looking. Then again anytime Jamie saw her, she looked sexy.

"Hi," Dani nodded. She sat down and took a seat across from Jamie, clutching her purse to her chest, awkwardly waiting for the bartender to make the first move.

“Did you find the place okay?" Jamie asked, breaking the silence,

"I did, Eddie and I actually eat at the Italian restaurant across from here quite often. I never noticed this place." Dani responded. Hearing Eddie’s name come up didn’t sit well with Jamie, although she had no idea why.

"Yeah, Owen and I used to love coming here to just hangout. It's a really chill place and everyone is so friendly." Jamie shrugged, trying to brush off the feeling of disappointment. “Here, I got you a coffee. I figured you being American, you’d probably prefer it. If you don't want it that's totally okay." Jamie slid a coffee cup across the table.

"Coffee is great, thanks." Dani grabbed the sugar and began dumping it in her mug.

Jamie watched in awe, a smile creeping in the corner of her face. “That is a lot of sugar, Poppins." Jamie laughed, making Dani’s cheeks turn red. Jamie wasn't sure what to talk about with Dani, since most of their conversations consisted of playful banter, or Jamie hitting on Dani. 

Dani sat still as she patiently waited for the other woman to start whatever conversation she intended on having with her. When Jamie had brought up the idea of having coffee to get to know each other, she was quite skeptical. She did however find herself wanting to text Jamie right away to have their coffee date. But much like the second date rule she read about in a magazine a while back, she didn't want to look desperate so she held off. Turns out it paid off, Dani couldn't help but notice the excitement in Jamie's face when she first walked in. Of course it didn't last long, but she could tell it was there.

"I uh, I'm not so good at this shit. I don't really know where to start?" Jamie chuckled nervously.

Dani smiled softly, appreciating Jamie’s honesty. “What do you want to know about me?” She decided to help Jamie out.

“Well actually, I have been curious as it’s pretty obvious you’re not from around here.” Jamie took a sip from her tea. “How did you end up in England?”

“Ah yes, the big question isn’t it?” Dani nervously bit her lip as she looked down at her coffee mug. “Well, it depends on who you ask I suppose.” Dani saw the interest peak in Jamie’s face. “If you ask my mom, she’ll tell you Eddie and I were running away from our problems. But if you ask Eddie, he’ll tell you that we came here for a fresh start.”

“And what would you tell me if I asked you?” Jamie smiled softly at Dani, causing Dani to feel heat rising up her cheeks.

“I would tell you that I’ve always wanted to travel the world and that England was always at the top of my list.” Dani looked up at Jamie and saw confusion all over her face. “What’s on your mind?” She curiously asked.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly does your mom think you and Eddie are running away from?” Jamie frowned. She had hoped she wasn’t overstepping.

Dani sighed before taking another sip of her coffee. “There was a lot of pressure from both of our families for us to get married, but neither of us felt ready. Sure, we’ve been together since we were basically 16. But neither of us wanted to rush into something that big, y’know?” Dani’s eyes focused on the coffee left inside her mug.

Jamie found what Dani had said to be quite interesting. For two people in love and who have known each other most of their lives, why would getting married be considered rushing into something? Then again, Dani knew nothing about love or marriage so she couldn’t base anything off her thoughts alone.

“So what are you two waiting for you reckon?” Jamie sipped her coffee, but kept eye contact with Dani, curious about what she had to say.

“I don’t know if I’m being honest. Sometimes I’m afraid that we’ve just been together for so long that our relationship doesn’t have any excitement left in it. I miss feeling a rush of adrenaline when you’re doing something you shouldn’t be doing, or going on adventures together and making new discoveries about each other.” Dani paused, she knew she should stop talking because now she would be giving Jamie way too much to hold against her, but she felt herself wanting to be heard by someone for once, even if that someone was the bartender she had a one night stand with not so long ago. “The feeling I miss most of all though, is missing someone so much that the second they get home you can’t wait to just rip each other’s clothes off and have each other right then and there.” Dani blushed as she saw Jamie staring at her with her mouth agape.

Jamie couldn’t help but feel her stomach twist as she thought about Dani and Eddie ripping each other’s clothes off and going at it. Slowly, she clued into the fact that Dani had said she missed that feeling, meaning that feeling isn’t there anymore.

“Wow, that’s a lot to unpack right there.” Jamie made a clicking noise with her tongue. “I can’t say I know too much about relationships yeah, but I do get what you mean. Sorry you’re feeling that way, that must be hard.” Jamie frowned. She didn’t want to say anything that would make Dani regret talking to her, and undo any of the progress that they could potentially make today towards a friendship. 

Dani cleared her throat and gave Jamie a small smile. “Anyways, what about you?” She laughed when she saw the colour drain from Jamie’s face.

“Yeah I guess that makes sense, it’s only fair.” Jamie sighed. “What exactly are you curious about?”

Dani’s fingers drummed against her coffee mug as her eyes fixated on Jamie in front of her, focusing as she was deep in thought. “What’s with you and relationships?” She finally asked.

“What kind of question is that?” Jamie laughed. “Gotta be more specific Poppins,” she added.

“Fne….fine,” Dani giggled, realising the question was quite vague. “Why are you so afraid of commitment? I’ve heard you comment on how marriage is the worst on more than one occasion, and that you prefer one night stands to anything serious.” She finished.

“Ah,” Jamie sighed. “That’s kind of a long story, you reckon you wanna sit through it all?” Jamie wanted to be as open with Dani as she had just been with her, but she also really hated talking about anything related to her past.

“I have time,” Dani smiled. 

"Right,” Jamie nodded. “Well when I was fifteen years old my dad left my mom and I for another woman. He and I were really close so it really took its toll on me and I sort of acted out against both my parents. My mom was as patient as one could be with an out of control teenager, but after a while she couldn't do it anymore. So both my parents talked and they shipped me off to an all-girls boarding school." Jamie turned the coffee cup in her hands as it remained on the table. She really never told anyone this much of the story, but she just couldn't stop herself now that she had started.

"I guess you can say boarding school was what brought out my inner player yeah? I was friends with this girl named Stevie, we used to hang out every day after classes.” Jamie paused as she continued to stare down at the table. “Then one day when we were hanging out in her room, she kissed me and it just uh, it made me feel something I had never felt. Before I knew it, both of our clothes were off and I had my tongue inside of her." Jamie said nonchalantly.

Dani shifted in her seat as she heard the words leave Jamie’s mouth. Did she really need to be that vulgar about it? A simple "and then we had sex," would have sufficed. Still though, she couldn't deny the funny feeling she had got in the pit of her stomach. She quickly ignored it and brought her attention back to Jamie, who was going on with her story.

"Stevie and I had gotten really close, you see. She was the only friend I had that truly understood who I was and the only friend that was there for me. A year passed and before I knew it, we were about to graduate. We had talked about going to the same Uni together and even made plans to live together. My feelings for her only got stronger, they got to the point that one night I had finally gotten the strength to tell her that I loved her. However, when I walked into her room and saw her hand slipped between another classmate's legs, everything changed." Jamie frowned as the memory surfaced inside of her head. Dani couldn't help but grow increasingly intrigued as Jamie continued on.

"I sort of had a breakdown and the other girl had to leave. When we talked I had told her how I felt. How she was the only person I trusted, and the only person I could open up to. I told her I loved her." Jamie’s voice got weaker. "She told me how I made her happy and she never wanted things to change. But she also told me how she could never be in a relationship with me. She said that she didn't feel the same way I did, that we were only having fun." Jamie furrowed her eyebrows, why the hell wouldn't she shut up? She didn't even know Dani. Why was she telling her so much?

"Anyways, after that whole ordeal I couldn't be around her anymore. So I graduated and went my separate way. To numb the pain, I started hooking up with a bunch of other girl’s. What do you know, ten years later and I haven't stopped. I don't believe in love and I don't believe in commitment. The world is a cruel place, with people always changing their minds about each other. I found out the hard way thanks to my father and Stevie." Jamie shrugged. "But yeah, I'm cool now. None of it matters to me anymore." She finished.

Dani didn’t know what to say. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Jamie. She realised there must have been a reason for her to not believe in commitment, she knew there must have been someone out there who had made her think that way. But to have your heart broken by two of the people you trusted the most in the world that must really hurt.

"Jamie, I'm really sorry that happened to you. It must have really sucked to feel that way about someone and have that person lead you on like that." Dani frowned. "But not everyone is like that. There are a lot of good people out there who can make you feel good about yourself, who can make you open up and who you can trust the way you trusted Stevie." Dani watched the other woman closely.

As Jamie stared into Dani's eyes, she got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Dani was the first person Jamie opened up to like that since Stevie, and she was trying hard to figure out why. “No offence Dani, but look at what you were just telling me about you and Eddie? People in love eventually get bored and fall out of love, it's pointless to waste the time with someone. Right now I like to have fun and just have sex with random girls. I'm happy the way my life has been going and I don't really need it to change," she shrugged. "But thanks, I guess."

Dani nodded in agreement. She really wanted to open Jamie's eyes and help her see that committing to someone isn't all that bad. Yes she and Eddie weren’t perfect, and yes she felt bored around him more times than not. But she also knew him inside and out, she knew the way he would react to things. She knew everything he liked and everything he hated. She had more inside jokes with him than anyone else on the planet. She couldn’t imagine starting over with someone new just because things aren’t as exciting as she’d like.

"Anyways what about you and your life?" Jamie quickly changed the subject, snapping Dani out of her thoughts.

"Honestly," Dani took a deep breath. "There really isn't much to tell. I had a really quiet life," Dani frowned.

"Okay, well how did you meet Eddie?" Jamie really could have cared less about how the two of them met. She just really wanted to hear Dani speak. “You mentioned you’ve known each other forever yeah?”

Dani nodded in agreement. "We met in grade school, it was my first day at a new school and I was really nervous. I walked into the classroom and the teacher asked who would want to be my buddy for the week and show me around," Dani smiled at the memory. “Eddie had volunteered and was just really sweet to me. He even shared his lunch with me because my mom forgot to pack mine.” Jamie watched Dani’s eyes light up as she spoke about her childhood friendship. “So yeah, so we started as friends and hung out everyday. My dad had passed away when I was young and my mom coped with it by drinking, so Eddie’s home became my sanctuary. We remained best Friend’s up until High School. One day, he asked me to a party. Later at that party we had been playing spin the bottle and Eddie’s bottle landed on me, so we kissed and we've been going out ever since then. It will be ten years in September," Dani grinned.

Jamie felt the jealousy and disappointment fill inside of her. She really needed to figure out what the hell was going on with her because she never got jealous or disappointed over someone. "That's cool,” she replied.

“Yeah but a part of me is worried he's going to propose soon. With Hannah and Owen getting married, he’s indicated a few times that he wants the same for us." Dani could have sworn she saw a tiny frown appear on Jamie’s face.

"Why does that worry you?" Jamie asked, confused. 

“To be honest...I don’t know.” Dani’s eyes nervously looked up at Jamie, who was smiling softly at her. Both girls had a moment of silence before Jamie decided to speak up once again. 

"See what can happen when two people who couldn't really stand each other sit down and have a cup of coffee? They learn things that bring them closer together," Jamie grinned.

"Yeah well I can't see it lasting too long. I mean you can only keep your dirty thoughts to yourself for so long," Dani giggled.

"True," Jamie smirked. Dani grabbed her phone and checked the time, frowning as she read it.

"But I actually need to get going. Hannah wanted me to help Owen and her with the guest list of their wedding. But I'll see you in a couple of days for dress shopping?" Dani pushed her seat out as she got up.

"Indeed you will," Jamie replied. She got up from the table as well and followed Dani towards the door.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Dani turned to face Jamie. "I had a nice time," she smiled. "You're not so bad when you're not being a sarcastic asshole," she winked.

"Yeah me too,” Jamie laughed. “You’re not so bad when you’re not in my face bossing me around,” she finished.

"Shut up," Dani playfully slapped the girl.

"Make me," Jamie instantly replied. Both of them froze and stared blankly into each other's eyes. Jamie felt butterflies form in her stomach as she watched Dani's eyes subtly and quickly travel back and forth between her eyes and lips.  _ God, what the fuck is going on? _

"Anyways," Dani quickly shook her head. "I'll see you soon, bye!" She quickly headed to her car and opened the door, getting inside of it.

"Yeah, see you later." Jamie yelled out. Dani started the car and took one last look at the bartender before she drove off.

Jamie watched Dani's car drive down the street until she couldn't see it anymore. She felt herself feeling disappointed that their hangout had to end that quickly. She enjoyed talking to Dani on a deeper level and as much as she enjoyed their little banters, she was definitely going to try and keep the peace between them, for Owen's sake of course. I mean she could care less if they're getting along or not.

_ Right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading guys :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Dani, are you ready to go? We need to be there in thirty minutes and I want to be early," Hannah yelled from the bathroom. They had an appointment to go dress shopping, and Hannah was really starting to feel the stress of everything so she was not in the best of moods.

"Yeah I'm just looking for my phone and I'll be right there!" Dani yelled back. She searched her room frantically for her cellphone; it had been missing for a while.

"I'll call it for you." Hannah replied as she grabbed her phone from the bathroom counter.

Dani remained silent as she waited for her phone to ring, her ears perked up when she heard the faint sound of the vibration in the distance. She quickly ran to the corner of her room where she had a bunch of clothes sprawled onto the floor and rummaged through them. She grabbed a pair of her denim jeans and pulled the phone from the pocket.

"Got it," she yelled. She hit deny on the screen and quickly went to check if she had any missed calls or messages. When seeing she had one new text message, she quickly opened and smiled as she read over the name that had appeared.

_ From Jamie 12:31pm _

_ Looking forward to hanging out today Poppins, see you soon! _

She and Jamie had been texting each other pretty frequent for the past couple of days. Ever since their coffee date, they had really started getting along and understanding each other better, which Dani had appreciated deep down inside.

_ To Jamie 12:31pm _

_ Same, I can't wait to see you in a cute tiny pink dress! _

Dani hit the send button and threw her phone into her purse as she ran for the front door. Hannah stood there staring at her intently.

"What are you smiling about?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing just a text message," Dani shrugged. She placed her shoes on and faced Hannah. "Let's do this thing!" She nearly shouted from excitement. Hannah nodded and opened the door letting Dani go out first, following right after. They got into Hannah’s car and headed to the bridal shop.

Dani was staring out the window when she felt her phone vibrate in her lap. She quickly grabbed it and read over Jamie's reply with a huge grin on her face.

_ From Jamie 12:34pm _

_ Hate to break it to you Poppins, but Hannah has a better chance of getting me to settle down then getting me to wear a pink dress. _

Dani laughed as she placed her phone back onto her lap. Hannah's eyes slickly looked over to Dani and then her phone, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Who keeps texting you?" She questioned. "I know it's not Eddie since he’s in a meeting all day." Hannah quickly looked from the road to Dani, and back to the road once again. She had noticed her best friend was on her phone a lot more the last few days than she usually was.

"Jamie," Dani had an uneasy feeling. Hannah had been questioning a lot about what she was up to ever since she told her that she had cheated on Eddie. She was beginning to think that Hannah was suspecting maybe she was still seeing that person behind Eddie's back.

"You two are getting awfully close," she replied.

"Well that's what usually happens when two people get to know each other." Dani looked over at Hannah and raised an eyebrow. Why was she acting so suspicious? "Is that a problem?" Dani felt unsure of what to think.

"No not at all, just be careful with her." Hannah shrugged and gave her best friend a sympathetic smile.

"Why?" Dani raised a questioning eyebrow. She knew Hannah had taken a while to get along with Jamie, but she thought the two of them were much closer now,

"Because, you're a good person and she's not." Hannah simply replied.

"What do you mean?" Dani turned her body so that it was now facing Hannah. She was confused as to where all of this was coming from.

"I just mean," Hannah sucked in a deep breath before exhaling. "You two are two completely different people. Jamie is a player; she doesn't care about anyone but herself. She doesn't believe in love or anything for that matter. You, you care about everyone and you're the complete opposite. You believe in love, and you believe in hope, you believe in everything basically." Hannah explained. “I just don’t want her influencing you in some sort of way.”

"That's not true, she cares about Owen." Dani wasn't sure why, but she felt defensive over Jamie. Clearly Hannah didn't know her that well. “She also seems to care a great deal about you as well,” she finished.

"Does she? I mean she's completely against us getting married. I know she tells him that he's making a mistake. If she really cared for him, she'd be happy and support whatever decisions he makes." Hannah retorted. Dani noted how tense Hannah was beginning to look.

"That's not true Hannah, she does support him. She's told me so. Yeah she's against commitment and marriage, but she loves Owen and she only wants him to be happy. She's only kidding around when she tells him those things. She has told me multiple times how happy she is that Owen has found you." Dani's tone was growing increasingly annoyed.

"No offence, but you've just met her. You don't know her like I do; you don't see the things I see. Trust me. Jamie Taylor doesn't care about anyone but herself." Hannah frowned.

Dani sat in silence as she stared at Hannah. She didn't understand where all of this was coming from and frankly, she felt quite sorry for Jamie. Yeah she had her ways of being a sarcastic asshole, but Dani knew there was more to her. She didn't have much proof that there was, but she could just tell. Whether it was the picture frame that she has under her bed that's filled with a bunch of pictures of her and Owen together throughout all the years, or what she had previously learned about her. Dani believed Jamie had a good heart, but the problem was Jamie didn’t want to show anyone.

"Whatever you say," Dani responded. She wasn't interested in arguing with the other woman, especially on the day they were going shopping for her wedding dress.

The rest of the car ride was a bit tense and quiet, with a bit of small talk here and there but nothing like how it normally was. Dani and Hannah arrived twenty minutes early to the bridal shop and were surprised when they saw all the girls standing in front already waiting.

"You're all early?" Hannah smiled as she stepped out from her car.

"Yeah well, we know how you are and we figured it's better to be safe than sorry." A brunette replied.

"Nice to see you too, Rebecca." Hannah smirked. "Viola," Hannah looked over at the tall brunette standing beside Rebecca. "Nice to see you as well," Hannah finished. She then looked over at Jamie, mostly surprised to see that she had arrived early. "Jamie, how are you?"

"I'm great, Owen warned me to show up early so I figured thirty minutes would beat you." Jamie smirked.

"And you were right," Hannah chuckled.

Dani looked over at Jamie and Viola and felt her chest get heavy as she watched how close they were. She then brushed it off, giving both women a smile and a wave. She felt relief when she saw the bartender coming over to where she was standing.

"Think I pissed her off by beating her here?" Jamie winked.

"Totally," Dani whispered, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"So how’ve you been, Poppins?" Jamie asked.

"Better if you stop calling me that," Dani slightly bit her lip to keep herself from smiling.

"Well it's never going to happen, so get used to it." Jamie let out an over exaggerated sigh.

"Then get used to me doing this," Dani pinched the girl's arm. "Every time you call me it," she laughed as Jamie hissed. Jamie rubbed the spot on her arm that Dani had pinched and frowned.

"Geez, if you were this rough in bed I probably wouldn't have been able to walk for a week." Jamie muttered under her breath, a crooked smile formed on her face.

"Not funny," Dani glared at her.

"It's a little funny," Jamie spoke loudly towards her as Dani began to walk away.

"Nope." Dani looked back and stuck her tongue out as she continued to walk.

Since when did her and Jamie having sex become something that they could joke around over? Dani felt increasingly confused about their newly formed friendship and frankly was too scared to question it. Bottom line was that they were getting along and she had no intention of ruining that.

“So,” Dani trailed off, nervous to proceed with her question. “You and Viola look..cozy together?” She forced a smile, not wanting to give away the disgust she was actually feeling towards them.

“Oh, that?” Jamie smirked, wondering why Dani would even care to bring that up. “Yeah we just decided to be friends. We both weren’t looking for anything serious, obviously you knew that about me.” Jamie shrugged. Dani felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her. She went to reply but was cut off when Hannah had yelled at them to hurry up.

All five women entered the bridal shop and immediately began talking amongst one another. Minus Jamie, who just stood back and let everyone figure out what they intended on doing. Dani listened to Hannah's ideas as her eyes stayed focused on Jamie, who stood alone and looked to be terrified and confused.

"I think we should go with purple for the bridesmaid's dresses," Hannah was looking at a light purple dress. She brought her eyes back to Dani and immediately noticed that she wasn't focusing on her whatsoever. She looked to where Dani's eyes were focusing and frowned. "Are you even listening to me?"

Dani snapped back to reality and quickly brought her attention back to Hannah. "Of course, I just feel bad for Jamie. She's all alone and doesn't really know anyone, or anything about dress shopping." Dani shrugged.

Hannah sighed and snapped her fingers in Dani's face when she saw that her eyes were back to focusing on Jamie. "Earth to Dani," Hannah yelled louder than she intended to. Jamie immediately snapped from her thoughts and looked over at both Dani and Hannah, catching Dani staring at her. Dani quickly brought her attention back to Hannah and shook her head.

"I'm here, sorry. I think purple is an excellent choice," She smiled.

"If you want to go keep Jamie company it's fine." Hannah gave her friend a soft warm smile.

"No, I'm good here." Dani instantly shook her head.

"Well why don't you bring her over here so she can at least get involved?" Hannah figured a compromise would be the best bet at this point.

"Yeah sure," Dani slightly nodded. She quickly left her best friend without a beat, Hannah watched as Dani approached Jamie and couldn't help but get a weird feeling about the two of them. She knew how Dani was and that she had a good heart. But something about the way she'd been acting lately since she met Jamie felt different from the way Dani normally was. She almost seemed happier, or lighter even.

"Hey," Dani smiled. Jamie sighed as she looked through a bunch of dresses hanging on one of the racks.

"I can't believe I'm expected to wear something like this," she frowned as she picked up a fluffy purple dress..

"Oh don't be a baby; you'll look so nice and pretty!" Dani perked up. She smirked when she saw Jamie roll her eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm a badass, not a girly girl," She pouted. Dani laughed and playfully smacked the other woman.

"Why don’t you just talk to Hannah and see if you can wear a pantsuit or something similar?” Dani had to keep herself from biting her bottom lip as the thought of how good the brunette would look in a suit of some sort.

"I guess so, think Hannah would care?" Jamie smirked. She continued to search through the dresses, frustrated. She was not happy with any of the looks and this wedding planning was proving to be harder than she would have expected.

"Definitely," Dani giggled. "So…" Dani started, she remembered something that she wanted to bring up to the other woman. Jamie stopped searching and looked over at Dani, who looked to be nervous.

"So?" Jamie questioned, she wasn’t sure why but something but Dani’s tone had made her feel nervous.

"I was thinking about the bridal shower and bachelorette party and…" Dani trailed off when she saw a dress that interested her. She grabbed it for a closer look

"And?" Jamie questioned, not sure where the other woman was going with all of it.

Dani snapped from her thoughts and brought her attention back to Jamie. "I was wondering if you wanted to help me plan them. I know Hannah said you were going to be helping with the planning of the wedding, and this is something that I have to do on my own. It would be cool to have someone to help me?" Dani smiled.

Jamie looked down at her feet as they shifted against the floor nervously. She didn't mind helping to plan the wedding as much as she minded being alone with Dani. Since the two got together for coffee, Dani had been clouding Jamie's mind quite often. She was finding it not only distracting but odd that she hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. The last time a girl was on her mind this much was when she was friends with Stevie and well…that didn't end so well. She knew deep down inside she really should walk away from their friendship now before she gets in too deep, getting herself hurt. But something was keeping her from doing so, that same thing was also making Jamie want to get closer to Dani, not distance herself from her. 

Something about Dani was different and that intrigued Jamie so without thinking twice Jamie looked up at Dani and smiled. "Sure, that sounds great." Jamie nodded. "Thank you for including me," she replied shyly.

"Of course, I need all the help I can get so really you're doing me a huge favor." Dani replied happily, relieved that Jamie had agreed. She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Hannah.

"Ladies I think we found a dress to try on," she yelled. Both of the girl's stared into each other's eyes before bringing their attention back to Hannah. They both walked over to where everyone was standing. Jamie's eyes grew wide when she saw Viola holding a tiny purple dress. It was strapless and looked long enough to just cover her ass, which would basically leave her fully exposed and feeling half naked.

"No," Jamie shook her head. Dani's eyes brightened when she saw the dress. She grabbed it from Viola and faced Jamie.

"Oh you are so trying this on," she laughed. Jamie quickly shook her head.

"I am not," she frowned. “Not a chance in hell yeah?” Jamie snorted.

"Yes, yes you are." Dani giggled manically as she held the dress up to Jamie. Hannah watched both girls closely and with an eyebrow raised. She felt herself grow increasingly curious as to how they became so close so quickly. She also couldn't help but notice how Jamie was clearly flirting with Dani, which she expected. What she didn't expect was to see her best friend flirting back. Of course, maybe she was just seeing things.

"Fine, I'll try it on if you'll stop bugging me." Jamie sighed as Dani had the dress shoved into her face.

"See, I totally knew you couldn't say no to me." Dani smirked.

"Shut your mouth, Poppins." Jamie glared at the blonde.

"Why don’t you make me," Dani winked as she giggled. Hannah's stomach dropped and her mind began to race.

_ Never mind she definitely wasn't seeing things, Dani was unquestionably flirting with Jamie. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated and keeps the updates coming! Just kidding, but yeah, definitely do appreciate the feedback. Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie groaned as she sat in the passenger's seat of Owen's car. She looked out her windows and watched as the cars around her quickly passed by, one by one.

Owen rolled his eyes at the other woman and scoffed. "Really Jamie, it's not that big of a deal." Jamie looked over at Owen, jaw agape.

"You're making me take bloody dance lessons with you and Hannah. In case you haven't noticed, I don't  _ do _ the tango." Jamie turned her head opposite of Owen and stared outside the window once again.

"It's not the tango and you're not the only one who has to do it; all of the girls and guys have to. Hannah wants to make sure everyone is comfortable for the first dance." He sighed, frustrated from all the wedding planning and complaining.

"I know,” Jamie groaned. “I don't get how one person can be this uptight, especially when you're so relaxed. You two are the complete opposites."

"Opposites attract," Owen shrugged nonchalantly. He saw Jamie roll her eyes so he continued on. “I just mean it in the sense that when two people are completely different, you'd never think they would be able to work together. Truth is though, they balance each other out. For example, my being laid back helps me keep Hannah relaxed and calm.” 

"I don't know, I just don't see how. I can see myself connecting more with someone who is like me as opposed to someone who is opposite of me." The denial in Jamie's voice became clear to Owen as Jamie couldn't keep her mind from drifting off to a certain blonde as she thought about what he had said.

"Jamie, if you don't even believe what you're preaching…how can you expect me to?" Owen cocked his head to the side and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Jamie scrunched her face in confusion.

"I mean, I can hear the denial in your voice. I don't know why it's there, but you sure as hell didn't have me convinced. Anyways, the bottom line is when you find someone, whether they're opposite of how you are or not. As two halves, you eventually become one and as two people combined into one, it’s easier to work together to give each other exactly what you need.” Owen smiled, proud of himself for the explanation.

"And you wonder why I don't want to settle down? I can barely give myself what I need, let alone someone else." Jamie scoffed.

"Oh my god, did you even hear what I was saying? This conversation is obviously getting to be too much for your tiny little mind," he laughed. "I will say this one more time. Opposites attract. Therefore, I bet you any money that when you do decide to settle down, god only knows when that will be. You're more likely to find someone who is more calm, passionate, kind, genuine and most of all; someone who is patient and not afraid of commitment." Jamie's eyes travelled to the floor of the car as she thought about what her best friend had said.

"We’ll see yeah? How did we even get onto this topic anyways?" Jamie attempted to change the direction of their conversation.

"You were complaining about the dance lessons," Owen reminded her.

"Right, it's dumb and I bloody despise it." Jamie retorted. Although secretly she felt excited, seeing as she would be able to see Dani at least. The two of them hadn’t hung out in a little over two weeks. They would still keep in touch via text message, but that just wasn't cutting it for Jamie. She needed actual face to face conversation with Dani as she found herself going through withdrawal from her newly developed friendship, or whatever the hell it was at this point.

"Also, I have no one to practice with me. I swear if I get paired with some random wanker, you'll all feel the wrath of Jamie Taylor." She glared at Owen.

"Don't worry; you'll be practicing with the person whom you'll be escorting down the aisle with you." Owen replied.

"Wait, I have to escort someone down the aisle?" Jamie shot Owen a look. "I thought as the best woman, I'd just stand beside you and then get to have sex with loads of single ladies at the reception. I didn't think I'd have to do actual work?" She groaned.

"Hannah wants it so that all of the bridesmaids walk down the aisle with one of the groomsmen. Which makes things difficult seeing as the maid of honor is usually paired up with the best man, which in this case is a woman. Tradition would usually mean my best man should have a penis…" Owen was suddenly cut off.

"I can wear a strap on for the ceremony if you'd like?" Jamie smirked.

"Gross," Owen shook his head from the disturbing image. "Anyways, that means you'll be escorting Dani down the aisle. I know it's going to be weird to have to dance with her, and Hannah already told Dani that she doesn't have to. For some strange reason though, Dani says she's okay with it, she's all for the tradition. So yeah, it's really up to you and if you're okay with it. We don't want to make anyone do anything that would be weird or uncomfortable." Owen gave his friend a soft smile.

Jamie's heart skipped a beat as her stomach dropped. She would have to slow dance, with Dani? That would mean she would be dancing with her today in class.  _ Oh my god, I completely forgot to put deodorant and perfume on, didn't I? _

Shit, what the hell was the big deal? Dani was her friend; they both got along quite well now. Aside from the sarcastic slip outs now and then, they never argued with one another.

"Jamie," Owen snapped her from her thoughts.

Jamie looked over at Owen and smiled. "Obviously I'm okay to dance with another woman. I mean I eat their pussies for fuck sakes. A dance really shouldn't be a problem," she winked.

"Bloody hell Jamie. That’s too much info." Owen pretended to throw up on Jamie’s lap, laughing when he received a slap across the head. He then pulled into a parking lot, and parked beside Hannah's car. Jamie sighed as she undid her seatbelt and slowly opened the door.

She couldn't help but feel nervous now; dancing was going to be hard enough. To have to dance with Dani though, that was making it ten times worse.

_ Get yourself together you prat _

In all honesty though, Jamie wasn't the only one who was mentally freaking out. Dani sat inside the dance studio and impatiently tapped her hands on her legs as she waited for class to start.

"Stop it," Hannah gently rested her hand on Dani’s, keeping her hand pressed down onto her thighs. "Why are you all of a sudden taking an interest in leg drumming?" Hannah smirked.

"Sorry I had too much caffeine I guess," Dani shrugged.

"Liar," Hannah muttered through the side of her mouth.

"What? Why do you think I'm lying?" Dani raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Because, I've been with you for the last two hours and whenever you have coffee, you practically have to pee every fifteen minutes. You're nervous, why are you nervous?" Hannah stared ahead and watched as Rebecca was flirting with one of Owen’s groomsmen.

"I'm not nervous," Dani replied innocently.

"Then why are you playing drum hero on your legs?" Hannah's eyes now focused on her best friend.

"Why are you so interested in everything I do lately?" Dani asked. Hannah looked over at Dani, not missing a beat.

"Because," she simply replied.

"Because why?" Dani sighed in frustration.

"We'll talk about it later," Hannah brought her attention back to Rebecca who was still flirting with the stranger.

“Hannah, please?” Dani begged. She had noticed Hannah had been questioning any move she made for the last month and it was starting to worry her.

"Because Dani, you've been acting off ever since you cheated on Eddie." Hannah turned her head and stared at Dani, the intent in her eyes was clear as day.

"Keep your voice down," Dani hushed. She checked around her to make sure no one was listening and looked back at Hannah. "What do you expect? It was a huge deal and I still haven't forgiven myself," she frowned.

"No that's not what I mean," Hannah replied.

"Then what do you mean?" Dani was becoming more and more worried, even though she hadn’t done anything wrong since that night.

"I mean the way you're constantly checking your phone for a text message, and how when you do have a new one you get a huge smile on your face. I mean who is texting you all the time anyways?" Hannah knew she had no right to pry but she cared about Dani and wanted to make sure she was being smart. She and Dani had always told each other everything and lately it felt as though Dani was hiding something from her, and she knew it had to do with the night she had cheated on Eddie.

Dani went to respond but quickly shut her mouth when she saw Owen and Jamie walk through the doors. She looked over at Hannah and sighed..

"No one, now drop it please and thank you." She whispered before getting up from her chair. Hannah frowned as she followed the other woman's actions, both of them approaching Owen and Jamie.

"Hello gorgeous," Owen smiled at his fiancé. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. He pulled back and frowned. "What's wrong?" He could instantly tell something was up.

"Nothing my love, just tired." Hannah smiled.

"Okay, well let's go talk to the instructor and see where she wants us." Owen grabbed Hannah's hand and both of them walked away, leaving Jamie and Dani alone.

"So I hear I'm going to be your baby and you my Johnny?" Dani winked at Jamie.

"I…what?" Jamie cleared her throat. "Baby…? Since when are we using pet names?" She scrunched her face in confusion.

"You’ve never seen dirty dancing…have you?" Dani giggled when she realized how confused Jamie must have been.

"No, I don’t watch movies that often.” Jamie mumbled.

"You don’t watch movies?" Dani's jaw dropped as she stared at the other woman. "How is that…I don't understand?"

Jamie shrugged. “Dunno, I'm just not a fan of them. I prefer books to be quite honest. They have more details and let you use your imagination.”

“What about Mary Poppins then?” Dani smirked.

“I watched it as a kid,” Jamie chuckled.

"Okay but you must watch dirty dancing. That movie is a classic," Dani smiled.

"I doubt it but thanks, yeah?" Jamie shifted her foot against the hardwood floor, trying to distract herself from how close Dani was to her.

"Okay that's it. I am coming over after this and we are going to watch Dirty Dancing," Dani clapped her hands together.

"Wait what? Fuck no.” Jamie quickly shook her head, not wanting to be alone with Dani. “There's only one reason I bring girls over to my apartment and it isn't to watch movies," Jamie sighed.

"I'm aware," Dani smirked. Jamie's stomach flipped at the memory of Dani’s naked body wrapped in her sheets. "But you can make an exception for me, right?"

Jamie stood still and rolled her eyes when she saw Dani pouting. "Your pout is useless with me Poppins," she smirked.

"Jamie," Dani whined. "We need to discuss the shower anyways, so we can kill two birds with one stone." She pointed out.

Jamie let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, I swear though. The movie gets twenty minutes of my time and if I'm not interested, it's going off." Dani's face immediately lit up with a giant smile.

"You won't regret this! I swear you'll love every second of it," she replied happily.

Deep down inside Jamie knew any time spent with Dani she would not regret, but she wasn't about to admit that outloud.

"We’ll see, yeah?" She muttered. Both girls' attention was brought to a random lady who was now approaching the middle of the dance floor. She was tall, thin with jet black hair.

"Okay everyone, sorry for the delay but we're finally ready to begin. My name is Angela, I'll be teaching you the basics of dancing, nothing too difficult." The woman smiled. "If everyone will partner up with their selected partners we'll get started right away."

Everyone in the room stood beside the person whom they were supposed to be paired with. Rebecca was with Peter, the groomsman she had been speaking with earlier. Viola was with another one of Owen's groomsmen named Henry.

"Okay, I want the ladies in the room to place their hands around their partner's necks. The boys will place their hands gently wrapped around their partner's waists." Angela clapped her hands and waited for everyone to get into said positions.

Everyone did as they were told except for Jamie and Dani. Both girls just stood in front of each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"So I uh guess…" Jamie nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ladies, you have nothing to worry about in my classroom. It’s 2020, no judgement here." Angela stepped in out of nowhere, surprising both Jamie and Dani. "Now which one of you will be leading?" She smiled.

Dani smirked at Jamie. "She will," she said pointing to the brunette.

"Wait what, why me?" Jamie groaned.

"Because you're the best man and my escort," Dani shrugged as she smiled innocently.

“Make me sound like I’m a bloody sex worker why don’t you,” Jamie muttered under her breath, making Dani laugh.

"Perfect, do as you will!" Angela placed her hands behind Jamie and Dani's backs and pushed them closer together, making Jamie stumble forward.

"Fine," she mumbled. Jamie cleared her throat as she held her arms in front of Dani's abdomen. She knew how to slow dance but for some reason was finding it incredibly difficult to place her arms around Dani’s waist.

Angela let out an exasperated sigh as she grabbed Jamie's hands. "Just like that," she said. Jamie moved closer into Dani, as Dani wrapped her arms around her neck.

Both of them refused to make eye contact with one another as they stood still. Angela walked over to the side of the dance floor and pressed play on the tiny boombox she had. Jamie remained frozen and cleared her throat. Angela snuck back over to both ladies and brought her face close to them.

"I know you're both entranced by each other's beauty but the whole point of slow dancing is to dance…slowly," she whispered before walking away. Jamie rolled her eyes before she started moving with Dani, slowly rotating in the same spot.

Dani kept a safe distance back as she followed Jamie's lead. Both girls could feel their nerves taking over their bodies came closer together. Jamie's heartbeat gradually picked up with every hint she caught of Dani's perfume, and Dani found it hard to swallow as she felt Jamie’s fingers gently grip around her waist.

"So where’s Eddie at on this fine day?" Jamie asked as she attempted to keep her mind busy and the two continued to dance.

"He’s out of town for another work meeting," Dani sighed. Jamie shuddered as she felt the warm air escape Dani's mouth and trickle down her shoulder.

"Ladies, we're not in secondary school anymore, you can move closer together." Angela once against rested a hand on each back and gently pushed them closer. Jamie tightened her grip around Dani's waist as she felt Dani pressed up against her. Dani could feel her body instantly relax as she brought her face closer to Jamie's neck.

“If that woman touches me one more time, I’ll bloody show her how close my fist can get with her face,” Jamie murmured. Dani buried her face into Jamie’s shoulder, trying to contain her laughter, only making things worse for Jamie.

Jamie cleared her throat. She was finding it hard to breathe and felt as though she was going to pass out at any moment. If it wasn't for the calming sensation of Dani's breath slowly trickling against her neck, she probably would have completely fallen apart.

Both girls danced awkwardly in each other's arms. Their minds were empty and their stomachs were filled with butterflies. Neither of them had any idea that the other was experiencing the same thing.

Jamie couldn't stop herself as she ever so slightly tightened her grip on Dani's waist and pulled her in closer, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Dani shut her eyes and without thinking twice rested her head onto Jamie's shoulder, bringing them as close as they could get. She smiled as she felt Jamie slowly trace her fingers against her back, both of them wishing this moment would never end.

Dani's eyes snapped open as she stared at the wall in front of her, realising it wasn’t normal to feel this way about a friend. She quickly pushed any negative thoughts to the back of her head as she began to play with Jamie's hair. The two continued to dance with one another and without realising or thinking for that matter, Jamie slowly lowered her hands further down Dani's waist, ending right at her hips.

Dani smiled as she gently brushed her lips against Jamie's neck, making Jamie shudder. Her lips lingered for a while before she clued into what she was doing and pulled away. Jamie’s stomach dropped as she no longer felt the contact with Dani, finding she was wanting more.

Hannah smiled as Owen twirled her around the dance floor. She eventually was pulled back into his arms and closed her eyes in content. However, when she opened her eyes it was a completely different feeling as she watched Dani and Jamie getting rather intimate with each other on the dance floor. Hannah watched closely and focused her eyes on Dani’s fingers, playing with Jamie’s hair. Hannah’s eyes snapped wide as she recalled a conversation she had a while back with Dani, one that had not meant anything to her until now.

“Owen?” Hannah spoke carefully, not wanting to raise any red flags. She had remembered something Owen mentioned a while back and it had only dawned on her now as she was slowly piecing things together.

“Yes?” Owen hummed, enjoying the perfect moment he and Hannah were having.

“Remember that bracelet you found at Jamie’s, outside her bedroom door?” She reminded him.

Owen was silent for a moment as he thought to himself. “Oh you mean the gold one with initials written on it?”

“Yes, that’s the one.” Hannah continued to watch Dani and Jamie closely, her eyes focused on the way Dani’s eyes were shut as if she were in complete bliss.

“What about it?” Owen pulled back and looked at Hannah, raising an eyebrow.

“What were the initials on it again, do you remember?” She smiled at him, again not wanting to raise any red flags.

Owen went silent for a minute, Hannah sighed in defeat as she figured he couldn’t remember.

“It was DC,” Owen finally answered. “I know it was DC because I remember asking Jamie if the woman she had over was a nerd for superheroes.”

Hannah slowly nodded her head, remembering the bracelet Eddie had given to Dani a year back. A bracelet Dani had misplaced during her one night stand.

_ Bloody hell _


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie and Dani both exited the studio awkwardly, Owen and Hannah not far behind them. Neither Dani nor Jamie knew what to say to one another, the realisation for their new feelings towards each other had just hit them and they really didn't know how to handle it. Hannah looked over at Owen as she broke the silence.

"I'm just going to go home with Dani back to our apartment and then I'll come over, is that okay darling?" She asked.

Dani quickly spun around and faced Hannah. "No change of plans. I'm going to watch Dirty Dancing with Jamie, so would Owen be able to drive you back?" She asked politely.

"Interesting," Hannah raised a questioning eyebrow. "Since when did you two start hanging out, alone?"

"Since she started helping me plan your bridal shower and bachelorette party, plus we've gotten quite close in the last little while. Isn't that right Jamie?" Dani looked to the other woman, pleading for help.

"Uh…yeah, we're friends…friends who are...close." Jamie replied, mentally kicking herself. _ I really need to not act weird right now. Get your shit together. _

"Okay, love." Hannah replied. The confusion in her tone was quite noticeable.

"Is that okay, or are you going to question me on that as well?" Dani snapped suddenly. Both Owen and Jamie looked at Dani and then Hannah, confused by Dani’s reaction.

"You know Dani, this is exactly by what I meant when I said you've been off lately. I just asked you a simple question, there's no need to get so upset over it." Hannah frowned. 

Dani found herself slowly clenching her fists. "Nothing is ever simple when it comes to you, Hannah and what do you expect? The past month all you've been doing is questioning me. Excuse me for being a bit jumpy now." Dani was not one to argue, especially with Hannah and they had always gotten along really well but she really couldn't take anymore of her best friend questioning her everyday about everything she did.

"You know Dani it's okay. We can watch the movie another day," Jamie cut Hannah off before she could retaliate.

Dani's head snapped towards Jamie. "No, we made plans. I'm not bailing because my best friend is being a control freak." Dani felt sorry the second the words escaped her mouth. She slowly turned her head to Hannah and saw the hurt expression slowly make its way onto her face.

"It’s okay Jamie, don't worry about it.” Hannah looked at Jamie and gave her a sad smile. “You two have fun, I'm going to go now." Hannah quickly left, not looking back. She knew what Dani had said was justified, she’s been so worried about the secrets Dani has been keeping from her that she hasn’t stopped to think why Dani was keeping secrets from her.

"I'm uh…I'm going to go drive her. See you both later," Owen frowned. He quickly chased after his fiancé, knowing she would need him.

"Let's just go," Dani sighed. Jamie slowly nodded her head as she followed Dani towards her car. Dani unlocked the doors and both of them got inside, buckling their seat belts. Jamie looked over at Dani as she started the car.

"Are you two going to be okay?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I think the stress of the wedding is just getting to us both and we need a little time apart. Don't worry about it." Dani looked over at Jamie and gave her a tiny smile.

"Alright, Poppins" Jamie nodded.

Without another word Dani backed out of her parking space and drove off. The car ride was quiet and either of the girls weren't quite sure what to say to one another. Their minds raced as they each thought of completely different things. Dani's mind wouldn't stop thinking about what she had said to Hannah and the way she had treated her. Jamie's mind was trying to rationalise her newly discovered feelings for the woman sitting next to her.

As quickly as the car ride started, it had ended. Dani pulled into Jamie's studio parking lot and both of them got out of the car. They slowly approached the entrance to the building. Dani got a funny feeling in her stomach as she looked up at the familiar steps she had run down not long ago after her one night stand with Jamie. This was her first time being back in Jamie's studio and she found herself feeling anxious at the thought of being there once again.

Jamie opened the door and held it open as she waited for Dani to let herself inside. Dani looked around the studio and was immediately hit with a wave of guilt. This didn't go unnoticed by Jamie.

"Is everything okay?" Jamie slipped her shoes off and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just haven't been here since…that night. It just brought back the memories of what I did to Eddie and yeah," Dani sighed.

Jamie frowned as she grabbed two glasses from her top cupboard. "We can go somewhere else if you like?" She asked nervously.

"No way," Dani immediately snapped herself from the crappy mood she had found herself in. "You promised me you'd watch this movie, you're so not getting out of this now." She smirked.

Jamie let out a long exaggerated sigh. "I was hoping you'd change your mind," she whined.

"Not a chance in hell. When it's done we can go grab some drinks to make up for it, but right now you're not allowed to break your promise."

"Fine, get it ready on the tele and I'll be right there." Jamie groaned. Dani quickly walked over to the couch and grabbed Jamie's TV remote.

As Dani set the movie up, Jamie took her sweet time in the kitchen. She really wanted to avoid being close to Dani, and watching a movie beside her was not the way to do so.

_ What is going on with me? I'm falling for a straight girl who is in a very committed relationship and has made it known over and over that she is not interested. _

"Okay, it's ready." Dani yelled, snapping Jamie from her thoughts. Jamie sighed as she grabbed both glasses of the mixed drinks she had just made and walked towards Dani. She handed Dani one of the glasses and sat on the other end of the couch, as far away from her as she should.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" Dani frowned.

"This is my spot, I always sit here." Jamie lied. She really just couldn't be close to Dani right now. She had to do anything she could to keep the distance between them.

"Fine," Dani got up from her seat and walked over to Jamie, sitting down right beside her. "You can't watch a movie and not cuddle. It's just not how it works," she smirked.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't know how to put this exactly but…I don't _ do _ cuddling." Jamie's heart began to race as the thought of cuddling with the other woman entered her mind.

"Wrong. What you meant to you was that you didn't do cuddling, until you met me. If you're going to watch a movie with me, it's mandatory to cuddle, just ask Hannah. Suck it up," she winked. She then moved her body close to Jamie's, frowning when Jamie refused to place her arm around her. "You're not doing it right," she sighed.

"I'm doing it exactly how not cuddling should be done, Poppins." Jamie corrected her. Dani playfully slapped the other woman's arm. She then grabbed it and wrapped it around her waist as she pushed herself closer into the brunette's tiny frame.

Dani knew it was wrong. Sure she and Hannah would cuddle whenever they watched movies together. The difference was though, that she didn't get butterflies every time Hannah touched her, and she didn't have a one night stand with her.

Jamie's heart raced as Dani placed her head onto her chest. She cleared her throat as she grabbed the remote and pressed play, starting the movie.

Both of them sat in silence. Their eyes focused on the movie but their brains focused on each other. Dani couldn't help but notice that Jamie's heart was beating quite fast.

"Are you okay?" Dani removed her head from the girl's chest and looked up at her.

Jamie's eyes remained focused on the television. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She asked.

"It's just…your heart is racing and I wasn't sure why?" Dani's eyes focused on Jamie as she waited for a response.

_ Fuck, she's totally going to be on to me if I don't cut this shite out. _

"Yeah, whenever I drink caffeine my heart does this thing where it races. It must be the coke in this drink or something." She replied smoothly.

"Oh okay," Dani lowered her head and resumed resting it on Jamie's chest.

The movie was more than halfway done and Dani's eyes were fighting hard to stay open. The warmth of Jamie's body and the slow and steady beat of her heart (finally) were putting her into a very relaxed state. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, her eyes quickly snapped open as she felt Jamie slowly start tracing her fingertips up and down Dani's arm.

A tiny smile crept onto Dani's face as she felt the new sensation take place. Without really thinking, maybe it was just habit or maybe it was that deep down inside she really wanted to, Dani grabbed Jamie's free hand and slowly linked their fingers.

Jamie swallowed the lump inside of her throat as she felt Dani's fingers intertwined with hers.

_ There goes my fucking heart again. _

Jamie attempted as hard as she could to focus on the movie, it really was interesting and if Dani hadn't been doing what she was doing, Jamie could have seen herself enjoying it.

Dani didn't realise how quickly time had passed until she saw Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey kissing in the middle of the dance floor on the television screen. The movie was over which meant so was their moment.

Jamie cleared her throat as she grabbed the TV remote and turned the television off. Dani grudgingly got up from Jamie.

They both sat in silence as they stared into nowhere in particular. Dani had remembered what she had said before the movie and quickly looked over at Jamie.

"Drinks," was all she needed to say and Jamie was off the couch quicker than a horominc teenger. She looked down at Dani who was still sitting and nodded.

"Yes please," she mumbled. 

Dani laughed and shook her head as she followed closely behind Jamie. "Alright, I know a great little place not far from here, let's go." she smiled.

Dani and Jamie sat at a table as they waited for their server to come and take their order.

"So for the shower I was thinking we could do it two months before the wedding, what do you think?" Dani's eyes focused on the menu as she spoke to the other woman.

"Yeah, that will work. Who are we all inviting?" Jamie placed the menu down and looked up at Dani, admiring how adorable she looked as she concentrated on the menu in front of her.

"Well, all of Hannah's family and friends and then Owen's family like his mom and sisters…" Jamie cut Dani off.

"Sisters?" She perked up.

"Well yeah, soon enough they will be her sisters as well. I was thinking you could talk to them since you probably know them better than I do." Dani shrugged.

"Oh…" Jamie scrunched her face.

"What is it?" Dani raised a questioning eyebrow, already sensing something was off.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, why are you acting weird about inviting his sisters?" Dani was becoming increasingly intrigued.

"Well not sisters as much as it is one sister in particular." Jamie mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked slowly, trying to comprehend what Jamie was trying to get at.

Jamie sighed. "One of his sisters and I almost dated one time and yeah. I haven't really seen her in like four years so it'll just be awkward to see her again," she frowned.

"Of course," was all Dani could say before the server had finally approached them.

"Hello ladies my name is Stevie and I'll be your server this evening." A taller girl with golden brown hair smiled at them. "Can I start you girls out with a…Jamie?" Stevie's eyes grew wide as she focused on the brunette sitting down. Jamie's eyes shot open as she stared at the familiar face in front of her. Dani quickly remembered Stevie from jamie’s past and could feel her heart race as she looked back down at her menu.  _ You have got to be fucking kidding me. _

"Oh my god, is that really you?" Stevie smiled.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe this." Jamie quickly got up from her seat and grabbed the other woman into a hug.

"Neither can I," Stevie smiled as she tightly squeezed the other woman. "I haven't seen you in eight years," she pulled back and frowned. "I can't believe it's really you."

"Yeah, this is crazy. How’ve you been?" Jamie retook her seat and continued to stare at the other woman, entranced. Eight years and all it took was a smile to make Jamie forget about everything Stevie had put her through.

Dani watched both girls closely as they conversed with one another. She felt anger slowly rise up inside of her. She watched how Jamie's face had lit up as the realisation had hit her and how they were both clearly flirting with each other. She didn't understand how two people could act so normal around each other after everything they had been through. Even after Stevie had broken Jamie's heart and left her hurting for all these years, Jamie was still happy to see her.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Stevie looked over at Dani and gave her an obvious fake smile. Jamie quickly shook her head.

"No, no she's only a friend." Jamie quickly replied, making Dani frown.

_ Only a friend she says. Wait, what the hell is going on with me? We are only friends. _

"Oh I see it's nice to meet you. I'm Stevie," the girl smiled. She stretched out her hand and waited for Dani to accept it.

"Nice to meet you as well, I'm Dani." Dani replied in a cool tone, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jamie, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well hey, if you're free sometime this week we should hangout and catch up. What do you say?" Stevie stared at Jamie. Dani could hear and see the desperation in her. Jamie stayed silent for what felt like hours before she finally spoke up.

"Yeah that sounds great. Why don't you give me your number and maybe we can grab drinks tomorrow if you're free?" She asked. Stevie smiled as she quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from her pouch. She scribbled down a bunch of numbers onto it and handed it over to Jamie, winking.

"You just give me a call or text and I'll work something out," she hinted. Jamie smirked as she folded the paper and shoved it onto her pocket.

"Sounds good, until then though maybe you could start us off with two Heineken?"

"Sure, I'll get that right away for you." Stevie turned around and went to walk away. She stopped abruptly and faced the brunette once again.

"Oh and by the way Jamie…you look really good," she smiled. Dani watched as she continued to walk away. The feeling she was getting inside of her was not something she ever thought she could experience.

She was jealous, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Jamie and Stevie were clearly flirting or maybe it was because Dani remembered what Jamie had said about Stevie not long ago.

_ If Stevie was the only girl Jamie had ever loved, what would happen if Stevie came crawling back into Jamie's life? _

“You alright, Poppins?” Jamie’s hand gently rested on top of Dani’s, a look of concern spread across her face. Dani quickly pulled her hand away and nodded, not wanting to let on how she was feeling in that particular moment.

“Yeah, just a bit tired, sorry.” Dani smiled and slowly drank from her glass of water. 

She finally realised how deep she was getting herself in with Jamie and funny enough, all she wanted to do was talk to Hannah about it. Hannah who had always made her feel better and maybe if she hadn’t been so concerned about hiding the truth from her, she could have been well on her way to figuring things out much sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, work has been busy with the holidays! I should have the next chapter out later tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and definitely helps motivate!
> 
> Cheers


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed and so had Christmas. Before everyone knew it, it was New Year's Eve. Everyone was getting ready to go out and get drunk, Dani was standing in front of her mirror admiring the new dress she had just recently purchased. A knock at her door caught her attention.

"Come in," she yelled over her music. Hannah poked her head through and smiled when she saw how gorgeous her best friend had looked. She was wearing a short black strapless dress that fit perfectly around her slender body and ended about half way down her thighs.

"Wow Dani, you look gorgeous." Hannah walked into her room and approached her.

"Really, do you think Eddie is going to like it?" She twirled herself around giving Hannah a better look at the dress. Of course what she was really wondering was if Jamie would like it.

"I think he'll love it," Hannah beamed.

"You look amazing yourself, Hannah." Dani held her arms out and pulled the other woman into a hug. "Owen is one lucky guy," she whispered into her ear.

"Oh he knows, trust me." Hannah smirked. Dani laughed and shook her head as she pulled away.

"So what time are we supposed to be at Jamie's bar by?" Dani grabbed her phone off the bed to check the time.

"She said to be there for nine, the DJ will start around that time." Hannah checked her watch and looked back at Dani. "We should get going in about twenty minutes if we want to be on time, hopefully the boys will be here by then." Hannah walked towards the bedroom door and stopped. "I feel like I'm forgetting something?" She paused.

"Did you remember to take money out for the bar?"

"Shit, that's what I meant to do. Now we have to stop and do that. I'm going to text Eddie and Owen and tell them to get here earlier," Hannah quickly ran out of the room. Dani smiled admiringly at her best friend, appreciating how great things between her and Hannah had gotten in the last month. They had a good heart to heart after their big fallout and before either of them knew it, they were crying and hugging, telling each other how much they loved one another.

Dani grabbed her phone off the bed and opened up her text messages. She scrolled down to Jamie's name and typed out a quick message.

_ Can't wait for tonight, we're going to get so drunk! Also I'm probably going to force you to dance with me, since I refuse to let you be alone tonight. _

It had been two days since she had last heard from Jamie. They had a conversation on the phone about New Years and planned everything out. Originally Eddie was supposed to be working but got it off last minute, so Dani had to call and ask Jamie if it was too late to get him into her club. Dani couldn’t help but feel disappointed because Jamie was going to be solo and originally Dani was supposed to be joining her so they could celebrate New Years together, alone. As much as Dani was relieved that Jamie wouldn't have a date, she also felt sorry for her and was beginning to think that maybe the bartender was upset over it.

She let out a sigh of relief when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand and saw a new text message from Jamie.

_ Hey yeah, it should be a good time. See you in a bit! _

Dani smiled before she placed her phone back onto the bed. She hadn't seen Jamie in a little over a week and really missed her company. The two had gotten much closer since the first day they met (although you can't get much closer than they've already been) and found she was missing her quite a bit.

"Okay, the boys will be here in ten. Hurry up and finish getting ready," Hannah yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, be right out." Dani looked in the mirror and quickly fixed her cleavage. She checked her makeup and hair one last time and gave herself a nod when deciding she looked good enough for Eddie. Plus, if it kept Jamie’s eyes on her all night, she wouldn’t complain.

The four of them arrived at the bar to see that it was packed. Thankfully not too packed, there was still a load of room to dance and mingle. Eddie grabbed Dani's hand as they exited the cab, pulling her to the side.

"What's up?" Dani smiled at him.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you look tonight; it just makes me realize how lucky I truly am." Eddie leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Dani's. Dani couldn't help but feel guilty when he pulled away, knowing she didn’t put the dress on for his eyes only.

"You know, you really are the perfect guy," a small smile crept up her face.

"Perfect for you," he winked. Dani felt her stomach drop as she heard what he said. Eddie really was perfect in every way. He was the type of guy every girl wished for. For some reason though, lately she found herself doubting their relationship.

"True, now let's go get drunk." Dani grabbed Eddie’s hand and dragged him the rest of the way, making him laugh. Dani found herself looking around for Jamie and feeling disappointed when she wasn’t able to spot her immediately.

"Hey, Jamie said we get to sit in the VIP lounge tonight, it's back there." Owen pointed towards the stage where the DJ was currently working on his mixes. The four of them headed to the room and saw that there were about ten other people inside, still no Jamie though.

"Let's go sit down and wait for our drinks," Hannah suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to the nearest table. The four of them took their seats and watched as everyone in the room conversed with one another.

"I wonder who all those people are." Eddie looked around the room for any familiar faces.

"I'm pretty sure they're all Jamie's friends and workers, I recognize a few people." Owen pointed to one guy in particular. He was tall, very built and had dirty blonde hair. "That's Luke; I know he's one of the bartenders. Jamie always talks about how he's a giant money maker because all the guys here love him," he laughed.

"I can see why," Hannah smirked.

"Hey now…" Owen frowned.

"I'm only joking, love, you know I don't have eyes for anyone but you." Hannah leaned forward and kissed her fiancé on his cheek.

"I know," he smiled. "I wonder where Jamie is, she said she'd meet us in here." Just as Owen finished, they all saw Jamie walk through the doors to the room. Owen quickly waved both hands to grab her attention. Jamie looked around the room and gave him a subtle nod when she saw everyone, her heart stopped suddenly as her eyes met with Dani's. She felt her stomach drop and her mouth go dry when she saw the very revealing dress the girl was wearing.

"Hey guys," Jamie smiled, making tremendous effort to keep her eyes away from the gorgeous blonde.

"I was starting to think you were going to bail on us because you're dateless," Owen smirked as he pulled away. 

Jamie went to reply but was cut off when Dani quickly approached her and grabbed her into a tight hold. Both women stood still, embracing each other, taking everything that they could in.

Itt was actually Jamie who was the one to pull back first so that she could look over at Owen. "Actually you're wrong," she smiled.

"What do you mean?" And just like that, as if on cue Dani's stomach dropped as she saw a familiar face walk through the doors.

Stevie walked over to Jamie and smiled. "Sorry, I got lost. This place is packed, and huge by the way.” Stevie wrapped her arms around Jamie’s shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Stop making excuses, you're just terrible with directions." Jamie mumbled, keeping her arm wrapped around Stevie’s side as she pulled away to face her friends. "Everyone, this is my friend Stevie." She pointed over at each of them, introducing them."That's Owen, Hannah, Eddie and you've already met Dani." Jamie's eyes avoided Dani's when she pointed to her last.

"Indeed we’ve met, Stevie smiled at Dani. “Hi everyone,” she eventually looked towards the rest of the group.

"Now that we've gone through introductions, I'm going to grab us some drinks," Jamie smiled before walking away.

"I'll help you," Owen quickly followed after his best friend and ducked his head down. "Is that Stevie, Stevie?" He asked in a hushed tone

"I don't know anyone named Stevie Stevie, so no." Jamie rolled her eyes as they approached the bar.

"You know what I mean, is that Stevie from your old school?" He replied, a hint of frustration in his voice could be easily detected.

"Yes, that's the same Stevie." Jamie nodded. She waved her hand down and quickly grabbed the bartender's attention.

"What are you doing? I thought she fucked you up, are you two like dating now?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No, we ran into each other about a month ago. I figured since everyone else had dates, I may as well at least bring an old friend. So I called her up two days ago, it turns out she didn't have plans and so I invited her." Jamie looked over at Owen and rolled her eyes at him. "What's the look for, you prat?"

"I just don't think this is a good idea, she hurt you pretty bad and I'm just worried something could go wrong is all." Owen shrugged as he frowned at his best friend.

"Bloody hell,” Jamie muttered. “Don't worry about me yeah? I'm a big girl now and completely over her. If anything, I'll bring her home later for a good fuck and we'll both go our separate ways after that." Jamie shrugged, knowing full well that was a lie as he had no interest in anyone other than Dani. The bartender approached them and listened carefully as Jamie recited out their order. He nodded and quickly left to go make the drinks.

"Are you sure Jamie, because I think you're in way over your head?" Owen stared at her with intent.

"Trust me, I am aware I’m  _ way _ in over my head but it isn't for the reason you think it is." Jamie sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Jamie was thankful when the bartender returned with their order and handed her a tray with the drinks and a large bottle of Vodka on it. "Time to get wasted," she smiled. She then turned away from Owen and walked away before he could question her any further.

When Jamie entered the room she laid all the drinks on the table and handed one to Stevie. "G and T for you, M'lady." She smiled.

"You remembered?" Stevie's jaw was agape.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Jamie winked before taking a long drink from her beer.

Dani watched both girls closely as anger began to rise up inside of her. Why the hell would Jamie bring Stevie as her date out of all people, the same Stevie who broke her heart and changed her life, who made her terrified of commitment? Why would she be that stupid?

"So I hear two of you are getting married, which two?" Stevie smiled as she looked around the table.

"That would be us," Owen raised his hand and pointed to himself and Hannah.

"That's awesome, congratulations!" Stevie replied excitedly. "How about you guys?" She looked over at Eddie and Dani. Dani nearly choked on her drink before she looked over at Eddie, who had an unreadable expression.

"We’re not really in a rush for that right now, we’re extremely happy with where we’re at." Dani chimed in before Eddie could get the opportunity to say anything that might upset her.

"That's good," she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. How about you, are you and Jamie dating now?" Dani curiously asked.

"Well I don't know if me being her date tonight could be considered dating, but who knows what’s in store for us" Stevie looked over at Jamie and smirked. Dani had a sudden urge of getting sick, so she decided she needed a distraction and nothing would work better than dancing.

“Wanna dance?” She looked at Eddie, who nodded in return. The two of them got up and Dani quickly dragged Eddie out of the room, not wanting to see or think about Jamie and Stevie.

Of course though, everyone decided it would be a good idea to follow their lead. The other two couples got up from the table and followed closely behind Dani and Eddit. 

Jamie and Stevie arrived at the dance floor and Jamie froze, not sure what Stevie had really expected from her. A sly grin crept up Stevie’s face as she approached Jamie. She grabbed Jamie’s hands and turned her own body around so that her ass was against Jamie's centre. She placed Jamie's arms onto her hips as she began grinding against her. Jamie's heart immediately began to race as she held onto the first girl she fell in love with. The feeling was all too familiar; having a beautiful girl grind against you was one thing, but having a beautiful girl whom you used to be in love with was another. Deciding to ignore her conscience that was telling her to cease all physical contact with Stevie, Jamie shook her head from her thoughts and began to run her finger tips up and down Stevie's thighs.

Dani had her back turned to Eddie as she too grinded against him, only instead of focusing on the person behind her she was focusing on the people in front of her, Jamie and Stevie. She could feel herself grow angrier as she watched Jamie's hands travel all around Stevie's body. The way Stevie moved her hips against Jamie, and how Jamie looked so entranced, it had Dani ready to burst with jealousy.

Jamie tried with all her might to keep her eyes focused on Stevie, refusing to look up and see something she would not be able to deal with. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her and her eyes slowly travelled upward, landing on a very sexy Dani pushing herself against Eddie. Jamie frowned as she watched Dani moving up and down Eddie’s body, wishing it could be her in his place. She had promised herself that no matter what happened tonight, she would not let herself get jealous of Eddie, yet she had failed miserably.

"I need to go outside for some fresh air," Jamie finally had enough and pulled her hands away from Stevie. "I'll be right back." She whispered into her ear.

"Did you want me to come with you?" Stevie turned around and frowned, worried she had done something to update Jamie.

Jamie shook her head. "No, I'll be okay. It's just stuffy in here. Why don't you go grab us a couple of drinks?" She smiled.

"Okay, but don't be too long. The countdown is soon," Stevie replied, feeling relief when she saw Jamie.

"Do you really think I would risk missing the chance to make out with you again? Don't worry, I'll be back." Jamie smirked, trying to hide the disappointment that she wouldn’t be able to kiss the person she really wanted to kiss at midnight. She then turned around and quickly walked outside. She found a group of people having a smoke and approached them.

"Could I bum a dart off of anyone? I'm having a pretty shite night and could really use one right now." Jamie sighed. One of the girls nodded and grabbed one from her pack, handing it to Jamie.

"Yeah, here you go. I hope your night goes better," the girl gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah…hopefully, thanks." Jamie smiled as the girl lit her smoke for her. She then turned around and walked away from them, almost bumping into someone as she did so.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Jamie looked up and almost died when she saw Dani's beautiful blue eyes staring into hers.

"I don't usually, but I figure it's new year's so why not?" She shrugged.

"Is everything okay? Why are you out here?" Dani frowned.

"Yeah everything is fine, it was just getting really hot in there," Jamie replied.

"Well maybe it's because of the way you and Stevie were dancing," Dani suggested nonchalantly.

"Uh, I don't think that was the reason but good to know you were watching?" Jamie gave her a confused look.

"I wasn't watching, I just happened to look over and see you two." Dani replied defensively, even though she knew that was a blatant lie.

"I see." Jamie took a drag from her smoke and looked away from Dani, trying to focus on anything else around her.

"You look really pretty tonight, Jamie." Dani ducked her head.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself, Poppins." Jamie replied before taking another drag off her smoke, trying to keep her face from flushing.

"So are you and Stevie dating now or what?" Dani attempted to sound casual but did a horrible job of doing so.

"No and I don't get why people keep asking me that. So what if I was?" Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Would that be a problem?" Jamie couldn’t hold back her frustration much longer. Seeing her with Eddie had put her in a rotten and jealous mood, and having her outside with her right now was not helping her get over it.

"No, I guess not. I didn't mean to offend you, I just…I really care about you, Jamie and as much as I want to see you happy, I also don't want to see you get hurt." Dani’s eyes focused on the ground below as she frowned.

Jamie felt herself melt as she heard Dani speak. All she wanted to do was just grab her and kiss her right then and there. But sadly she couldn't, Dani is happy, and she's in love with Eddie. And Jamie, well Jamie was just…Jamie.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Jamie chucked her cigarette to the ground and sighed. She looked up and swore she could see tears building up in Dani's eyes. Before she could question her on it, Dani had grabbed her and tightly wrapped her arms around her. Without hesitating, Jamie followed the girl's actions and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Neither of them wanted to let go, and neither of them did. They weren't sure how long they stayed like that for, and neither of them decided to question it. They both enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's arms. Jamie could have sworn that any second the two of them were going to pull away from each other and kiss, but before they had the opportunity they quickly broke apart when Stevie came outside and called Jamie's name.

"The countdown is about to start, are you coming?" Stevie looked between Dani and Jamie and raised an eyebrow, sensing she had walked in on something. Jamie looked over at her and nodded. She couldn't help but find it funny how not even a year ago if she had the chance to kiss Stevie one more time, she would have been the happiest she had ever been. But as of right now, she could have cared less. The only girl she was interested in kissing would be kissing someone else at the end of the countdown and as much as she wanted to, there was nothing Jamie could do about it. So instead she put on the fakest smile possible and looked over at Stevie.

"Of course, I told you I wouldn't miss it!" Jamie looked over at Dani. "Come on, I'm sure Eddie is waiting for you." She said before walking away and following Stevie back inside, leaving Dani alone with her thoughts.

Dani frowned as she watched Jamie walk away. Her stomach dropped as a sudden realization hit her. If it wasn't for Stevie walking outside at that very moment, Dani probably would have kissed Jamie.  _ Dani wanted to kiss Jamie _ . That was when it had really hit her. The feeling she gets in the pit of her stomach whenever she is around Jamie, hugging Jamie or any form of touching her, she felt it much stronger for Jamie than she ever had with Eddie.

So Dani had to convince herself it was only natural that when the clock struck midnight and everyone was in the middle of the dance floor celebrating with one another, Jamie and Dani had gone to celebrate with their respective partners. Dani proceeded to tell herself it was natural to think of Jamie while she was kissing Eddie, envisioning it being Jamie’s soft lips pressed against hers instead. In fact, it was so natural that she didn’t think twice when she had opened her eyelids and looked behind Eddie, at Jamie, who in return was also looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take place at Owen's cottage, for the bridal shower. Just a forewarning, it will be an angsty chapter, but also a fairly long one! Hopefully should have it out tomorrow or Saturday.
> 
> As usual, feedback is always appreciated and thank you for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 10k words of ANGST.
> 
> Prepare yourself, however you need to. This chapter is going to hurt.

Dani's eyes focused on the road ahead of her as her mind focused on Jamie and Eddie. It was two months ago when she had finally realised how she felt about Jamie and when she realised that she had to make a choice. If she was going to stay with Eddie, that meant cutting Jamie out of her life for good. If she was going to pick Jamie, that meant breaking Eddie’s heart, Eddie who had always been in her life and had always been the one solid thing she could depend on. Life had always been planned out for Dani ever since she could remember, she never knew what to expect. When she and Eddie first started dating, they never really had any privacy to let their relationship grow on their own. They never got that chance to learn and explore one another because they always had to answer to their families and what they had wanted for the both of them. So when Dani always had a feeling in the back of her mind like something was off with her relationship with Eddie, she figured that was due to the nature of their relationship and how they came to be.

That was until she met Jamie Taylor

Jamie was nothing short of a pain in Dani's ass. There was so much about her that drove Dani crazy. She was sarcastic, distant, cold and unpleasant in so many ways. The way Jamie had to make a joke if someone asked an obvious or dumb question. The way Jamie would always have that dumb smirk that would tilt to one side of her face whenever she got cocky (which was quite often because Jamie was convinced she was God’s gift to all women). It drove Dani crazy how clever Jamie was and how she always used it to her advantage to get out of certain situations. Dani also couldn’t stand the way she acted as if she didn't care about anyone but herself or anything but getting laid. Especially when it was quite obvious that Jamie had one of the biggest hearts Dani had ever seen, why did she feel it was necessary to hide it from everyone when that was one of the best qualities about her?

Dani bit down on her bottom lip as she went through the list of things she hated about Jamie silently in her head. As the list went on, she found herself smiling. She quickly realised, everything that drove her crazy about Jamie Taylor, was also what made her fall in love with her.

"Are you okay?" Dani immediately snapped out of her thoughts and slightly turned her head to look at Hannah, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, why?" Dani gave her a tiny smile, hoping she didn’t give herself away.

"You just seek distant, and lost in thought?" Hannah frowned, sensing something was on her best friend’s mind.

"Sorry, just some stuff at work." Dani hated lying to Hannah, but she wasn’t sure how to address the situation of everything going on. Especially when she had been keeping this from her for months already.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Hannah smiled sympathetically at her best friend.

Dani shook her head. "No, I'll be okay," she sighed. "I just can't believe Owen's parents invited everyone to the cottage for your shower, that was incredibly nice of them." Dani quickly decided to change the subject.

"Yeah, it really was, it's going to be a great weekend. We'll have the bridal shower tomorrow with all of the females and then the rest of the weekend to just relax and get drunk," Hannah smirked. She then laid her head back and closed her eyes. "God, I can't wait for all this wedding stuff to be done and over with. Owen and I are utterly exhausted."

"I bet, even I feel exhausted and I haven't done half of what you two have had to do." Dani gave her a soft smile before looking up into her rear-view mirror.

"How many times are you going to check if they're still behind us?" Hannah rolled her eyes. "She's got Owen, Viola and Rebecca in the car. They're not going to get lost," she grinned.

"I'm just making sure, you never know." Dani shrugged.

"I'm quite positive Owen knows where his family's cottage is located." Hannah chuckled, playfully budging Dani’s shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, we’re here anyways so I suppose there’s nothing more to worry about.” Dani looked in awe at the beautiful and large cabin, surrounded by trees and water.

Dani and Hannah both exited the car, smiling as Owen and Jamie approached their trunk.

"It's a shame Eddie is missing this," Hannah looked over at Dani frowned.

"Yeah, but at least he has the wedding off for sure." Dani smiled as she started to grab the bags from the back seat of the car.

Jamie stood behind the opened trunk and frowned as she heard Dani speaking about the wedding, wishing she could be her plus one instead.

"This is the last of it," Owen snapped her away from her pity party as he threw the bags to the ground.

"Okay, so there are two people to each room. Pick your partner and go find yourself a room," Hannah smiled. 

"Not the large one! That's for Hannah and I," Owen yelled when she saw Rebecca and Viola immediately run up the stairs.

"I guess you're stuck with me," Dani patted Jamie on her back.

"Can't I just sleep in a room alone?" Jamie whined, knowing full well this would only make things ten times harder for her.

"My sisters will be here later tonight, so unless you want to shack with them. No." Owen smirked.

"What's wrong with bunking with me?" Dani pouted.

Jamie felt herself grow weak at the thought of sharing a room with Dani for an entire weekend. It wasn't that she didn't want to, obviously she did. She just found it was becoming harder and harder to be alone with Dani and keep her feelings for the other woman to herself. The way she felt about Dani seemed to be progressing every time they saw each other, which lately was quite frequent due to all of the bridal shower planning. Unfortunately, she just had no choice in the matter. However, Jamie knew she had to come up with some sort of excuse. Luckily, she had remembered something about her first and only sleepover with Dani that she knew Dani could never deny.

"You snore," Jamie lied. A giant smirk crept up to one side of her face as she saw Dani’s jaw drop.

Dani scoffed. "I do not!" She frowned and then looked at Hannah. "Hannah, do I snore?"

"When you're drinking I’m afraid you do, love." Hannah bluntly answered.

"Exactly, and since we're going to be drinking this weekend, you'll be snoring." Jamie shrugged.

"Ugh, wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." Dani glared at her.

"Well now I definitely don't want to." Jamie laughed and quickly moved out of the way as Dani stuck her leg out and playfully went to kick her.

"Okay you two don't break anything." Owen laughed as he watched Jamie quickly run up the stairs, followed by Dani.

Both girls entered the room that was closest to the bathroom. Jamie immediately jumped onto the right side of the bed.

"Dibs," she yelled.

"You're such a child at heart." Dani shook her head laughing, finding Jamie incredibly adorable. "What makes you think we're not cuddling when I'm drunk? You should know me by now."

"No…no we are not. it's bad enough I have to sleep in the same room with you sounding like a bloody freight train. I don't need you in my personal space on top of that" Jamie shook her head, knowing she definitely couldn’t handle cuddling on top of sharing a bed.

"It can't be that bad…" Dani frowned.

"Dani, you sound like an elephant in heat, it's bad." Jamie laughed as Dani went to smack her again. She didn't however expect for her to get tackled onto the bed, Dani falling on top of her. Dani grabbed both of Jamie's arms and pinned her down.

"Sod off," Jamie laughed as she tried to squirm her way out of the other woman's grip.

"Not until you say we're cuddling," Dani kept cool and calm, surprising Jamie with the amount of strength she had kept hidden from her until now. Jamie attempted to lift her arms up from the bed for a quick second but Dani was having none of it, so she slammed them back onto the bed again.

"Blimey Poppins, I didn’t realise you were a bloody weightlifter." Jamie groaned as she continued to struggle. “I’ll get you back for this yeah?”

"Try it, I'll keep you here all night. You'll get tired way before I do," Dani threatened. "I grew up with two brothers, I'm a lot stronger than you think."

Eventually after all the struggling Jamie was doing, she did grow tired. She collapsed back onto the bed and relaxed with Dani's arms still pinning her and her body straddling her. Jamie looked up at Dani, staring into her eyes as her chest heaved in and out from being so out of breath. Dani lost herself as she stared into Jamie's eyes, immediately getting lost in all of her beauty. Without realising what she was doing, Dani slowly started to lean her body down, bringing her face closer to Jamie's. She stopped about half way and remained still and silent as she felt Jamie's warm breath on her face.

“Dani,” Jamie whispered before letting out a shaky breath.

Suddenly Dani realised what she was about to do, so she quickly pulled back and let Jamie go.

"I need some fresh air, I'll be back later." She quickly got up from the bed and left the room without waiting for a reply from Jamie.

Jamie threw her hands to her face and let out a loud and frustrated sigh. Sharing a room with Dani was definitely going to be the death of her this weekend.

Forty-five minutes had passed and Dani still couldn't keep her mind off of Jamie and Eddie. She couldn't help but continue to worry about the consequences of either decision. Picking Eddie would mean never seeing Jamie again, and as much as she loved Eddie she wasn't sure if she could live with that. Jamie had brought something new and exciting to her life, something she didn’t want to lose now that she had experienced it.

Picking Jamie however, that would be taking a risk. First of all, she would be leaving her entire world that she had set up with Eddie in the seven years they dated. Second of all, what if Jamie turned her down? What if Jamie really would never be ready to commit?

However Dani thought back to when she overheard Owen telling Hannah not that long ago that Jamie hadn't brought home a random girl in months, so maybe she was changing.

She also thought back to all the times Jamie complained about Dani getting in her personal space, but how it was always just a front because in the end she had always accepted it. Jamie also on more than one occasion even initiated their hangouts.

Dani closed her eyes and kept replaying the way Jamie had whispered her name just forty-five minutes ago when she was leaning in to kiss her, she sounded so desperate and scared. 

The warmth she felt in her stomach began making its way to her centre. Dani couldn't figure out why it was so easy for Jamie to turn her on, with something as simple as whispering her name. If this was Eddie, it would have taken so much more effort and even then, it usually didn’t happen. Then it finally hit her, Dani was attracted to Jamie, a female. 

_ Holy shit, am I gay? _

The more she thought about it, the more she came to terms with it. She also realised that she wasn’t the only one who was feeling confused and scared about hers and Jamie’s relationship. Everything Dani had been going through for the last few months, maybe Jamie has been going through as well. 

Finally having enough of being without her, Dani quickly got up from the grass as she made the sudden decision that she was going to talk to Jamie and she was going to tell her how she felt.

Dani ran back towards the cottage and inside through the door. She saw Hannah and Owen sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Where's Jamie?" She asked, winded.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Owen turned his head, confused by the urgency in Dani’s tone.

"Just curious," Dani quickly turned around and ran up the stairs. 

Hannah got up and sighed. "Those two are acting so strange lately," she muttered.

"Love can do that to you," Owen shrugged as his eyes focused on the TV.

"Uh, pardon me?" Hannah quickly walked over to Owen and stood in front of him. "Is Jamie in love with Dani or something?"

"Uh…yeah, isn't it pretty obvious? They both are, I thought you knew this?" Owen scrunched his face as he stared up at his fiancé.

"Okay, what are you smoking dear? Dani and Jamie do not like each other." The denial in Hannah's voice was inevitable at this point.

"Yeah, you’re right.” Owen’s mouth curled upward into a smirk. “They don't like each other, they  _ love _ each other." He rolled his eyes when she saw Hannah's jaw drop with shock. "This can't be news to you? A blind person could see those two are in love.”

"Have you forgotten who you're talking about? This is Jamie and Dani.” Hannah gently rubbed her temples in disbelief. “Jamie is a huge commitment phoebe who doesn't believe in love and Dani is head over heels in love with Eddie, who she has been dating for seven years." Hannah furrowed her eyebrows.

"Babe, I hate to argue with you, and usually you are right. Not this time though. I know my best friend, and I see the way she acts around Dani, the way she looks at her. Plus Dani acts the same way when they're together." Owen stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"And I know my best friend, I think I'd be able to tell if she had hidden feelings for someone, especially another woman." Hannah quickly followed him.

Owen let out a loud groan. "Hannah, you said it yourself how many times? Dani has been acting weird lately, and they've gotten extremely close. Put two and two together." He approached one of the cupboards and grabbed two wine glasses out.

"Yeah but that was just my jealous side coming out. I felt like she had been replacing me as a friend not replacing Eddie as a lover," Hannah sighed in frustration.

"No, she hasn't been replacing you as a friend. Hannah, would you stop and think for a second? Look at how close they've gotten, I mean did Dani even stutter when she agreed to slow dance with Jamie?" Owen grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge and poured them both glasses. 

Hannah stared at him as she thought back to all the moments she had witnessed with Jamie and Dani. "I can't think about this right now," she shook her head. Owen rolled his eyes as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Then don't, but I'm telling you those two are completely love struck by one another. They just may not know it yet. You'll see though," he kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go finish Hell’s Kitchen." He began to walk away. "I hate that you got me hooked on it," he mumbled as he continued onward. Hannah unrelentingly stared into space the more she thought about it.  _ Had she really been that stupid? _

Dani approached hers and Jamie’s bedroom door and stood in front of it, gathering up the courage to go in and talk to her. She rested her hand on the doorknob and just as she was about to open it something had caught her attention, and threw her off guard.

"Oh god Jamie, you have no idea how long I've wanted this." A female voice moaned from the other side.

Dani's eyes grew wide as she slowly backed away from the door. Her stomach dropped as the words replayed themselves in her head.

_ I'm so stupid, I should have known better than to think Jamie was interested in me. I'm only a one night stand to her and that's probably all I'll ever be. _

Not wanting to hear anymore, Dani quickly turned the other direction and ran back downstairs, back outside to clear her head once again.

_ Three minutes earlier…. _

Jamie sat alone in hers and Dani's room. The moment with Dani on top of her, leaning in as if she was going to kiss her kept replaying in her head.

A soft knock on their bedroom door had snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," Jamie yelled. A tall brunette opened the door and smiled at Jamie.

"Hey you," she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Theo," Jamie sighed, hoping it was going to be Dani.

"What's wrong, you don't seem happy to see me?" Theo frowned.

"No it's not that, I just have a lot on my mind is all." Jamie shrugged.

Theo approached Jamie, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Anyways, what can I do for you?" Jamie asked, thrown off by how close Theo was getting to her..

"Well I was downstairs having a drink and started to think about you." She shrugged before she took a seat beside Jamie on the bed.

"Oh yeah, what about me were you thinking of?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"About how we almost dated way back when, but didn't because of Owen." Theo moved closer to Jamie on the bed.

Jamie swallowed the lump inside of her throat when she felt Theo's hand rest itself on her leg.

"Well, he is my best friend and you and I agreed it was for the best." Jamie attempted to hide the awkwardness in her voice.

"Yeah, but we've both grown since then. We're more mature now…" Theo trailed off as she began rubbing her hand up Jamie's thigh.

"Theo, you're drunk." She grabbed the girl's hand and lifted it off of her. "Aren't you?"

Theo nodded. "I've had a few, but that doesn't mean anything." She whispered. Jamie slowly moved herself off the bed, away from the other woman.

Not wasting any time, Theo followed her actions. "Come on Jamie, let's just have some fun. God only knows how long we both wanted this for, and now that we're alone we should both take advantage of it." Theo approached Jamie, backing her up against the wall.

"Theo, as flattered as I am I'm going to have to decline your offer, yeah?" Jamie turned her face as Theo's mouth came closer to hers.

"Please, you can't tell me the second I walked into the cabin you weren't happy to see me. Anyone could feel the sexual tension between us," she whispered. Jamie could smell the alcohol in her breath.

"Theo, I promise you that there was no sexual tension on my side." Jamie scrunched her face in disgust.

"Oh god Jamie, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," Theo moaned. Before Jamie could say or do anything else, Theo pressed her lips to hers, shoving her harder into the wall. Jamie attempted to push the other woman off, but she was stronger than she had expected.

After a moment, Jamie finally got her arms free and immediately pushed the other woman off of her. "Bloody hell, piss off Theo." Jamie snapped.

"What’s gotten into you, usually you'll sleep with anyone who's willing. I mean Owen doesn't have to know, so what's the problem?" Theo glared at her.

"I'm in love with someone and I'm not interested in anyone else!" Jamie yelled. Her eyes widened as the words left her mouth.

Theo slowly backed away from Jamie, frowning. Jamie stared ahead of her looking through Theo as she replayed what she had just said in her head.

She was in love with Dani Clayton. There was no trying to deny or hide it any longer. Everything about Dani made Jamie downright crazy for her. Jamie didn't want or need anyone else, she only wanted Dani.

"Jamie I'm s-so sorry," Theo stuttered. "I had no idea."

"It's okay," Jamie continued to stare ahead at nowhere in particular. "I had no idea until now either." A smile slowly formed itself on her face the more she thought about it. "I love Dani Clayton." Saying the words aloud for the first time had really made it real.

"Are you talking about Hannah’s friend?" Theo curiously asked.

"Yeah, Hannah’s friend…and my friend," Jamie sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to go," Jamie quickly ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Theo whirled around to face the other woman.

"To tell Dani how I feel," Jamie opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait, I can't." She suddenly changed her mind.

"Why not?" Theo raised an eyebrow, confused by the entire situation.

"She has a boyfriend, and she's not gay." Jamie frowned. "Or so she says. She did cheat on him though by sleeping with me once." She immediately remembered the first night they met one another.

"Pretty sure if she cheated on her boyfriend with you, not only is she a little gay but she probably likes you too." Theo crossed her arms and smirked, admiring how oblivious Jamie was.

"Well she was really drunk…" Jamie frowned.

"Well how do you think she feels?" Theo took a step towards Jamie, making the other woman immediately take a step back. "Don't worry; I'm not going to try anything."

"Sorry, just making sure." Jamie smirked.

Theo rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seriously though, do you think she could have feelings for you?"

"I don't know, I mean it's hard to tell. We usually just do friend things like cuddle, hold hands, tease each other, and get on each other's nerves. You know, all that shite." Jamie raised an eyebrow when she saw Theo laughing. "What?"

"You're so clueless…" Theo shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Friend's don't do that shit, I mean yeah some do but given your history, it's pretty obvious she likes you." Theo couldn’t believe how unaware Jamie was.

"Bloody hell…you're right. How could I have been this blind the entire time?" Jamie frowned. "I have to go, thanks Theo." Jamie turned around once again and left the room without looking back. She ran downstairs and saw Owen and Hannah watching TV, cuddling.

"Where's Dani?" Jamie asked.

"She was looking for you a while ago, but I think she went outside again?" Hannah turned around and raised an eyebrow when she saw the look of distress on Jamie's face. "Is everything alright, love?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to her. Thanks," Jamie smiled. She ran to the front door and swung it open, leaving so fast that she forgot to close it.

Hannah looked over at Owen, who was sporting a smug look on his face. “I told you so.” He sang in a playful tone as he got up to shut the door.

Jamie briskly walked to where she could see Dani sitting in the distance. Her mind raced as her legs did the same, she wasted no time running to her direction. Dani rolled her eyes when she saw Jamie approaching her.

"Hey, I was looking for you everywhere." Jamie smiled.

"What for?" Dani continued walking away, passing her.

Jamie scrunched her face in confusion. Something was off about the other woman, she could already tell. "I wanted to talk to you," she quickly jogged back beside her again.

"About what, Jamie?" Dani refused to look at her being afraid that she may break down if she did so.

"Poppins,” Jamie yelled louder than she had intended. “Would you wait for me so we can talk?" Jamie was out of breath at this point from all the running she had just finished doing.

"Why would I wait for you?" Dani stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the woman in front of her. She wasn't intentionally trying to be harsh towards Jamie, but she just felt so hurt and betrayed by her, it was her natural instinct. She knew she had no reason to feel that way, Jamie had no obligations towards her. It was the fact that Dani had gotten her hopes up and felt that maybe she was different from all of the other girls. She thought that maybe Jamie would finally be ready to settle down, if it was with her.

"Dani," Jamie grabbed the other woman before she could walk away again. "What's going on with you? Are you mad at me?" She frowned.

"Not everything is about you, Jamie. I know you like to think that the world and all of its females revolve around you but news flash, it doesn't." Dani snapped. There was a moment where Dani's heart had broken for a second time when she saw the look of hurt infiltrate Jamie's eyes.

"I wasn't…" Jamie trailed off as the confusion clouded her mind.

"You weren't what?" Dani crossed her arms as she waited for Jamie to speak up.

"Nothing," Jamie replied quietly.

"Well, what did you want?" Dani's impatience was wearing thin.

"Just to tell you that…" Jamie froze.  _ Say it. Just fucking say it and if she walks away, then at least you know. Say it though. _

"Tell me what?" Dani sighed in frustration.

Jamie swallowed her saliva in an attempt to clear the dryness in her throat. "To tell you that I have a headache and I’m going to be heading to bed soon, so just try to be quiet when you come in.” Jamie kicked the ground and shoved her hands into her pockets.

Dani raised an eyebrow, confused by the entire interaction. “Sure thing, don’t you worry.” She replied, debating already if she should just sleep on the couch this weekend.

"Great. Enjoy the rest of your night then, see you around." Jamie mumbled. She quickly walked past Dani and back towards the house. 

The distance from them both grew further and further as Dani stood still.  _ Stop her. Don't let her walk away; make her give you an explanation. Tell her how you fucking feel and how she hurt you. _

Dani frowned as she opened her mouth, but the words refused to come out. Her stomach dropped the more she thought about what she had heard earlier. Fifteen minutes ago she was so excited to tell Jamie how she felt and now, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do.

Later that evening, Jamie laid wide awake in the darkness of hers and Dani's room. A permanent frown resided on her face as she thought about the other woman. Thoughts of how she could have been so stupid to let herself fall in love with a straight girl swarmed in her head. She thought she learned her lesson after the first time of falling in love, but she also wasn’t too ignorant to recognize that the first time wasn't anything like it was the last time. She now sees that the feelings she had for Stevie didn't compare to half of what she feels for Dani. She had royally screwed herself this time, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to bounce back from it.

She grabbed her phone from the dresser and checked the time. It read three in the morning and Dani still hadn't come up to their room. At this point, Jamie had assumed she was sleeping downstairs or with Viola and Rebecca. She let out a frustrated sigh as she laid her phone back down and turned to her side. Just as she did so, she saw a light shine through the bedroom as the door slowly crept open. Jamie didn't move as she heard someone tiptoe their way inside.

Dani entered the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her. She approached her bed and stopped in front of it as she looked over at the sleeping brunette. She had to keep herself from going over to her and lying beside her, wrapping her arms around her and falling asleep with Jamie in her arms. She sighed as she slowly began removing her clothes.

Jamie's eyes remained open as she heard Dani unzipping her jeans, thinking about what she would give to just turn around and tackle her into the bed, kissing her passionately before making love to her. She shut her eyes as she felt a single warm tear squeeze its way through her eyelids. She had never felt so broken over anything in her entire life, why was this affecting her so much? She had only known Dani for seven months, so of course she kept asking herself how it was possible to feel like this.

Dani put the last of her pajamas on before she pulled the blankets down from her end of the bed. She felt herself shiver as she slipped her way inside. She couldn't tell if she was shaking from the coldness in the room, or because of her feelings toward Jamie. She lied on her back and turned her head, looking over at the beautiful woman beside her . A smile gradually formed itself on her face as she watched the tiny brunette's body slowly move up and down with each breath she took. She held back her urges to keep herself from moving over and slipping her arms around her waist, pulling her in closely. All she wanted to do was protect and love her, but she knew that wasn’t an option right now. 

Dani shook her head and brought her eyes to the ceiling.  _ One more month, one month and I can forget all about Jamie Taylor. _

She sucked back a deep breath as she slowly and calmly exhaled, closing her eyes and letting herself slowly drift off to a chilly and lonely sleep.

Both girls' eyes snapped open as Dani's phone started to ring. Dani groaned as she grabbed it from the nightstand to check the time. She frowned when she saw Eddie's name appear across the screen.

"Hello," Dani rubbed her eyes groggily .

"Hey babe, did I wake you?" 

Jamie kept her eyes shut tight as she vaguely heard Eddie's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah," she sleepily replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

'It's okay," Dani replied. "What's up?" She yawned and forced herself to sit up.

"I just wanted to check up on you and see how your weekend was going?"

"It's going okay, I'm excited for the shower today." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sad I had to miss out on everything. I'm sure it will be great though, you and Jamie spent enough time planning it. I have no doubt you two are going to rock it."

"Yeah, I'm sad you won't be here though, I miss you." She whispered, and she meant it. She did miss Eddie, because at the end of the day even if she didn’t feel for Eddie like she did for Jamie, he was still her best friend. 

Jamie’s body tensed as she heard Dani, feeling a pang of jealousy in her chest.

"I miss you too, but I have good news. I was able to get time off so I’ll actually be there later tonight, after the shower.”

Dani froze as her eyes snapped open. “Wait, you’re coming tonight?”

Jamie bit down on her bottom lip, as much as she wanted to share a bed with Dani, she knew she had to start moving on from whatever fantasies she concocted in her head.

“Yeah, I was going to surprise you but figured with all the stress you girl’s are under, maybe that wasn’t such a good idea.” Dani could hear Eddie’s smile through the phone, which broke her heart even more.

"That’s great,” she lied. Dani wanted to mean it, in fact any other day she would have. However, she knew that she was going to have to talk to Eddie tonight because it wasn’t fair to him, and at this point she was only leading him on. “Well I guess we should get up and get ready. Call me later okay?" Dani asked.

"Of course, I love you."

Dani froze, her mouth remained open but silent.

"Dani?"

"Sorry, I'm still here. Just falling asleep again.”

"Okay, well I'll let you go." Eddie laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye babe." Dani quickly hung up the phone and stared into space. She never had an issue telling Eddie she loved him, but for some reason when he had just said the words she couldn't force herself to say it back.

"Jamie," Dani whispered.

"Yeah?" A croaky voice replied from the other bed.

"We should get up and get everything ready." Dani sat up in her bed and looked over at the other woman.

"Okay," Jamie mumbled. She lied still, waiting for Dani to exit. Dani's eyes focused as she waited for Jamie to get up. When the brunette made no sign of any movement, Dani declared defeat and got out of her bed. 

She walked over to the door and opened it. "Are you coming?" She asked annoyed.

"Aye Poppins, keep your knickers on." Jamie groaned as she slowly got up.

Dani rolled her eyes. "I'll see you downstairs," she replied. She then left the room and made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning," Hannah sat at the kitchen table as she held a large mug in her hands. "Tea is made over there in the pot, and mugs are up there." She pointed to a top cupboard. "Help yourself." She took a small sip from her mug.

"Thanks," Dani smiled.

"How did you and Jamie sleep?" Hannah tried to act casual.

"I don't know about Jamie, but I slept fine." Dani sighed as she grabbed a mug from the top cupboard.

"I see," Hannah's eyes carefully focused on Dani's actions.

"How did you sleep?" Dani grabbed the kettle and poured herself some tea.

"I slept okay; I had a lot on my mind." Hannah's eyes continued to focus on Dani.

"Like?" Dani turned around and faced her best friend.

"Like stuff," Hannah simply answered.

Dani gave the woman a confused look. "You know you can tell me anything?" She asked cautiously.

Hannah raised an accusing eyebrow. "And you know  _ you _ can tell me anything too, right?"

Dani's eyes focused on Hannah as she tried to work out what was going through her head. "Yeah of course I know that. I should start getting everything ready though. Knowing Jamie she fell back asleep and we'll be behind if I don't start right now." Dani carried her mug and walked towards the living room.

"Okay, do you want my help?" Hannah went to get up from her seat but stopped when she saw Dani quickly shaking her head.

"No way, this is for you. You just go out and do what you need to. Come back for three though, okay?" She smiled.

Hannah nodded. "Sounds good," she smiled back. Dani exited the room, being watched closely by Hannah who was trying to figure out if something had happened last night between her and Jamie.

Dani was shocked when she walked into the basement and saw Jamie unpacking everything from the boxes.

"Wow, you're actually awake and out of bed." She rested her mug onto the table and went to help Jamie unload everything. "There's tea if you need it," she finished.

Jamie kept her mouth shut as she continued unloading the boxes. Dani looked over at her and rolled her eyes. "Or not," she muttered.

Jamie sighed and looked over at the other woman. "Excuse me if I'm not in an incredibly chipper mood at the moment, I'm not a morning person." She lied, not wanting to start a fight with Dani. However, really she was still confused, hurt and upset from the previous night.

"I can tell," Dani replied. She started grabbing banners from the box and placing them onto the table. If she was sure of anything, she was sure that today was going to be one long day.

Hannah smiled as she slowly walked blind folded towards the basement door, Dani right behind her, guiding her.

"Okay, you're approaching the stairs now so be careful." Dani warned as she opened the door.

"Will do, love. Wouldn’t want to break my neck," Hannah chuckled. She rested her hands on both of the rails as she slowly walked down each step with Dani behind her and Jamie standing at the bottom of the stairs just in case. When she reached the bottom, everything was quiet and she nearly jumped when Dani approached her and pulled off her blind fold. The lights turned on and Hannah's jaw dropped as she looked around her and saw all the decorating Dani and Jamie had done.

"Dani…I…" Hannah trailed off as she looked around the basement which was covered in flashbacks from hers and Owen’s time together.

"It's a walk down your memory lane, do you like it?" Dani smiled.

"I love it Dani," a sad smile formed itself on her face.

"You're sad, why?" Dani frowned.

Hannah quickly shook her head. "No, it's not that. I'm just really touched you did this all for me," she whispered. She approached Dani and grabbed her into a tight hug.

Dani pulled back, beaming at the other woman. "It wasn't just me; Jamie did a lot of the work as well." Dani corrected her, looking over at the brunette who was standing awkwardly in a corner.

Hannah smiled and approached Jamie. "Thank you so much Jamie. This really means a lot to me." She hugged her, smiling when she felt Jamie’s body tense up. Jamie cleared her throat as Hannah's arms remained around her.

"It wasn't a problem, yeah. I'm glad you like it." She mumbled.

Hannah pulled back and wiped a single tear falling from her eye. She looked around and saw all her friends and family staring at her. "Thank you everyone for coming," she smiled.

Everyone nodded their heads in approval and they each made their way to greet the future bride. Jamie remained in the corner of the room, staring at Dani and admiring how happy she looked. A warm fuzzy feeling spread through her body as she watched her interacting with everyone.

"Did you talk to her?" A voice snapped Jamie from her thoughts. She looked over at Theo, standing in front of her.

"No, I changed my mind." Jamie whispered, forcing a small smile.

Theo frowned. "Why, I thought you were in love with her?"

Jamie let out a long sigh. "I am," she frowned. “When I went to approach her though, she practically freaked out on me and wanted fuck all to do with me.”

“Why do you think that is?” Theo asked.

“I have no idea but it doesn’t matter because sometime when you love someone, you have to do whatever is best for them. In this case, me telling Dani how I feel isn't really the best thing." Jamie shrugged.

"Tell me how you feel?" Dani came up behind Jamie, confused.

Jamie spun around in complete shock, wondering how much Dani had heard of what she just. "What?"

"You said telling me how you feel isn't the best thing?" Dani raised a questioning eyebrow.

Jamie stood still as her mind raced to come up with an excuse, any excuse. "Uh…" Theo cut her off.

"Yeah, tell you how she feels about helping out with the party.” Theo smiled, then looked over at Jamie, giving her head a tiny nod to indicate she should carry on with the lie.

“Oh?” Dani looked at Jamie and crossed her arms.

Jamie cleared her throat to give herself additional time to think of what she was going to say. “I just don’t feel like I can help out with any future events, I have a lot going on at the club and it just all feels like it’s too much to handle right now.”

"I see," Dani watched the other woman closely, unsure if she believed what they were both telling her. "Well if you felt that way, you should have come and told me sooner, I never wanted you to feel forced into helping me."

"Well it's not like you made yourself approachable or anything," Jamie muttered.

"Excuse me?" Dani replied quickly.

"You heard me, yeah. You've been acting like a complete twat to me ever since last night, did you think I'd be comfortable to talk to you?" Jamie glared at Dani.

"Okay, I think that's about it. Why don't you two finish this later?" Theo cut in, standing in between both women.

"You would stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Dani shot out.

"Excuse me, what?" Theo turned around to face Dani in disbelief.

"This isn't your business, so excuse you." Dani clenched her fists. She could feel the anger rising up inside her knowing what had happened between Jamie and her the previous night.

"I'm just trying to help." Theo corrected Dani.

"Yeah well how about you help elsewhere then.” Dani knew she needed to stop while she was ahead, knowing Theo hadn’t done anything wrong to her.

"What is your problem, Dani? Seriously ever since last night you've completely gone off the deep end and I'm not sure what the hell happened, but why are you taking it out on us...on me?" Jamie snapped. She had enough of Dani's behaviour and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Nothing happened. I'm just sick of your attitude and you thinking you're better than everyone else." Dani snarled.

"What is going on here?" Hannah quickly approached the three women and stared them all down.

Jamie's eyes focused on Dani as she spoke to Hannah. "Dani is being an arsehole, that's what's going on here." Jamie snapped.

"Whoa," Hannah started to speak but was cut off by Dani.

"Well it’s better than being someone who plays with other people’s emotions, or who just doesn't care what she does or who she hurts." Dani yelled back, feeling her heart drop.

"Who have I hurt, Dani? Tell me, please do because right now the only one who is acting hurt is you and I'm pretty sure I haven't done or said anything to you to make you act this way.” Jamie threw her hands in the air, completely thrown off from how upset Dani was acting.

"Maybe if you opened your eyes for once in your fucking life, you would see what the real issue is here." Dani scoffed. "But you're too blind, aren't you?" Hannah watched in amazement as both women stood face to face only inches apart, getting closer and closer.

"Maybe if you stopped being a typical bloody female and just voiced your problem, I might actually know the issue. Jesus fuckin Christ Poppins, my eight year old cousin is less complicated than you. Grow the fuck up," Jamie clenched her fists.

"Okay, enough!" Hannah yelled, starling everyone around her, including herself. She started intensely at both women before finally speaking up again. "Today is my bridal shower and if you two are going to sit here and continue to run your mouths at each other, then you can both take your problems somewhere else because frankly, I'm not interested in your drama. I'm sure everyone else can agree," she finished. Jamie and Dani looked around and saw everyone staring at them, secretly exchanging words between one another.

"You know what, fuck this. Dani can stay, I don't belong here anyways. I don't fit in with you and your group of friends so you can all have fun with each other." Jamie turned around to storm off.

"Jamie," Hannah attempted to stop her. Jamie quickly spun around.

"No, don't. Dani can stay,” she repeated. “I'll go, this isn't my place anyways, is it?" She snapped looking over at Dani. She then spun back around again and rushed up the stairs to get far away from everyone, to get far away from Dani.

Dani watched as Jamie ran upstairs and felt a sudden urge to chase after her, only stopping when she felt a hand grab her arm to stop her.

“Give her some space,” Hannah frowned.

Dani nodded and looked around the room. She felt herself tense as she saw all eyes on her. “Right, sorry about that everyone. We should probably get back to Hannah’s special day.” Dani forced a smile on her face and walked towards the table holding a bunch of presents on it. She knew that the rest of the day wasn’t going to get easier, so the least she could do was make sure that her best friend enjoyed herself.

A few hours later and everyone had either headed home or they were outside drinking by the bonfire Owen had built.

Dani sat in a chair in front of the fire and stared at the flames as she thought about everything that had unfolded earlier with Jamie. She didn’t realise how long she had zoned out for until felt Hannah tap her arm and point ahead to Eddie, who was approaching her.

“Hey babe,” Eddie leaned down and kissed her on the cheek,

“Hey,” Dani replied, the corners of her mouth drawn downward.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie went to sit down beside her but stopped when Dani quickly stood up.

“Can we actually go for a walk and talk?” Dani bit her bottom lip nervously. She was already in a piss poor mood and the thought of breaking Eddie’s heart was only making it worse.

“Sure,” Eddie reached his arm out and let Dani loop hers around him. She then led them both to the pier that was a good distance away from the bonfire.

“So what’s up?” Eddie sat down at the edge of the pier, letting his feet dangle.

Dani sat down beside him and took a deep breath. “I have something to tell you, and before I do, I need you to know how much I care about you and that I never want to cause you any pain, ever.” She looked down at her legs, afraid to see Eddie’s reaction. However, she knew she owed it to him to at least keep eye contact with him as she broke his heart.

Eddie rested his hand on top of Dani’s hand, which was resting on her leg. “You can tell me anything, Dani.” He spoke softly, trying to reassure her in hopes of making her feel safe.

“Eddie, I’m so sorry.” Dani felt the tears start to spill from her eyes as she lost full control.

“Hey,” Eddie quickly wrapped an arm around Dani’s waist and pulled her in. “You know how much I love you, right? Just tell me.” He pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head.

“I- I don’t deserve your love or kindness, Eddie.” Dani’s tears started to get out of control as she sobbed into his shoulder. She could feel Eddie tense but he refused to let her go as she let all her guilt and frustrations out. He didn’t say a word as he held her, giving her the time she needed to say her peace.

Eventually, Dani’s tears slowed down as she took deep breaths in and out to help herself get her emotions back under control. She finally pulled away from Eddie so that she could properly face him. “You’re probably going to never want to talk to me again after this, so I need you to know now how much I love and care for you. You’re my best friend, you always have been since we were kids.” Dani wiped away the tears that were stuck in her eyelashes and let out a shaky breath.

“About seven months ago, I went out with Viola to be her wing woman for the night. I ended up getting really drunk and when I woke up the next morning…” Dani paused as she saw Eddie slowly pull back from her. Knowing she had no choice but to rip the bandaid off, she pushed herself to continue on.

“When I woke up the next morning, I was naked in someone else’s bed.” Dani felt her heart sink as the words left her mouth. She looked over at Eddie who was staring past her, a blank expression on his face.

“I- I don’t understand?” Eddie pushed up his glasses as he finally brought his attention back to Dani. “Doesn’t Viola go to gay bars?”

Dani swallowed what felt like a large lump sitting nice and snug inside her throat. She slowly nodded her head and pushed her hair back with both of her hands.

“Who did you cheat on me with, Dani?” Eddie now shifted his bottom against the pier so he could face her better. Dani sat silently, finding it impossible to say the next words. Eddie, once again reached out his hand and rested it on her leg, making her nearly jump by the close contact. “Tell me, Dani. It’s okay,” he whispered.

Dani shook her head in disbelief and quickly stood up. “How are you being so calm about this right now? I just told you I cheated on you and your first thought is too comfort me? I don’t deserve comfort, Eddie.” Dani cried out in disbelief.

Eddie quickly got up with her and grabbed both of her hands. “Dani, tell me who you cheated on me with.”

Dani looked into Eddie’s eyes and for the first time in forever, she didn’t recognize who was standing in front of her. She had known Eddie her entire life and the expression he was carrying on his face as he waited for her to come clean was something unrecognizable. It wasn’t anger, it wasn’t even fear. He almost looked like he was relieved.

“Dani, it’s okay. Tell me, please?” Eddie’s tone was so calm, it had thrown Dani completely off.

Dani took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. “Jamie,” she looked down at the ground, afraid to see Eddie’s facial expression, assuming it would hold disgust for her. “I’m...I’m gay, Eddie. I’m so sorry, I swear-” Dani cut herself off when she finally looked up. She was in complete shock when all she saw was the familiar smile of her ten year old best friend, proudly looking down at her.

Unsure of what to say or do, Dani stepped back and almost fell off the pier in doing so. Eddie quickly grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back forward, laughing.

“Eddie, what the fuck has gotten into you?” Dani was starting to get frustrated, not expecting this type of reaction at all. 

Eddie continued to laugh as he grabbed Dani into a tight hug and began to sway her back and forth as if he was dancing.

“Me too, Dani.” Eddie softly mumbled, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

“You too, what?” Dani pulled back right away, assuming she knew what he was referring to but given how distraught she was, she didn’t want to make assumptions on what he had meant.

Eddie finally pulled himself away from Dani, so that he could see her. “I’m gay, Dani.” The admission had come so easily to Eddie, it nearly sent Dani off the edge of the pier again.

“Wait, what?” Dani shook her head in disbelief. “You mean…”

“Yes, Dani. I am gay, I like men.” Eddie sighed happily as if this was the first time the words ever left his mouth.

“How long?” Dani was still in shock, she had no idea what to do or say.

“Honestly, I think I always kind of knew. But it wasn’t until I went to Jamie’s nightclub one night that it truly hit me. I’ve been struggling so much the last eight months, not wanting to break your heart that I’ve been taking all those business trips just to get away from my life for a weekend and all the expectations that came with it.” Eddie reached out and waited for Dani to accept his hand. “Come on, let’s take a walk.”

Dani was intrigued about the turn of events, so she accepted right away and followed beside him.

“I’m afraid I also cheated on you one time,” Eddie started. He paused to look at Dani’s reaction and felt comfort when he saw Dani’s soft eyes begging him to continue. “I just wanted to be sure, normally I only ever went to clubs to dance and be free for a night. But I needed to know what it felt like when I kissed a guy, I didn’t want to just break your heart without knowing for sure if it was true or not. It was hard because I loved you...I love you so much. I just didn’t know if the want I had for you would be different than the want I had for men. Turns out, it was.” Eddie stopped and stepped in front of Dani. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I was planning on telling you after the wedding, not wanting to ruin Hannah and Owen’s special day.”

Dani stood silent, still surprised by Eddie’s admission. She went to open her mouth but quickly closed it, which didn’t go unnoticed by Eddie.

“Are you mad?” He frowned.

Dani quickly shook her head, laughing. “Heavens no, mad at you for what? Being in the exact same boat as me? I guess, I am just in shock right now, I didn’t expect the conversation to go this way.”

“Same here,” Eddie laughed. “Two peas in a pod we are,” he smirked.

The two of them continued to walk, discussing their lives from when they were children up until the present and how they ended up where they are now. Eventually, a calm and relaxing silence fell between them as they then walked hand in hand, both feeling like a new person.

“So,” Eddie started, contemplating how to proceed with his next question. “Where does this leave us?” Dani could tell how nervous he was, even though it was pitch black outside.

“Exactly where we started all those years ago,” Dani gave his hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

“Best friends?”

“Best friends,” Dani repeated, a huge smile taking up half of her face.

“Well then, as your best friend I do have one favour to ask. Would you mind if we hold off on telling anyone about this until after the wedding, including Hannah? I don’t think I’m mentally prepared to come out yet, I wasn’t expecting to have to tell people until after the wedding. Since I know I’ll eventually have to face both of our parents, I just need a bit of time to discover the new me.” Eddie sighed.

Dani knew exactly where he was coming from as both of their parents were pushy and overbearing, and she was definitely not in a rush to have that conversation with them either.

“Of course, after the wedding we’ll call them together and tell them, and then everyone else. We don’t have to do it alone, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I’d be able to handle them by myself.” Dani pushed back the anxiety that was creeping up, not wanting to worry about something new when she already had so many other things going on.

“Absolutely,” Eddie smiled. “But what about Jamie?”

“What about her?” And just like that, all the stress free relief Dani had felt in the last half hour had quickly gone away and was replaced with the memories of what had happened between her and Jamie earlier that day.

“Well aren’t you two….together? Wouldn’t you prefer to have her with you? I obviously would love to have you beside me to break the news, but I don’t want you to feel obligated and-” Eddie couldn’t finish his thought as he was quickly cut off by Dani.

“You are my best friend, Eddie. We’ve known each other our entire lives, you’re never an obligation, you’re a necessity. I’ll always need you around.” Dani quickly threw herself into Eddie’s arms and hugged him tighter than she had ever done before.

“Well as glad as I am to hear that, I don’t appreciate you tiptoeing around my first question.” Eddie jokingly nudged Dani. “What about you and Jamie?”

“I don’t think there will ever be a me and Jamie,” Dani let out a sad sigh.

“What do you mean, why not?”

“I just don’t think she feels that way about me and-” Now it was Dani’s turn to be cut off.

Eddie laughed and quickly shook his head. “You’re crazy, that woman is mad for you.”

“What makes you say that?” Dani’s eyebrow raised curiously.

“Hm well, I don’t know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she never leaves you alone. Or maybe it’s that adorable nickname she gave you that she continuously calls you, which I truly love by the way.” Eddie laughed when he saw Dani roll her eyes. “Or maybe it’s just that anyone with eyes can see the way she looks at you, she’s got it bad.” He shrugged.

“See, I thought that as well, but then when I went to talk to her yesterday I could hear her in the room we were sharing. It sounded like she was about to hook up with Owen's sister.” Dani frowned.

“Did you ask her about it, maybe there’s an explanation?” Eddie immediately knew the answer to his question, knowing how his best friend was. “You need to talk to her, Dani. You can’t make assumptions about people, it isn’t fair to them.”

“I know,” Dani whined, hating how right Eddie always was. “I just need sometime to process everything. This has all been so new for me and moving so fast, I wasn’t prepared for it.”

“You can’t prepare for love, Danielle.” Dani cringed when she heard Eddie use her full first name, knowing he only did that when he was annoyed with her. “It’s one of the many secrets of this world that no one can give an explanation for how it works. It’s unpredictable and a lot of the time, unexpected. If you want her, you just need to take a chance and tell her. You won’t know unless you try, and if you don’t try you’ll spend the rest of your life regretting it.”

“I know you’re right and I will,” Dani whispered. “I think we both just need some time apart.”

“Well, don’t take too much time. Who knows what could happen in a week, let alone a month. Don’t rush yourself, but also don’t talk yourself out of taking a chance on something you want. You deserve it.” Eddie grabbed Dani one more time before they got too close to the bonfire, and held onto her tightly. “I love you and I’ll always be here for you, I hope you know that.” He mumbled against the top of her head.

Dani smiled as she shut her eyes, finally feeling like she had her best friend back for the first time in years. “I know, and I love you too Eddie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter is when it will all start coming together. I'm not going to put you through much more, it's pretty much coming to an end so you only have two or three more chapters to go.
> 
> Feed me, feedback. Leave me all the love, support and hate. I thrive off of it!
> 
> Cheers


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support with gay Eddie, I don't know why but I have a soft spot for him and the situation he was in for the TV series. I can't bring myself to write him as an asshole so I figured this was the best way around the entire cheating situation, to technically not break his heart.
> 
> ANYWAYS I lied  
> I said last chapter was the end of angst, but I just couldn't help myself.  
> So SURPRISE, enjoy some drunk and angry angst.
> 
> Also, I made a discord for Jamie x Dani shippers, I think we need a place where we can all have open discussions and even get recommendations or help with fanfiction! Feel free to join :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/druy8kU4EE

Jamie sat in front of her laptop sorting through some photos she had stored, her eyes were red from all the hours she had been working at the bar and at home. She sighed as she rested backwards onto her computer chair and grabbed her phone to check if she had any missed calls or texts. She couldn’t help but smile when she unlocked her phone screen and saw there was a text message waiting from Dani.

It had been a month since hers and Dani’s fallout at Owen’s cottage and the two of them had barely kept up with any communication, aside from a few text messages sent here and there about Hannah’s upcoming Hens party.

That isn’t to say Dani didn’t try ever, a week after the party Jamie had received a few calls from Dani. But after rejecting them all, Dani had eventually given up and decided sending a text message was probably more appropriate given the circumstances.

Jamie had to admit, she was a little upset when she received the first message from her and saw right away it wasn’t an apology. While she knew she used some poor choice of words that day, she was refusing to budge until Dani came to her first, seeing as Dani was the one who started it all. Jamie replayed the argument over and over again in her head, and she still doesn’t understand what had caused Dani to lash out at her like that.

But, with it being Dani, Jamie still found herself smiling every time she saw her name come up on her screen. She had really missed Dani on more than one level, it wasn’t just her feelings that had kept Jamie to continue yearning for her, she also missed Dani’s friendship as the two had gotten really close and she felt she could talk to her about anything and everything.

Jamie sighed as she read over Dani’s message, prepared to play along with the “everything is great” charade.

_ From Poppins 11:27pm _

_ So tomorrow is a go, Hannah has no idea it's her Hens party! She thinks it's just going to be her, Owen, Eddie, you and I going for drinks at your bar. Is everything good on your end? _

Jamie typed out a quick reply.

_ To Poppins 11:48pm _

_ Yes. Everyone will be at the bar for 9:30pm, I'll go in early tomorrow to set up. _

She stared at her phone as she waited for a reply, hating that Dani still had this kind of hold on her. She quickly opened the new message when she felt her phone vibrate in her hands.

_ From Poppins 11:48pm _

_ Did you want my help setting up? _

Jamie rolled her eyes, finding it hard to believe Dani would actually be okay with helping her set-up.

_ To Poppins 11:49pm _

_ No, I'll be fine on my own. _

Dani frowned as read over Jamie's text. Ever since the cottage things had been very awkward and tense between the two of them. Dani knew she had no right in the way she had treated Jamie, but she felt that it would be best to give Jamie some distance and space for now, she owed it to her after all.

_ From Poppins 11:51pm _

_ Okay, see you at 10 tomorrow then. Good night. _

Jamie debated on writing a reply back but decided against it. She tossed her phone back onto her computer desk and threw her face into her hands, letting out a loud and frustrated sigh before laughing at herself.  _ This is the exact reason I avoided love. This is the exact reason why I never wanted to commit to someone. In the end, it's all a bloody heartache. _

Dani and Hannah sat silently in the cab as they headed towards Jamie's bar. Dani felt excited but nervous for the night ahead. She knew it could go one of two ways: Perfect, or a disaster. Now she knew the only thing that could really make it a disaster, was if she and Jamie got into an argument again. So her plan was simple, she was going to stay far away from Jamie. No matter what urges she would get to go and converse with her, she would swallow them back and stay away. Whatever Dani was feeling could wait until after the wedding, which was only a week away..

"I don't see why we couldn't just cab it with Owen and Eddie. I mean, it would have saved us time and carpooling is much better for the environment." Hannah pointed out as she looked over at her best friend, who was deep into thought. "Are you okay, love?"

"Huh?" Dani snapped from her thoughts and looked over at Hannah, who was frowning.

"You look like something is bothering you, what's on your mind?"

Dani shook her head. "Nothing," she smiled. "Just excited for tonight is all."

"Dani, I'm your best friend. Don't lie to me. What's on your mind? You look like you want to cry." Hannah reached out and rested her hand on Dani's knee.

"I just have a lot on my mind…" Dani sighed. "I'll be okay though."

"Is it Jamie?" Hannah asked the inevitable.

"Why would you think that?" Dani raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well you've been weird ever since your guys' little fallout and I don't know; today you've just been extra weird. You're quiet and you seem…nervous?" Hannah asked more than stated. “Is this going to be your first time seeing each other since the fight?”

"Yes, but I'm fine. I just…I don't know." Dani inhaled and looked over at Hannah, frowning as she slowly exhaled. "Can we just drop it? I'm just not really in the mood to talk about it. I'm fine though, trust me okay?" She gave the girl a tiny smile.

Hannah slowly nodded, unsure of what to say. She couldn't really force Dani to talk about her feelings but she also knew the other woman, and she knew that she needed to talk, whether Dani wanted to admit it or not. So Hannah just decided to drop it for now, knowing Dani would be more likely to open up later on after having a few drinks. "Sure, but you know I'm always here for you if you need me. Don't hesitate, please." She stared intensely at the other woman.

"I will, don't worry." Dani nodded, swallowing the dryness in her throat.

Dani grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Jamie.

_ To Jamie 9:51pm _

_ Be there in five. _

The cab arrived in front of Jamie's bar. Dani quickly grabbed the money from her wallet, brushing Hannah off when she tried to contribute. They both exited the car and headed towards the front entrance.

Dani opened the door, holding it open for Hannah. "I hope the boys are here," Hannah grabbed her phone to look at the time.

"Yeah….about that…" Dani smiled as they walked in.

"Surprise," a bunch of people yelled. Hannah's eyes grew wide as she looked around a completely decorated bar, with at least thirty females inside, all familiar to Hannah.

"What?" Hannah looked over at Dani with confusion.

"It's your Hens party, Jamie and I planned it for you." Dani smiled and waved Jamie over.

Jamie sighed as she slowly made her way over to both women. Hannah looked up at the ceiling and saw a bunch of sexual decorations hanging from it. On each table there was an unopened dildo and everyone had party favors in the shapes of dicks.

"Dani, this is great." Hannah laughed as Dani slipped a hat with a dildo on top of it onto her head.

"Jamie did all the decorating," Dani gestured towards the brunette.

"Jamie," Hannah gave the woman an appreciative smile. She reached her arms out and wrapped them around her. "It looks fantastic, thank you so much." Hannah whispered into her ear.

"No problem," Jamie smirked as she pulled back. "I figured you all would prefer dicks over breats," she laughed.

"Yeah, you figured right." Hannah giggled. "Anyways, I should go and say hi to everyone. I'll be back," she smiled at both women.

"I'll join you," Dani quickly replied, following her.

Jamie frowned as she watched both women walk away.  _ Well that was a slap in the face.  _

She sighed as she made her way over to the bar. She flagged down the bartender.

"Luke," she yelled. Luke looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey, awesome job for the party. It looks great, you girls are going to be getting wild tonight," he winked.

"Yeah probably, thanks dude." Jamie smirked.

"Got your eye on any lucky ladies tonight?" He leaned on the bar and wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner while looking at Jamie.

"No not really," Jamie's eyes trailed over to Dani, who was laughing with Viola.

"What's up with you lately?" Luke snapped her from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Jamie raised an eyebrow. Luke laughed and shook his head.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean.” Luke grinned as he grabbed a glass and cloth and started polishing.

Dani walked behind Jamie and was about to tap her on the shoulder, but got distracted by hers and Luke's conversation.

"I don't know what you mean, Luke. Don't play games and just tell me. How am I different?" She glared at him.

"Well for starters, I don't see you checking any girls out ever. Then to top that off, you haven't brought any girls home with you in probably about three months. What's going on with you? Has someone finally tamed the wild Jamie Taylor?" Luke asked, intrigued.

Jamie let out a long and sad sigh. "More like some girl fucked me up so bad, I can't even think of one night stands anymore."

"Oh yeah which one, do I know her?" Luke’s eyes searched around and landed on Dani, who was still standing behind Jamie.

"Naw, you don't know her. She's here tonight actually, somewhere." Jamie spun around to look for Dani but nearly fell over when she saw that she was already in her personal space.

"Dani…hey…" Jamie attempted to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you what a great job you did on decorating." Dani forced a smile, feeling the jealousy take over her body. Theo was somewhere in the bar so Dani only assumed Jamie was talking about her.

"Oh yeah…thanks." Jamie rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"No problem," Dani smiled. She looked passed Jamie at Luke. "Can I get two G and T’s please?"

"Sure thing," Luke nodded. He then grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and started to work on Dani’s request.

Jamie turned back around and faced Luke, being embarrassed to face Dani. She had no idea what Dani could have overheard, and as much as a part of her wanted to find out, she knew nothing good would come from it regardless.

Luke walked back over and handed Dani two drinks. "Enjoy," he smiled.

"Thanks." Dani replied. "I'll see you around, Jamie." Dani turned on her heels and quickly walked away, knowing she had already broken her only rule tonight.  _ Avoid Jamie at all costs. _

"Give me some Scotch Luke, tonight is going to be a long night." Jamie grabbed her phone from her pocket and checked the time. "A really long night," she sighed seeing it was only 10:05pm.

Three hours had passed and Jamie was having trouble keeping her balance. She stumbled back to the bar and gave Luke a huge grin.

"Another shot?" Luke smirked.

"Do I look like some sort of pansy? Make it two!" Jamie yelled out, making him laugh. Luke shook his head and walked away. Jamie turned her body and looked around the room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Dani in the middle of the dance floor, looking like she was as happy and free as ever, and it was also obvious she was drunk out of her mind.

"Hey," A voice caught Jamie off guard and caused her to spin around, making her almost fell over. "Drink a lot?" Theo laughed.

"You bloody well know it," Jamie sighed.

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself much?” Theo frowned, seeing how much Jamie appeared to be struggling with her own feelings.

Jamie shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Jamie, just go talk to her, you're being ridiculous. You're never going to let yourself move on unless you get yourself closure." Theo reached out and rubbed her hand up and down Jamie's arm.

This didn't go unnoticed by Dani, who had been watching Jamie closely all night.

"No, I'll be fine. That's what this is for," she smiled as she grabbed both shots. "Here, take one with me." She handed Theo one of them, and hiccupped.

Theo laughed as she grabbed the shot from the other woman. "I like your way of dealing with shit," she smirked.

"Thanks, it's useful." Jamie smirked. Both girls lifted their shot glasses in the air before shooting them back. 

"I need to piss," Jamie shook her head in disgust.

"Okay, I'll see you around." Theo chuckled as she watched Jaie stumble towards the loo.

After a much needed bathroom break, Jamie stood in front of one of the mirrors and stared at herself as she washed her hands. Grabbing some paper towel, she turned her head and jumped when she saw Dani entering the bathroom.

"Dani, hey." She smiled, the alcohol being a big factor in that.

Dani quickly approached Jamie and poked her shoulder with one finger. "You know what the worst part about sleeping with you is?" She slurred her words with much anger.

"Whoa, how about you don’t man handle me?" Jamie removed Dani's hand from her shoulder. "Dani let's not do this tonight," she sighed.

"No, I'm sick and tired of holding this all in. S-so just shut up and listen." Jamie's jaw dropped as Dani stood in front of her, fire blazing in her eyes. "You don't get to just waltz your way into someone's life and c-completely mess with their head then bam, forget about them." Dani growled. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact she was tired of seeing Jamie flirting with everyone but her, either way she had enough.

"Wait what?" Jamie's eyes widened.

"You heard me. I'm tired of feeling like this," Dani replied agitated.

"Feeling like what?" Jamie spoke slowly, trying to piece together what Dani was meaning.

"Feeling like my heart is constantly being ripped out everytime I see you with other women." Dani took a step closer to Jamie, her face inches away from Jamie’s.

"Dani I…" Jamie was speechless, confused by what Dani had meant. 

"So let me tell you what the worst part about sleeping with you is." Dani's chest heaved in and out as she stared at the other woman with intent.

"The fact that I don't even fucking remember it." Without another word Dani leapt forward, grabbed Jamie by her thick brown locks and smacked their mouths together. Jamie's eyes snapped open as she felt Dani's lips on hers.

It didn't take long for Jamie's mind to wrap around what was going on and start kissing Dani back. Dani shoved Jamie backwards against the wall and immediately started working her hands, wanting to explore every inch of Jamie’s body, as if she needed to make up for lost time. Dani nearly gasped when she felt Jamie’s hand reach around her waist and pull Dani in, making herself thrust into Jamie.

Jamie moaned as she felt Dani capture her bottom lip and tug on it. Dani, who had been holding in months of sexual frustration, daringly snaked a hand up Jamie's shirt and started moving her hand towards Jamie’s breasts.

The kiss was nothing like either of them had experienced before, it was passionate and fierce, but also very desperate.

Jamie threw her head back as Dani slowly grazed her lips down Jamie’s chin, landing on the crook of her neck. Jamie moaned as she reached her hands out and grabbed Dani's hips, tugging her in closer, needing to feel some sort of relief. "Fuck Dani," she hissed.

Dani kissed her way back up Jamie's jaw line and reattached their lips. Her tongue glided across Jamie’s bottom lip, demanding access. Jamie melted when she opened her mouth and felt Dani’s tongue slip in, flicking and pushing against her own.

Not being able to last any longer, Jamie slid her hands down Dani’s body and wrapped them underneath her thighs, lifting her up so that Dani’s legs were now wrapped around her waist. Jamie pushed herself off the wall and carried Dan forward towards the counter, sitting her on top of it.

Dani’s hands found their way to the buttons on Jamie’s shirt and started to work quickly with them.

“God, I need you so bad.” Jamie lifted her hands to Dani’s cheeks and gently held her face and she peppered kisses against her jaw.

"Dani?" A new voice made both of them immediately jump back. Dani quickly jumped off the counter and froze as she stared behind Jamie, seeing Hannah standing by the bathroom door, jaw agape.

"Fuck," Dani muttered.

"What's going on here? What are you doing?" Hannah quickly approached both girls.

"Hannah, it isn't what it looks like it's…." Dani tried to explain but was cut off.

"I know exactly what this is." Hannah shook her head in disbelief. She looked passed Dani towards Jamie. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Pardon me?" Jamie took a step back in shock.

"You heard me? Who do you think you are?" Hannah repeated. "She's drunk and you're taking advantage of that.” Hannah rested her hands on her hips as she continued to stare Jamie down. "You should know better, Jamie"

"Hannah…" Dani started but was cut off once again.

" _ She _ came onto me," Jamie scoffed.

"Still, she's drunk and in a very committed relationship. You should know better," Hannah shot out.

Jamie laughed obnoxiously. "Please, she can only use that excuse so many times." Jamie glared at both women.

"Excuse me?" Hannah looked back and forth between both women.

"Hannah…let me…" Dani started but was cut off by Jamie again.

"You heard me." Jamie walked towards Hannah, buttoning her shirt back up. "You know what, fuck this. I don't need this shit again, when am I going to stop being such a fuckin muppet and finally learn my lesson?" Jamie pushed her way past Both Hannah and Dani. "I'll let Dani fill you in with the details but I'm going home. I am done letting that fuckin woman mess with my head anymore." Jamie muttered before opening the door and slamming it behind her. Hannah stared at the door and slowly turned back to face Dani.

"Hannah…" Dani frowned.

"Care to explain what the hell that was about?" Hannah raised an eyebrow as she waited for her best friend to fill her in.

"It's complicated," Dani stated. Where the hell should she start?

"Complicated how? I just walked in on you cheating on Eddie, with a girl...with Jamie. Which makes no sense because you're not even gay…or are you?" The confusion and anger in Hannah's voice was inevitable.

Dani inhaled a deep breath, slowly exhaling before speaking up, allowing herself to grow the courage and finally tell her best friend the truth. "That guy I cheated on Eddie with eight months ago…It wasn't a guy…It was Jamie." Dani replied in a small voice. She could feel the tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"I see…" Hannah wasn't sure what to say to her. She felt hurt that Dani had lied to her, but what hurt her most was that Dani didn't feel like she could come and talk to her.

"Hannah…I…I love her…" Dani frowned. She watched Hannah closely, trying to read her expression but her face remained emotionless.

"When did you come to this conclusion?" Hannah sighed, already having a tiny idea of their love for one another.

"I don't know…it's just been building up over time I guess," Dani groaned.

Hannah's body slowly relaxed as she saw the distress in her best friend's face. "Why did you lie to me?" She whispered. Dani was relieved to see she was calming down.

She took a step closer to the other woman. "I was scared Hannah, I have been scared the last eight months. I don't know what's going on with me. I've slowly been falling in love with her and it's been messing with me. It's scary because I realised..." Dani trailed off as her eyes met with the floor.

"You realised what, love?" Hannah asked in a calming tone as she stood still and patiently waited, not wanting to pressure Dani into telling her anything.

Dani slowly brought her eyes back to the other woman, tears flooding in them at this point. "I realised...I love her more than I ever loved Eddie and I haven’t ever been able to get her off my mind since our first night together. That's why I've been acting so weird the last few months. Don't ask me why her, because I honestly don't understand it myself. But I love her and I can't change how I feel Hannah…trust me…I've tried." Dani started to cry.

Hannah frowned and quickly approached her best friend. She grabbed her into a hug and rested her hand on the back of Dani’s head, burying her face into her shoulder. Hannah and Dnai stayed still like that for a few minutes as Dani’s tears came rushing out. Eventually, she pulled back and made eye contact with Hannah, knowing she needed the full truth, and that she could trust her.

"I’m not finished yet, there’s more.” Dani wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath as she pulled back. “I came clean to Eddie about this at the cottage, and told him everything. It actually went great, we ended up both discovering that neither of us was happy being in a relationship with each other because…” Dani trailed off and bit her bottom lip nervously. “We’re both gay, Han. So we broke up and we’ve gone back to being best friend’s, which is all I ever wanted, I just had no idea until I met Jamie. But now, here I am, single for a month and I haven’t had the courage to tell Jamie anything yet. Which is great because now it’s too late.” Dani started to cry again at the thought of screwing everything up, knowing how much Jamie had meant to her.

"Shh," Hannah gently rubbed Dani's back. After a moment, Hannah let go and pulled back, smiling. "I don't quite understand what's going on here, but I do love you and I'll always support you know matter what. If this is how you feel Dani, you need to go tell her. You can't just sit back and wait for everything to unfold itself. You need to take responsibility and make it happen." She reached up and cupped Dani's cheek. “Eddie has given you his blessing it sounds like, so what more do you need?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just scared.” Dani whispered.

"Posh,” Hannah shook her head in disbelief. “The Dani Clayton I know is fearless. I mean, you came clean to Eddie which had to have taken guts, not many people would be able to do that.” Hannah grabbed both of Dani’s hands and gently squeezed them. “If she means that much to you, go and tell her. Don’t lose out on the chance to finally be happy because you’re afraid of rejection or what other people will have to say. To heck with everyone else, all that matters is what you want. “Hannah finished.

Dani let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She slowly nodded as she wiped a tear falling from her eye. "I will, I promise." Dani whispered.

A grin slowly formed across Hannah's face. "Well then, go and tell her. Stop wasting time." She grabbed Dani one last time and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for yelling earlier," she mumbled against her.

"No, I deserved it. After the way I’ve treated Jamie the last few times we’ve seen each other, I needed a good wakeup call, that's why you're my best friend and why I’ll always need you around." Dani pulled back and gave her a tiny smile. "You'll always give me the harsh truth, no matter what."

"Thanks Dani," Hannah replied. Both girls stared at each other in silence, thoughts racing through their minds. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go tell her!" Hannah gestured towards the door.

"Okay, I'll let you know how it goes. Wish me luck?" Dani looked pleadingly at her.

Hannah shook her head. "You don't need it. She'd be a fool to not feel the same way," she smirked.

Dani laughed as she choked back tears. "Enjoy your night Hannah." She turned around and headed towards the door. "You're going to be a married woman soon, go make the best out of your night." Dani finished as she opened the door and quickly exited. No more games, this was it. 

Dani was finally going to tell Jamie exactly how she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last angsty chapter haha, there's only two more left so next chapter will be all fluffy and maybe wit will include smut, depends how I feel...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave me some love, I crave and adore it! Cheers


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter you have all waited patiently for! This chapter is rated E, I had to at least attempt to give you guys a present for sticking with the fic for so long. I'm really rough when it comes to smut, not like actually rough, but like I suck at it haha. Anyways, apologies if it's shit!

The drive went by quicker than Dani would have liked. She felt she needed more time to think about what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. She had been holding her feelings for Jamie in for the last eight months and now that Jamie had somewhat of an idea, she had no more excuses in postponing the inevitable. She had to tell Jamie how she felt, she had to confess how much Jamie had meant to her.

The cab pulled in front of Jamie's building and Dani remained seated as she stared ahead, her nerves finally kicking in.

"Miss?" The cab drive looked into his rear-view mirror, bringing Dani back from the void inside her head.

Dani looked over and gave him a subtle nod. She pulled the cash from her pocket and paid what she owed, then quickly got out of the car and ran for the building.

She continued to run up the steps and through the doors. Her breath hitched as she reached Jamie's front door. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, attempting to calm her nerves as she raised her fist and slowly knocked it against the wooden door. She waited patiently as she heard footsteps approaching, they sounded louder with each step that was being taken.

Jamie opened the door and raised an eyebrow when she saw Dani standing in front of her. "Poppins, what are you doing here?" Jamie sounded completely exhausted.

"I need to talk to you." Dani was at a loss for words when she saw Jamie’s makeup had run down her eyes, indicating she had been crying.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Jamie asked as she moved aside, making room for Dani to enter.

Dani shook her head as she walked past Jamie. She turned around to face her. "I can't hold it in any longer, I'm tired of it."

"Tired of what?" Jamie softly asked. Her eyes trailed down to Dani's lips as Dani took an unexpected step forward.

"I'm tired of thinking about you every day and all day. I'm tired of being jealous over every girl who gets to be with you, when I can't." The hurt in Dani's voice was inevitable at this point. "And I'm tired of my heart being broken." Dani frowned.

“Dani,” Jamie paused as her eyes trailed down to the floor as she let out a long and defeated sigh. Dani could tell how tired she was, how much of a toll this was taking on Jamie as well. “I’m not sure what you want me to say?” Jamie replied. Dani could feel her stomach drop as she wondered if maybe Jamie hadn’t felt the same way, maybe she really was only a one night stand in Jamie’s eyes. 

“I guess, I just need to know if you’re feeling what I’m feeling?” Dani could feel her body tense as she waited

“Why? What was the point of this?” Dani could hear the anger in Jamie’s voice which she half expected, she knew she had a lot to make up for.

“We’ve just been both messing around with each other’s feelings for so long now, I’m tired of it Jamie. I-” Dani went to continue but was cut off by Jamie’s laughter. Dani could feel her heartbeat speed up as she second guessed if coming to see Jamie was a good idea.

“Bloody hell, Poppins. Where do you get off? I haven’t been messing around with your feelings one bit in the last few months.” Jamie shook her head and walked away from the front door, leaving Dani standing there alone wondering if she could follow or just leave.

Dani knew what she wanted, and she knew she had to prove to Jamie that running away would no longer be an option for her. Plus, she knew that was a lie. Jamie had thrown other girl’s around in her face multiple times in the last three months, so she knew she wasn’t the only guilty one in the entire situation.

Dani quickly chased after Jamie and grabbed her arm. “What do you mean you haven’t been messing with my feelings? What about all those girls you like to throw in my face, to make me jealous?” 

“What do you mean, what girls?” Jamie raised an eyebrow at Dani.

“Stevie, and Theo…” Jamie cut Dani off immediately.

“What are you going off about, Dani? How was I throwing them in your face to make you jealous?” Jamie was growing increasingly frustrated, not understanding how any of this was coming back onto her when she was the one who hadn’t been with anyone in months.

“Bringing Stevie to New Years, and then Theo at the cottage..” Dani paused as she remembered the heartache she felt when she went to tell Jamie how she felt but heard Theo in their room. “I was...I was coming to tell you how I felt for fuck sakes and then when i got to our bedroom, I heard Theo and you and…” Dani let out a shaky breath as she tried to recompose herself.

“Nothing happened between Theo and I at the cottage, what the hell are you talking about?” Dani wanted to believe Jamie was lying but could see the shock in her face was genuine. “And where do you get off getting angry at me for having a date on New Year’s? So you’re allowed to have your boyfriend with you but I can’t have anyone to lean on?”

“That’s not...that isn’t what I meant. It’s just...did it have to be Stevie?” Dani frowned, knowing the history they shared was most likely far stronger than anything they had growing between them. 

Jamie cleared her throat and took a step towards Dani. “Dani, I haven’t been with anyone in over three months. Stevie was just a friend, a date so I wouldn’t be alone on New Years. Nothing more. Last thing I needed was to be forced into watching you and Eddie all night, wishing it was me kissing ya instead.” Jami’s voice lowered as she came clean about her feelings.

“I see…” Dani tried her best to focus after hearing Jamie tell her she wanted to kiss her. Then she remembered her second question, which snapped her back to reality. “What about Theo, I heard you two at the cottage. She said she had wanted this for so long and you two sounded like you were…” Dani trailed off as she saw Jamie shaking her head.

“No, Theo came onto me at the cottage and I turned her down. You probably didn’t stick around long enough to hear that part did ya?” Jamie’s eyes widened as the realisation hit. “That explains why you were acting so crazy after I came to find you.” Jamie felt relieved, finally understanding what had caused Dani to lash out at her that weekend.

“Oh,” was all Dani could reply with as she felt an embarrassment course through her.

“Also, you can’t say I was intentionally making you jealous when I didn’t even know you had the same feelings for me until tonight when you…” Jamie’s face heated as she trailed off, the memory of Dani’s lips against hers resurfaced and she could feel the warmth between her legs once again.

“I’m so sorry, Jamie. I just, I was so confused about my feelings for you and I didn’t know how to handle them or what to do.” Dani stood silenty, her eyes glued to the floor as the realisation of how much she had truly messed up, how stupid she had been, finally hit her. She looked up at Jamie and bit her bottom lip.”I wanted it to be you too, you know?” she whispered.

Jamie took a step forward and without thinking twice she reached her hand forward and grabbed onto Dani’s, gently brushing her thumb across her knuckles.. “What did you want to be me?”

“I wanted it to be you, kissing me at midnight instead. God, I wanted it so badly.”

“Dani, what are you doing?” Jamie swallowed as Dani moved her body closer towards her.

“I need you, Jamie. I need you physically, and emotionally.” Dani tried to keep her posture as she felt Jamie’s breath inches from her face.

“But Eddie…” Jamie trailed off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, controlling her impulse to back Dani into the wall and run her lips all over her body. “I want you, Dani. But I want you proper, I don’t want you as a drunken one night stand again, you’re so much more to me than that. I’m sorry,” she frowned.

Dani smiled at the other woman’s words, feeling the butterflies in her stomach was still a new sensation for her. “Jamie, Eddie and I...we broke up. I broke up with him a month ago, at the cottage. I couldn’t lead him on any longer, knowing I…” Dani paused, she was afraid to proceed knowing once she said the words she couldn’t take them back.  _ Fuck it.  _ “Knowing I was in love with someone else. I love you Jamie and-” Dani was cut off as she felt herself being backed up into the wall behind her, Jamie’s lips suddenly against hers. Dani unintentionally thrusted her hips forward into Jamie as and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling, she couldn’t help but giggle as she felt Jamie smiling.

"You're smiling?" Dani mumbled against her lips.

Jamie pulled back and slowly nodded. "This would be considered a smile, yes." She smirked.

"Why?"

"Well people usually smile when they hear good news, Poppins. Thought that be obvious, yeah?" Jamie whispered as she pressed her forehead against Dani’s

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Dani choked out laughter as she fought back her happy tears.

"God, you're so fucking cute." Jamie brought her hand up to Dani’s face and pushed a long strand of hair behind her ear, wanting to get a better look into her eyes as they trailed back and forth between Dani's lips.

"Jamie…" Dani shuttered when she felt Jamie’s thigh slightly move between her legs, pressing up against her heat.

"Dani, I don't understand it. This is new to me, how I feel about you. I don't know what to tell you really other than…" Jamie leaned back in once again, this time gently brushing their lips together ever so slightly before pulling back again. "I love you too," she smiled.

Dani felt a tear slowly creep from her eye when she heard what the other woman had said. "Really?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jamie breathed out as she chuckled. "How could you not have known? I mean you're the only woman I allow myself to spend time with on a regular basis, bloody hell you’re the only woman I actually want to spend time with. I don't understand what it is about you that makes me feel this way, but hearing that you feel the same way…words can't describe how happy that makes me.”

"Me too," Dani whispered.

“Yeah?” Jamie asked, smirking when she saw Dani nodding her head in agreement. “Want me to show you how happy it makes me?” She whispered, causing a soft involuntary moan to escape Dani’s lips. “I take that as a yes?” Jamie bit her bottom lip as she slowly started moving her thigh harder against Dani, who willingly let herself fall into the sensation, rocking her hips against Jamie..

Dani dropped her head onto Jamie’s shoulder as she felt the warmth between her legs, the sensation of Jamie pressing against her was more pleasure than she had ever felt with Eddie, it was incredible the way Jamie was making her feel.

Dani started to move her hips, syncing Jamie’s movement. Her breathing sped up as she felt pleasure building up with every thrust Jamie provided her. “Jamie, god I need you. I need more...” Dani was cut off as Jamie wrapped her hand against Dani’s neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. Both of them panted in between kisses as Jamie continued to press herself harder and harder against Dani’s centre.

Jamie pulled back away from the wall and removed her leg from in between Dani’s thighs, her hands immediately wrapping against Dani’s waist again as she pushed her back into the wall. Dani accidentally nipped at Jamie’s bottom lip as she was pushed back, which unexpectedly caused Jamie to moan. 

Dani smirked against Jamie’s lips. “So you like a bit of pain?” She mumbled.

“Only with you, Poppins.” Jamie was out of breath as she pulled her lips away and slowly began trailing them down Dani’s jawline, kissing further down towards her neck.

“Jamie, normally I would be perfectly fine with foreplay.” Dani’s heart was racing as she felt the pool between her legs build up with every touch and kiss Jamie was gracing her with. “Right now though, I just need you to fuck me okay?” Dani whispered against Jamie’s ear, causing another unexpected moan to escape from Jamie's lips.

Jamie had no words, so instead she just nodded and lifted Dani’s dress way up above her waist. She pulled back and once again started kissing down Dani’s body, this time her lips continued past her neck, down her chest. Dani looked down as she saw Jamie on her knees, looking up at her, that goddamn cocky lopsided grin driving her over the edge.

“Jamie,” Dani moaned as she felt Jamie press kisses in between her thigh, her fingers wrapped and ready around the elastic band of her underwear.

Jamie slowly tugged them down, right away seeing the shine inside of them left as a mark caused by Dani’s arousal. She completely slid them down and brought her mouth back to Dani’s thighs, slowly kissing her way up them.

Jamie pulled back as she felt Dani’s hips thrust towards her face, aching for her mouth to touch her heat.

“Nuh uh,” Jamie stopped her. “I need to test the waters first before I drive in,” Jamie replied, as she traced a finger slowly up the inside of Dani’s leg, stopping right at her centre.

She gently rubbed her finger against Dani’s folds, causing Dani’s breath to hitch.

“My oh my, you are so fuckin wet.” Jamie looked up at Dani standing above her, smiling when she saw Dani’s eyes were tightly shut.

“I reckon I could tease you a bit more maybe, see how wet I can really get ya?” Jamie kept her eyes focused above on Dani as she leaned her mouth forward and lightly ran her tongue against Dani’s folds, just exactly like she had done with her finger. “God you taste so fuckin good,” Jamie hummed.

“Jamie,” Dani whined. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at her, nearly coming undone as she watched Jamie keep complete eye contact with her as her tongue continued to gently tease her folds. “Fuck me, now.” Dani groaned, nearly surprised herself with the aggressiveness that had escaped her lips.

Jamie smirked once again, loving the version of Dani she was able to bring out. ”Now, now, Poppins. What kind of manners did your parents raise you with? I didn’t hear a please or thank you?” Jamie pulled her mouth away from Dani’s center and slowly got up off her knees, bringing herself back to being face to face with her.

Dani bit her bottom lip and took a deep long breath in, as she carefully thought of her next choice of words.

“Fuck me now, or I’ll go into your bedroom and fuck myself.”

And that was it, that was all Jamie needed to hear to send her off the edge. Dani gasped as Jamie lifted Dani’s legs and wrapped them around her waist, bringing her hand to Dani’s centre. She leaned forward and brought her mouth to Dani’s neck, sucking as she dipped a single finger inside her wetness. She slowly moved in and out of her, thrusting her hips forward to match her finger movement.

“Another,” Dani gasped. Her hands wrapped themselves in Jamie’s curls as she felt Jamie add a second finger to her folds. 

“Faster,” Dani moaned as her hips moved with Jamie’s each time she pumped her fingers in and out of her.

“God Dani, you’re so fuckin beautiful.” Dani’s head smacked against the wall as Jamie moved as fast as she could.

“Y-yes,” Dani moaned loudly. “Just like that, baby.” She bit her bottom lip as she felt the build up get more and more intense. Each thrust inside of her caused the pleasure to last a bit longer every time.

Eventually, Dani let out a loud muffled moan into Jamie’s shoulder as she felt Jamie’s thumb press into her clit, circling against her as she buried her fingers deep into her one final time. She kept her fingers inside as she felt Dani tighten around her, letting her ride out her pleasure until Dani couldn’t handle anymore and pushed her hand away.

“Blimey,” Jamie whispered as she tried to catch her breath, continuing to hold Dani up as she let her come back down from her high.

“That was…” Dani rested her head against Jamie’s shoulder as she tried to keep up with her rapid breathing. “I don’t know how I don’t remember doing that the first time because holy fuck.”

Jamie chuckled as she pressed gentle kisses against Dani’s temple. “The first time we only had a few hours of pent up sexual frustration, this time it was making up for months of build up.”

Dani nodded in agreement. “You’re not wrong,” she laughed. “Here, put me back down, your arms must be killing you.”

Jamie pulled back as she let go of Dani’s legs, letting her feet touch the ground. “It was bloody worth it though.” Jamie brought her hand up to Dani’s face and gently cupped her cheek. “I can’t believe this is happening,” she smiled.

“Same, I’m so glad I came to my senses and came out to Eddie, otherwise this probably wouldn’t have happened until after the wedding.” Dani slowly leaned forward and kissed Jamie, humming to herself in content. 

Jamie slightly pulled back with an eyebrow raised. “Wait, what’d you mean, why would it have happened after the wedding?”

“Well,” Dani bit her bottom lip. “When I came out to Eddie, he actually ended up coming out to me as well, believe it or not. He said he planned on talking to me after the wedding about everything he was going through, he didn’t want to do it beforehand in fear of ruining Hannah’s and Owen’s big day. I am actually not supposed to be telling anyone this, I think he figured I’d be telling you since he told me to come and talk to you about us anyways. But I ended up having to tell Hannah after she walked in on us, luckily that’s all sorted now and you should be getting an apology soon.” Dani went to lean back in, but hesitated when she saw Jamie slightly pull back again.

“Wait, did he specifically give you permission to talk about this with me or did you just make the assumption?” Jamie’s voice started to show a hint of agitation, which concerned Dani.

“He never specifically told me I could tell you the truth, but he practically pushed me to come and talk to you and let you know I was single. He did tell me not to tell Hannah but I really had no choice and we all know Hannah is far from homophobic so I figured…” Dani stopped talking when Jamie immediately pulled away from her and took a few steps back.

“Dani, that’s not cool. You can’t out someone like that if they specifically asked you not to.” Jamie shook her head in disappointment.

“What do you mean, it’s not like I outed him to a random stranger? I only told you and Hannah. He was more so afraid about our family finding out, which neither of you know our family so that won’t be a problem.” Dani stared into Jamie’s eyes and could feel anxiety radiating from her. “Are you...are you mad?”

“No,” Jamie quickly answered, convincing Dani otherwise. “I’m just…” She paused and took a deep breath. “I was outed by my best friend in college to a few of my friends and word got back to my family and while most of my family was supportive of me, I had a fallout with my Grandparents and it really did a number on me. I used to be really close with them when I was younger, so to hear that I was going to hell and that I didn’t belong in the family…” Jamie shook her head and took a few steps back. She sat down on her couch, resting her face into her hands. “I don’t wish that on anyone. I know you’re new to the community Poppins, so it wasn’t like you meant to do anything wrong and I’m sure Eddie will forgive you. But just be careful with who you tell, yeah? If someone tells you they aren’t ready for anyone to know, you gotta respect their wishes, even if it means keeping it as a secret from your best friend or the person you’re...in love with.” Jamie smiled as she said the words, which caused Dani’s heart to skip a beat.

Dani walked over to Jamie and sat down beside her. “I never realised how important that was, I’m so sorry Jamie. I promise I’ll do better, at everything. I never want to hurt you, or Eddie ever again.” She rested her hand on Jamie’s knee and gently squeezed.

“I know, I didn’t think it was intentional. I just wanted to make sure you knew now before any damage could have possibly been done between you and Eddie. I’m so glad you still get to keep him in your life, I know how much he means to you.” Jamie gave her a small smile, which concerned Dani.

“That isn’t a problem, is it? You know that with him being...gay and me being...in love with you. We’re only ever going to be friends, you know that right?” Dani stared into Jamie’s eyes, waiting for confirmation.

“Course I do,” Jamie chuckled. “I’m not jealous in the slightest, I truly do feel happy for you. I couldn’t imagine my life without Owen, and I imagine that you and Eddie are the same.”

Dani nodded as she reached forward and rested her fingers underneath Jamie’s chin. She then leaned forward and slowly rubbed their noses together before capturing her lips into a slow, but passionate kiss. After a moment Dani pulled back, smiling.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” She whispered. “I can’t believe I get to do this whenever I want now.”

“Well I mean, there are restrictions to that.” Jamie laughed. “Like you can’t be coming behind my bar and kissing me like that, otherwise everyone in the club will be getting a peep show they never really asked for.”

Dani laughed and playfully smacked Jamie’s arm. “Speaking of doing this whenever I want.” Dani cleared her throat and carefully thought of her next choice of words, not wanting to come off too strong and possibly scare Jamie. “What does all of this mean for us, what are you wanting out of this?”

“What do you want out of this, Poppins?”

“I want whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“S’pose I’m comfortable with whatever, what would you want?” Jamie pushed back.

“I asked you first,” Dani smirked.

“Aye, and then I answered.” Jamie shrugged.

“You answered with the same question though!” Dani practically squeaked.

“And is that not technically an answer?”

“No!” Dani yelled, laughing at how ridiculous Jamie was being. “You’re a pain in the ass.”

“I’m your pain in the ass though,” Jamie winked.

“So you are then?”

“I am what, a pain?

“Mine,” Dani sighed in defeat, unable to continue the back and forth banter any longer, knowing it was a losing battle.

“Poppins, I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.” Jamie grabbed Dani’s arm and pulled her on top of her, smiling.

Dani situated herself on Jamie’s lap and leaned forward, keeping their lips inches apart. “Good, because I’m going to need a date to a wedding I have to attend next week.”

“I reckon I can work it into my schedule,” Jamie slightly bit her bottom lip, smiling as she closed the rest of the distance between them.


	14. Chapter 14

"How do I look?" Hannah turned away from her mirror to face Dani.

Dani felt tears build in her eyes as her best friend stood in front of her, smiling. "Beautiful Hannah, I can only hope to look half as amazing as you do on my wedding day.” She gave a small smile.

"I love you Dani, thank you for everything you've done. I honestly can say without you, none of this would be happening." Hannah opened her arms and grabbed Dani into a hug.

"I love you too, so much." Dani mumbled into Hannah's shoulder. "I want you to know that you really are like a sister to me. I grew up without any sisters, so having you around has been a blessing.”

“Same here, love.” Hannah sniffled.

\-----------------

"Well, how do I look?" Owen turned away from his mirror and faced Jamie.

"Like a bag of shit, you should change." She smirked.

Owen rolled his eyes. "It's my wedding day, can you not be nice to me for one day?" He sighed.

"I wouldn't be your best mate if I did that, now would I?" She smiled.

Owen laughed as he shook his head. "You make a good argument," he grinned.

Both of them stood silently, facing each other. Jamie let out a long breath as she walked away from him. She grabbed something from her bag that was wrapped and approached Owen.

Owen raised an eyebrow as she handed him the gift. "What's this then?" He asked.

"It's a little thank you present, for including me in your wedding…and for sticking with me for so long even though I'm a huge twat." She mumbled.

Owen's mouth slowly formed a smile. "Aw Jamie, you actually know how to say thank you?" He smirked.

"Shut up and open it, dickhead.” She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Way to ruin the moment." Owen laughed as he started unwrapping his present. The smile slowly disappeared as he held a photo frame in front of him.

"Jamie…" Owen was shocked. It was a collage filled with pictures and memories from their past. He looked up at the other woman, smiling. "I don't even know what to say?" To most people, a photo frame filled with pictures and junk would not mean a whole lot, especially on your wedding day. To Owen though, it was unlike anything he had ever received from the other woman. In all the years he and Jamie had been friends, she had never shown this type of affection to anyone. He always knew it was there, but to be receiving it first-hand was definitely unexpected.

"You actually kept all these pictures and stuff?" He asked, almost at a loss for words.

"No I didn't, you're holding up an imaginary photo frame that I programmed to make you think there were actually photos inside of it." Jamie replied dryly.. "Yes you knob, obviously I kept it." She promised herself no matter what, she would not let Owen see her cry.

"You're such a prat," he laughed. He quickly grabbed her into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Can I say something, but you have to promise to never mention it to me again." Jamie sighed as she pulled away from him.

Owen nodded. "You're on a roll, so why not?"

Jamie took a deep breath before speaking up again. "You're my brother Owen and I love you." She smiled. "Growing up with only one sister sucked, so when I met you and we grew close, I kind of just felt it right away. I love ya mate.” She shrugged, trying to not make a big deal out of it.

"Well, I don't know what to say except…I've felt like I've had four sisters ever since I met you." He grabbed Jamie into another hug, even tighter than the last. "I love you too." He mumbled against her.

“Am I interrupting something?” A new voice echoed through, surprising them both. Jamie could see Dani standing behind Owen, smiling at her.

"Okay, enough sappy shit." Jamie quickly shoved Owen off of her.

Owen laughed and looked back at Dani, shaking his head. "You were in fact, but you know this one.” He pointed at Jamie, a huge goofy grin on his face. “The moment things start to get too real for her, she heads for the hills.

“Yeah, about that.” Jamie cleared her throat as she walked up to Dani. She grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. “Missed you, baby.” She mumbled against Dani’s lips.

“Wait, what?” Owen’s jaw dropped as she looked at both women embracing one another. “When did you...when did this?”

“Last week,” Dani smiled as Jamie turned her back towards her. Dani then wrapped her arms around Jamie’s waist, humming in content as Jamie leaned back into her. "Anyways, I just wanted to see if you're good to go? We're supposed to be starting in ten minutes.”

"I am indeed.” Owen cleared his throat. “I'm just going to go pee real quick and I'll be right out.” He winked before running off.

Jamie subtly rolled her eyes at the man. “Man has a bladder the size of a small child, or an old man. Whosoever is worse.”

Dani laughed as she watched Owen run to the back of the room. She brought her mouth to Jamie’s ear and gently bit down on her earlobe. "So…" She started.

Jamie shuddered as she felt Dani breathing against the side of her face. “You’re going to need to stop that, Poppins. Not sure a wedding would stop me from doing dirty things to you, if you keep it up.”

“I mean, we do have ten minutes?” Dani whispered, causing a tiny whimper to slip out of Jamie’s mouth.

“Dani,” Jamie warned. She then quickly turned around and pushed Dani against the wall. “Don’t start things, if you can’t finish them yeah?” She started kissing up Dani’s neck, towards her jawline.

Owen smiled as she exited the bathroom. "Are we good to-” He stopped dead in his tracks and scrunched his face. “Oye, you two perverts. I’m supposed to be getting action today, not you.” He joked.

Jamie groaned as she pushed herself off of Dani. She turned around to face Owen and smirked. "Speaking of pervert, might want to zip your zipper up, mate. Unless you plan on giving everyone, along with your future wife, a nice little peepshow at the ceremony." She laughed as Owen quickly grabbed his crotch to fix his zipper.

"Thanks," he chuckled.

"Are you ready to get married Mr. Sharma?"

"I am." Owen nodded.

"Let's do this then." Jamie smiled.

\----------

  
  


" _ Owen, do you take Hannah for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" _

" _ I do." _

" _ Hannah, do you take Owen for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" _

" _ I do." _

" _ I now pronounce you Mister and Mrs. Sharma. Owen, you may kiss your bride." _

All the bridesmaids and groomsmen sat at the head table as everyone took their seats, waiting for the bride and groom to make their first entrance as a married couple.

Jamie sat beside Dani, her arm resting against the back of Dani’s chair. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You look fuckin’ stunning, Poppins.” She whispered.

Dani bit her lip, still in complete shock that Jamie was officially her date to Hannah and Owen’s wedding. “Not so bad yourself.” Dani murmured.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever I present to you Mister and Misses. Sharma!" The announcer beamed. Everyone stood up and watched as Owen and Hannah walked in hand in hand, smiling. Everyone clapped as they approached the dance floor and waved.

They slowly made their way over to the table where the wedding party was seated. Jamie and Dani quickly got up and hugged them both. Jamie could feel her heart swell as she saw how happy her best friend was.

Dani cried joys of tears when she looked at her best friend and saw how in love she looked. Owen grabbed the chair and pulled it out for his wife, kissing her before he took his seat beside her.

"How does it feel to be married?" Dani whispered to her best friend.

"It feels the same," Hannah smiled. She looked over at Owen then back at Dani. "I do love him more than I did an hour ago though, which I didn’t think was possible."

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Dani squealed, making Jamie laugh.

"Congratulations Hannah." Jamie leaned passed Dani. "I'm really happy for you two, and I'm not just saying that. I mean it." She smiled.

"Thanks Jamie, it actually really means a lot to me that you're saying that. I'm so glad you're sitting up here with all of us, especially because from what I hear we're basically family now.” She smirked as she looked back at Owen, letting out a tiny chuckle.. Jamie looked past Hannah and glared at her best friend.

"You told her?" She asked.

"How could I not? It's not every day Jamie Taylor gets sappy," he shrugged. "Besides, I don't keep anything from my wife and I never will." He smiled before gently cupping Hannah's face and kissing her deeply.

"Duly noted, never telling you anything again." Jamie muttered making all three of them laugh.

"I think I need to use the bathroom before the food comes." Hannah looked past Dani, over at Jamie and smiled. "Would you mind helping?"

"Isn’t that the maid of honor's duty." Dani cut in before Jamie could answer, looking back at Hannah.

“Yes, but I also need to speak with Jamie. Figured I could kill two birds with one stone.” Hannah got up from the table and saw a nervous look in Jamie’s face. “Oh posh, you’re not in trouble. Just a quick word is all I need.”

Jamie nodded, she then got up and followed closely behind Hannah. "I really like the band you guys went with.” Jamie held the door open for her as she walked inside.

"Yeah, Owen really likes them so it was my wedding present to him. It was actually you who gave me the idea when you mentioned one time how obsessed he was with them.”

Jamie then held open the stall as Hannah made her way inside. She grabbed the dress and held it up as Hannah sat down.

“So,” Hannah paused. “This is a bit awkward, I guess I didn’t quite think this through.” She chuckled softly.

“Yeah, I was going to say.” Jamie laughed.

“I actually just wanted to apologise for my behaviour at your club.” Hannah sighed.

“Oh no need to-” Hannah quickly cut Jamie off.

“Nonsense, I treated you terribly. In fact, I haven’t ever really treated you properly, and I’d very much like to change that.” Hannah flushed the toilet and stood up.

“All is good, really. It’s in the past.”

“Yes, well while that may be true to you, it doesn’t feel that way to me.” Hannah frowned. “Look, I’m really sorry for assuming the worst of you. I sometimes get very protective of Dani, and when I saw you two at the club, I just assumed the worst because normally Dani is so...conservative.”

“Yeah, I can’t say I blame you for thinking the worst.” Jamie replied, knowing full well Hannah wasn’t exactly wrong about Dani, thinking back to when they first started being friends. “She’s definitely changed, that one.”

“Yes, and it’s all thanks to you. I don’t mean that in a bad way, either. I haven’t seen Dani this happy and…” Hannah paused, a soft smile overtook her face. “Free, since ever.”

Jamie cleared her throat, feeling nervous at the thought of having that type of effect on someone. “Well, I can’t say she hasn’t changed me either. Before, I never even wanted to think of having a future with someone, now it’s all I ever think about.” Jamie’s eyes fell to the floor. “A future with Dani.”

“And as Dani’s best friend, I feel like I need to ask. What does that future look like to you?”

“Honestly?” Jamie felt nervous to reply, knowing how crazy it sounded to herself, let alone how it would sound to someone else.

“I expect nothing but honesty.” Hannah rested her hand on Jamie’s shoulder, trying to ease her.

“I see everything with her, endless possibilities.” Jamie smiled. “Moving in together, marriage, buying a home, even having kids. You name it, I’ve seen it in my head. All with Dani right beside me.”

“Good, that’s exactly what I hoped you’d say.” Hannah looked behind Jamie and nodded. “Now, I should probably leave you two alone.” She then started to walk out, making Jamie swing around as quickly as possible. Her cheeks heated as she saw Dani standing right behind her, a blank expression.

“Poppins…” Jamie started but was cut off.

“Did you mean it, everything you just said?” Dani whispered nervously.

Jamie slowly nodded, afraid she may have freaked the other woman out. Her fear and doubt was suddenly pushed to the side as Dani leapt forward and pressed Jamie against the bathroom stall. She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against Jamie’s, smiling. “I see it too, just so you know. All of it.” Dani opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip. “I’m not in any sort of rush, but god Jamie I want it all with you. I need you in every way possible, I’ve never felt this way before. I feel so…” Dani was cut off.

“Alive? Can’t say I feel any differently, Poppins.” Jamie sighed in relief. She then brought her hand up to Dan’s face and gently ran the back of her fingers against her cheek.

Dani leaned into Jamie’s touch as she felt her knees getting weak. “You’re so beautiful, you know?”

“Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you.” Jamie smiled as she closed the tiny distance between them, finally connecting their lips in a very slow but heated kiss.

Dani wrapped her hands behind Jamie’s neck and hummed in content. “So what now?”

“Well, if it’s alright by you…” Jamie paused, tucking her bottom lip in between her teeth. “I’d like to take you out properly tomorrow, if you’re free?”

“I think it’s safe to say that I would absolutely love that.” Dani leaned forward and kissed Jamie in approval, pulling back to admire her one more time.

“Good, then it’s a date?”

“It’s a date.” Dani smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos!
> 
> As I mentioned on chapter one, I originally wrote this premise for another fandom I belonged to. That being said, I did write a sequel for the other fandom, it was filled with lots of fluff and angst. 
> 
> If you want me to rewrite that sequel for this story, leave me some feedback! 
> 
> If you think it's good to leave it here, I am totally okay with that :) Because I do warn, the sequel is a gut punching angst machine.


End file.
